Una oportunidad para amarte
by rakelluvre
Summary: Secuela de "Por Amor" : Después de cuatro años de su partida Bella regresa a enfrentar su pasado. Viejas heridas se abren al encontrarse con la mujer que destruyo la ultima oportunidad que tenia para salvar su matrimonio. ¿Podrá Edward redimir el daño que le causo a su esposa?, ¿Bella le dará otra oportunidad?, ¿Quién es el hombre que la protege? ¿Qué hará Edward por amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Por amor**

"**Una oportunidad para amarte"**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Trama a Rakelluvre. **

**Beta Sarobari, Lillian Mcarty P. Yumel 22 (Dr. Asesor) **

**Al nuevo lector: esta es la secuela del Fic Por Amor. ¡Bienvenidos!**

**Summary: **

Después de cuatro años de su partida Isabella Swan regresa a enfrentar su pasado. Viejas heridas se abren al encontrarse con la mujer que destruyo la ultima oportunidad que tenia para salvar su matrimonio. Edward Cullen ha vuelto a nacer, después de una experiencia traumática que le cambio la vida por completo. ¿Podrá Edward redimir el daño que le causo a su esposa?, ¿Bella le dará otra oportunidad?, ¿Quién es el hombre que la protege? ¿Qué hará Edward _**por amor**_?

**Prólogo**

El avión aterrizó a las 12:00 del medio día, piso suelo americano sintiendo una opresión en el pecho debido a los nervios, le aterraba no saber a que se enfrentaría después de tantos años de ausencia. Sabia que era una cobarde al haber huido de esa manera, pero en ese momento de su vida no se sentía preparada para enfrentarlo sabiendo que su esposo Edward, posiblemente esperaba algo de ella que ya no podía dar. Pero su temor más fuerte era saber que no la eligió, tantas noches pasadas se había torturado pensando en que él volvía con su amante cada noche, mientras ella estaba internada en la clínica intentando superar su patética enfermedad. En ese entonces todo era tan confuso: lo odiaba pero también lo amaba. Hoy, recordarlo ya no le dolía y tampoco sentía la ira que hacia arder su cuerpo. Había pasado tanto tiempo que sus heridas tanto físicas como emocionales habían sanado ya.

Entrar a la clínica Un Nuevo Amanecer, solo había sido el primer paso a una gran batalla de por vida consigo misma, su peor enemiga. No podía decir que ahora era perfecta y que era la mujer más segura sobre la tierra; pero lo que si podía decir es que había adquirido la valentía y fuerza de voluntad que nunca tuvo para decir "_No__"_ manteniéndose firme a sus ideales. Aprendió a aceptarse y amarse, sin esperar que otros lo hicieran por ella.

Cuando se miraba al espejo, trataba de ver las cosas nuevas que había en ella y no las anteriores que no le gustaban. No miraba su cuerpo, ella miraba su alma. Estaba consiente que la sombra que la atormento durante casi toda su vida, la anorexia, siempre estaría ahí, detrás de ella observando, esperando a que ella de nuevo flaqueara y regresara llorando a lo único que le dio consuelo en sus días de soledad y desespero. A lo único que sentía que podía controlar su hambre. Mientras tanto ella viviría porque lo prometió, no por el, era por ella, porque sabía que aun tenía mucho que dar, o mejor dicho, tenía mucho que ayudar.

Cuando bajó del avión busco entre la multitud a su gran amiga Jane. Después de la traición de la que considero una de sus mejores amigas pensó que jamás podría volver a confiar su amistad y confianza a alguien. Pero se equivoco, conoció a Jane en la clínica, ella era una trabajadora social de profesión que también se encontraba interna, era bulímica.

Cuando se conocieron, Jane estaba a un mes de terminar su tratamiento y dejar la clínica. Jane era una chica huraña, demasiado seria y por alguna extraña razón su aura causaba temor a otros cuando en realidad era la chica más dulce que había conocido. Jane solía burlarse diciéndole la "esposa engañada". Durante el mes que se trataron debido a las sesiones grupales no hacia más que hacerle la vida imposible con comentarios hirientes, ahora entendía que solo quería ayudarla a reaccionar. Ella no lloraba y tampoco se enojaba, estaba en un estado de depresión en el que ya no sentía, estaba anestesiada, nada de lo que dijeran o hicieran a su alrededor le importaba. Nada la afectaba, la vida había perdido su sentido, su valor. Cuando al fin creyó que no volvería a verla y descansaría de esa personita molesta ella volvió a aparecer… Cuando le avisaron que estaba fuera de su habitación esperando ser recibida no lo creyó. Ni siquiera sabía la razón de haber aceptado verla, la chica parecía odiarla por alguna razón que no lee importaba conocer. Bella no quería amigas. Pero lo hizo dio permiso para que ella la visitara cuando quisiera y así pasaron los meses. Jane jamás falto a ninguna visita…

Miraba a todas partes hasta que se topo con la rubia cabellera de su amiga. Con una sonrisa camino de prisa para encontrarse con ella. Se fundieron en un abrazo y dieron un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Hasta que llegas, tengo horas esperándote! —le reclamo la siempre inconforme Jane.

—Lo siento, el vuelo se retrasó —le dijo con una sonrisa culpable.

—Con tu suerte pensé que habías ocasionado la caída del avión —y ahí estaba la molestosa Jane, que siempre aprovechaba para burlarse.

—Que gracia me das Jane —dijo sarcástica.

Jane soltó una carcajada llamando la atención de la gente a su alrededor.

—Eres la única persona en este mundo que me causa gracia, ¿sabes? —dijo Jane, y eso era verdad pues Bella era su única amiga.

—Lo sé, pareces una vieja amargada —Bella le respondió lanzándole un beso al final.

Ellas siguieron hablando y bromeando mientras se dirigían al departamento que compartirían, dejaron el equipaje y fueron al lugar donde se encontraba aquella persona que necesitaba su ayuda. Cuando Bella salió de la clínica Jane le propuso crear una fundación donde ayudaran a mujeres con problemas de violencia intrafamiliar. Mujeres como Jane, que sufrió por años los golpes de su esposo, mujeres como Bella que vivió el maltrato psicológico por su madre y por ultimo por Edward.

Llegaron al hospital, donde Bella por un momento tuvo la sensación extraña de un presentimiento. Ese no era el hospital donde Carlisle trabajaba, por ese lado se sentía segura. Temía verlos pues nunca respondió las llamadas de la familia Cullen, estaba agradecida con ellos. Pero le aterraba saber de él, pero aun más que Edward la buscara.

—Espera aquí, hablare con ella para decirle de que va el asunto —dijo Jane.

Mientras ella esperaba, observaba atentamente a su alrededor. No pasaron mas de cinco minutos cuando Jane se asomo por la puerta para pedirle que pasara.

Según Jane era un caso especial el de la mujer, la hermana de esta la había encontrado inconsciente en su hogar, o mejor dicho su casa de infierno. Jane le dijo que ella estaba un poco renuente a recibir la ayuda por temor a represalias por parte de su expareja. Por lo que pensó que si ella le explicaba mejor los procedimientos y la situación en la que se encontraba podría convencerla de actuar. Como principal representante del área legal de la fundación era parte de sus obligaciones.

Lo primero que vio al entrar a la habitación fue a una mujer brutalmente golpeada, casos como ese siempre le recordaba el golpe que Edward le dio en una ocasión, en esos momentos era cuando ella le odiaba y la ira regresaba. Tomo aire para tranquilizarse y lo soltó lentamente. Lo siguiente en mirar fue el cabello rubio de la mujer después su rostro casi deforme debido a la hinchazón causada por los golpes. Después como en cámara lenta miro sus ojos y la reconoció.

Era ella, la mujer que traiciono su amistad y confianza. La que la visitó y humilló en el hospital cuando se encontraba en una situación similar a la suya, la que se burlo de ella y su estupidez. Si, su segunda más grande enemiga Rosalie Hale.

_La mujer que creyó nunca volvería a ver. _

Cualquiera que fuera la razón por la que la rueda de la fortuna, el karma o el destino las pusiera de nuevo en el mismo camino le hacia pensar en lo crueles que podían llegar a ser, ese no era mas que un juego despiadado, para la diversión de aquel ser supremo que seguramente la odiaba por algo que tal vez en su vida pasada hizo.

….

**Nota:**

Sé que están preguntándose que sucedió, pero de una vez les digo que la tercera parte será igual va a dividirse como otro fic. De antemano gracias por su comprensión, a su debido tiempo sabrán la razón.

Gracias por su apoyo.

Próxima actualización 2 de Julio 2012.


	2. Chapter 2

_Por amor_

"**Una oportunidad para amarte"**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Trama a Rakelluvre. **

**Beta Sarobari, Lillian Mcarty P. Ginette Bri Drb, Yumel 22 (Dr. Asesor) **

Quiero agradecer a Lillian Mcarty P por la portada número 1 del fic, y al grupo FFAD Diseñadores por la portada número 2, hecha por Lovely Joy, la segunda se utilizara para los avances en Facebook. Ambas son preciosas.

Al nuevo lector: esta es la secuela del Fic Por Amor. ¡Bienvenidos!

**Capítulo 1**

Me encontraba a oscuras en mi habitación recordando al maldito demonio que llevo tatuado en mi corazón, la música de fondo era como un dedo lastimando una y otra vez la herida de su rechazo.

Mientras bebía de la botella de brandy, Bree entro a la habitación podía imaginarla rodando los ojos debido a lo enferma que debía parecerle la situación. Me refiero a la oscuridad en la que estaba con el tipo de música de una mujer que ama un imposible.

De pronto la luz cegó mi vista, luego de varios parpadeos tratando de enfocar mi vista, lo primero que observé fue su rostro descompuesto debido a la escena deprimente que estaba presenciando… Yo, ebria, desalineada, seguramente con el maquillaje corrido debido a mis lágrimas y para rematar los ojos hinchados. Ella se acerco a mí lentamente para finalmente sentarse a mi lado, arrebatándome el control del reproductor para bajar un poco el volumen. Los vidrios dejaron de retumbar.

— ¿Qué sucede Rose? —me pregunto sin rodeos, ella es así, siempre directa.

—Ella me tendió una trampa —dije entre lágrimas y voz amarga. Bree suspiro.

—Ella está hospitalizada —ella pensaba que estaba tan ebria que ya alucinaba.

—Fui a verle —respondí mientras sorbía mi nariz con el antebrazo sin importarme lo mal que eso pudiera verse a sus ojos. Por un momento recordé a nuestra madre alcohólica y apostaría a que Bree también lo hizo.

—Continua… —me animo a seguir con mi relato.

—Le dije que estaba embarazada, le pedí que lo dejara ir…

— ¿Estas embarazada? —me pregunto asombrada.

—No —le respondí con tristeza sabiendo que era lo que él más ansiaba, y mi mayor deseo en ese momento era darle un hijo, hacer su deseo realidad…

— ¿Entonces por qué le mentiste?

—Para que lo dejara ir. Me dijo que lo haría y que le confesara a Edward lo del supuesto Bebe. Y como una tonta fui a su oficina y se lo dije.

—No te creyó —afirmó.

—No sólo eso. Siempre me dijo que ella no podía tener hijos, pero en realidad es él, quien no puede —sin poder contenerme más volví a sucumbir en llanto.

— ¡Dios! —exclamó Bree, su expresión me decía que sentía pena por mí, pero la verdad no me importaba.  
—Dice que no me ama, y ahora con esto jamás volverá a confiar en mí, creerá que lo engaño, no, él cree que lo engaño.

—Rose él no te ama.

— ¡Sí lo hace! —Le grite— Íbamos a vivir juntos, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Sólo te utilizaba para calentar su cama Rose.

— ¡Cállate! Me tienes envidia. ¡Lárgate de aquí, tú te encuentras de su lado! ¡Traidora!

Dos semanas han transcurrido y yo aun continúo deshecha por su rechazo, sin poder resistirlo he ido a buscarlo a la oficina, no me importaba suplicar y si era necesario hacerlo de rodillas para lograr así fuera el mínimo acercamiento a él, lo haría, porque lo amo con toda mi alma, vivir lejos de él me era imposible.

Siempre que voy a buscarlo la recepcionista me indica que él se encuentra de viaje. Su número de celular a pesar de que lo marco en distintos horarios esté siempre se encuentra apagado.

Lentamente la esperanza muere dentro de mí ya que sé que ellos están de viaje para reconciliarse e intentarlo de nuevo. Ella debió pedírselo para alejarlo de mí.

Sin darme cuenta el tiempo ha transcurrido…, hoy se cumplen seis meses de su partida y yo finalmente he decidido continuar con mi vida, por Bree. Quien en mi depresión y encarcelamiento autoimpuesto ha estado estudiando y ha comenzado a trabajar para ayudar a sustentar los gastos de casa, el dinero que Edward me dio a disminuido y apenas queda nada de el. Cansada de esperarlo aquí sentada en el mismo lugar me levanto y decido continuar. No quiero que Bree se convierta en el adulto responsable que se supone es mi cargo en nuestro pequeño hogar. Ella aun es demasiado joven debería estar disfrutando cada etapa de su vida.

Más tiempo pasó, perdiendo la esperanza de volver a verle. Jamás he vuelto a ser la misma, mi relación con Bree era limitada, el momento en que la niña ahora mujer debía partir a la universidad me entristecía no quería quedarme sola, pero tampoco quería cortar sus alas.

— ¿Llevas todo? —Uno de mis cambios notables, era el cigarrillo que siempre llevaba en mi mano.

—Sí —me contesto mi hermana mientras miraba el tablero de horarios del autobús.

—Llámame en cuanto te encuentres instalada —le ordene mientras le daba una última calada a mi cigarrillo y sacaba el humo.

—Ok —fue su simple respuesta, eran esos simples monosílabos en lo que consistía nuestra relación actual.

Anunciaron la salida de su autobús, por la forma en la que Bree me observaba sabia que al igual que yo no quería irse de esa manera tan fría y sin arreglar nuestras diferencias. Sé perfectamente que en un principio Bree pensaba que mi amor por Edward era sólo un capricho, pero al ser testigo de mi desdicha ella ha cambiado de opinión, en ocasiones la veo dudar, sé que muchas veces ha tenido la intención de abrazarme o decirme algo importante pero siempre calla al último momento.

—Rose… —Bree me llama y la miro a los ojos después de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo debido a mi vergüenza por cometer el mismo error de nuestra madre de traicionar a las personas que te aman en este caso ella, quien hizo mucho por nosotras, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Luchar en contra de sentimientos superiores a mi fuerza de voluntad? ya no podía—. No volverá, intenta vivir.

Lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, no lloraba por su partida o el sueño no cumplido, ese sufrimiento siempre estaba reservado para la privacidad de mi almohada, lloraba al entender con esas simples palabras que Bree al fin después de tanto tiempo me perdonaba mis errores y sobre todo el amor enfermizo que sentía por él.

—Te lo prometo —. Sí, lo hice había esperado más de un año, sin tener noticias de Edward. Me encontraba sentimentalmente cansada, mentalmente agotada de vivir del recuerdo, de un hombre que nunca existió, y era el momento de continuar…

Ambas nos abrazamos, un gesto que significaba una reconciliación. Transmitiéndonos en la fuerza del abrazo nuestro amor.

—Te quiero Bree, perdóname por haberte dejado sola.

—Yo también te quiero, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

—No, no volverá a pasar…

Me encontraba trabajando como recepcionista en una empresa de materiales de construcción, los hombres ahí siempre intentaban acercase más de lo debido. Pero siempre les rechazaba, en su mayoría eran hombres casados, ya no quería ser la otra. Me había propuesto encontrar a alguien que sólo pudiera amarme a mí, que fuera solamente mío.

Tiempo después, ese hombre llego al fin su nombre era Paul. Un hombre alto, moreno con ojos negros como la noche, no era tan guapo como Edward pero tenía carisma y de alguna forma conseguía sacarme una sonrisa, así que ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Yo se lo había prometido a Bree. No esperarlo más, continuar con mi vida y ser feliz.

Ocho meses después me encontraba bien, viviendo en paz conmigo misma, no feliz porque siempre estaba la sombra de Edward enturbiando mi camino. Paul me había pedido matrimonio y siendo realista supe que si no era con Paul, no sería con nadie. Era un buen hombre o eso creía.

A los cuatro meses de matrimonio vivía atemorizada, Paul resultó ser un hombre celoso, impulsivo y en ocasiones muy agresivo.

—Rose, cariño —lo escuche llamarme con "cariño", escucharle ese tono de voz era lo más atemorizante que jamás escucharía en mi vida.

—Dime, Paul —le respondí, intentando sonar normal.

—Me puedes decir ¿qué asquerosidad es esto? —dijo señalándome su plato.

—Es la cena —mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Intentaba controlarme sujetando fuertemente el borde de la mesa.

—La cena —afirmó él—, pues trágate tu comida de perro tú sola. ¿Crees que voy a comer esa porquería? —me gritó arrojando el plato a mi rostro, el cual logre esquivar agachando la cabeza, evitando el golpe pero no logrando evitar así que la ropa se ensuciara con el contenido del plato.

Paul se levanto de su asiento enfurecido por haber evitado su agresión.

—No Paul, espera por favor —le suplique en vano, una vez que comenzaba no paraba.

— ¡Estúpida no sabes hacer nada, no me complaces en la cama, no sabes hacer de comer, ni limpiar la casa. Eres una completa inútil buena para nada! —dijo al tiempo que arremetía contra mí.

— ¡Ah! —grite al sentir el primer golpe.

Hoy, regresaba a casa temprano pues se había pedido una licencia a mi jefe para asistir al médico. Un día antes me había hecho la prueba de embarazo casera, dando como resultado positivo. Después de digerir la noticia una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Iba a ser madre, un ser pequeñito e indefenso crecía en mi vientre. Por lo que rápidamente busque por la Web un médico especializado que llevara mi embarazo.

Después de la consulta pase a la farmacia para el tratamiento indicado por el doctor, acido fólico, hierro y vitaminas. Todo para la formación y crecimiento sano de mí bebé.

Antes de llegar a casa como ya era costumbre llame a Bree, para darle la maravillosa noticia, estaba eufórica. Pero no había recordado que al ser más temprana la hora en la que siempre le llamaba no la localizaría, por lo tanto sólo me limite dejarle un mensaje de voz.

—Hola Bree… no sé cómo decirte esto… bueno es importante y no debería comunicártelo de esta manera será mejor que mañana te llame, no te preocupes estoy bien.

Corte la llamada, sintiéndome una completa estúpida, pensando que no debí haber dejado ese mensaje, seguramente se preocuparía.

Llegue a casa, estaba tan contenta que cuando entre al departamento no me percate del bolso y la chaqueta que estaban sobre el comedor. Mas fui directo a la recamara, justo en el momento anterior a abrir la puerta escuche gemidos.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! —exclame sorprendida sintiendo como mi sangre comenzaba a helarse, cubrí mi boca con una mano y abrí lentamente la puerta. Paúl estaba ahí con nuestra vecina teniendo sexo en la que era mi cama, donde procreamos a nuestro hijo, donde dormíamos y compartíamos nuestra intimidad.

Si bien era cierto que no amaba a Paul, cuando nos casamos le tenía cariño y respeto. Pero aún así, eso no aliviaba la rabia que me causaba su traición, provenía precisamente de lo que había tenido que sufrir a causa de sus celos infundados, me sentía mal y culpable a la vez, pues sé que él presiente mis verdaderos sentimiento de amor frustrado por alguien más. Solía justificar sus actos pensando en ello.

— ¡Paul! —grite con rabia. Sin poder evitar más las lágrimas. Él levanto la vista, no había culpa en su rostro, al contrario podía divisar su diversión.

Salí de ahí a esperarlo en el comedor, la primera en salir fue ella, mi vecina Victoria una pelirroja que según las malas lenguas del edificio, era una prostituta. Ahora tenía pruebas, esa mujer barata lo era. La fulmine con la mirada mientras que la susodicha sonreía. Sin poder contenerme más me lance contra ella y su estúpida sonrisa burlona. Pero antes que llegara a tocarla fui detenida por Paul.

— ¡Suéltame, desgraciado hijo de puta! —mientras intentaba sacármelo de encima y sus manos, Victoria aprovecho para salir del apartamento.

— ¡Basta ya loca! ¿Qué te sucede? Estábamos ocupados.

—Idiota —le di una bofetada lo que lo hizo enfurecer y lanzarse contra mí. Lo último que recuerdo fue ver su puño viniendo en dirección a mi rostro.

Cuando desperté me encontré en una habitación desconocida, el rostro me dolía, no podía abrir bien los ojos. Entonces recordé la golpiza que me dio Paul, y de pronto se me vino a la mente mi estado de gestación; instintivamente pose mis manos en el vientre y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

Un medico entró y comenzó a examinarme realizándome preguntas de rutina, yo respondí a todas, hasta que tome valor y le pregunte acerca de mi bebé.

—Yo estoy embarazada… —las lágrimas volvieron, las hormonas me hacían tan débil— ¿Le sucedió algo a mi bebé?

—No debe preocuparse por su hijo, afortunadamente se encuentra bien, pero es importante que usted se encuentre tranquila o de otra forma puede afectar a su bebé. Voy a remitirle con servicios sociales para que platiquen con usted.

— ¿Seguro doctor que estará bien mi hijo? —le pregunto desconfiada de sus palabras.

—Señora, lo que le ha pasado no debe volver a ocurrir ya que corre el riesgo de sufrir un aborto, ahora lo que necesita es reposo.

Esa tarde tuve una plática acerca de lo que había sucedido ese día, tenía tantas emociones guardadas dentro de mí, había soportado en silencio las agresiones tanto físicas como verbales de Paul, que la confianza que me brindo la trabajadora social de nombre Jane, hizo que desahogara todo en su hombro, se sentía tan bien hacerlo. Como un gran peso que llevas a las espaldas y de pronto este desaparece la satisfacción de sentirme liberada fue lo mejor en mucho tiempo. Jane atenta escuchaba, en ocasiones asentía y en otras preguntaba.

—Debes levantar los cargos correspondientes sobre lo que te ha hecho, si no lo haces esto volverá a ocurrir. Lo peor de todo que cada vez será peor, ¿sabes cuántas mujeres mueren a manos de sus agresores?

—Pero es el padre de mi hijo. Además a ¿Dónde iría? —dije, no tenía a donde ir, Bree comparte departamento con una amiga, definitivamente ella no era opción. Vi como Jane suspiro con pesar—. Voy a presentarte a uno de nuestros abogados, ella va a explicarte y tal vez ayudarte con el divorcio.

—No tengo dinero.

—No te preocupes, nuestra fundación "Despertar" no te impone una tarifa por nuestros servicios. Nos mantenemos de donaciones, lo que quieras aportar ya sea con dinero o tal vez algo que pueda ayudar a nuestro albergue es bienvenido. —finalizó sonriendo cálidamente.

—Gracias.

Hoy hacía dos días de mí platica con Jane, ahora me encontraba esperando al abogado que me ayudaría a librarme de Paul. Jane me había dicho que se trataba de la persona que llevaba el área legal de la fundación y que por ser un caso especial había viajado exclusivamente para verme.

—Buenos tardes —me saludo Jane entrando a la habitación.

—Buenas tardes. —respondí el saludo.

—Tengo buenas noticias, el abogado que se encargara de tu caso ha llegado de viaje, está afuera esperando. ¿Hay algo que quieras saber antes? —negué con la mano.

Jane se acercó de nuevo a la puerta abriéndola y haciendo señas a la persona que aguardaba fuera.

Me dolía la cabeza, escuche atentamente el sonido del andar del abogado, eran pasos seguros. Deje de escucharlos cuando estos pararon a mi lado. Abrí el ojo sano y fue cuando la vi.

Era ella, Isabella la mujer que me quito a mí hombre.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le pregunte con veneno en mi voz. Mirando instintivamente a Jane y luego a Bella.

—Jane déjanos a solas un momento por favor —ellas se conocían, ¿se habrían burlado de mí?  
—Claro —aceptó de inmediato.

— ¿A qué has venido?, ¿a burlarte de mí? o ¿a restregarme en la cara lo feliz que eres con él? —mi voz era temblorosa y débil. De nuevo esas malditas hormonas.

—No sabía que eras tú. Te diré esto como mujer: no me alegra tu desgracia, pero todo en esta vida se paga. Como abogado te diré que estoy aquí para ayudarte, pero entenderé que si quieres que pase tú caso a otro para que puedas sentirte más cómoda hablando de tus asuntos. Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente.

—No quiero a ningún abogado, sólo que me dejen tranquila.

—Estas equivocándote, ahora es tiempo de actuar y liberarte de tu agresor, no lo hagas por ti, hazlo por el bebé que llevas dentro de ti. —ella sin decir más se fue. Entonces pensé que muy a mi pesar ella tenía razón, Paul no era bueno para nosotros.

Después de darle mil vueltas al asunto, pensé que si Bella llevaba mi caso, podría de nuevo entrar en su vida y en la de Edward. Bella era una mujer tonta e ingenua, era obvio que desconfiaría, pero sólo debía convencerla de que estaba enamorada perdidamente de Paul, y que no corría ningún peligro su matrimonio si me encontraba cerca.

Bree llego dos horas más tarde.

—Bella estuvo aquí —le dije a Bree mientras cepillaba mi cabello.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Ella es el abogado que se encargara de mi caso.

—No sabía que fuera abogado.

—Edward y ella se conocieron en la universidad, él me dijo alguna vez que ella termino su carrera dos años después que él.

— ¡Oh! No estarás pensando en aceptar ¿verdad? —me pregunto con temor.

—Ya no amo a Edward y estoy segura que con los abogados de Edward mi bebe y yo estaremos a salvo. —le dije para que no echara a perder mis planes.

—Pero será ella no él quien lleve tú caso. —insistía en alejarme.

—Es lo mismo.

—No, deberías alejarte, ya buscaremos a otra persona.

— ¿Estás loca? no tenemos dinero y no confío en nadie más.

—Es un error Rosalie, pero si insistes, sólo puedo pedirte, rogarte, no hagas una estupidez.

Cuando salí de la habitación de Rosalie me sentía abrumada y a la vez asqueada. Dios, no soy una santa o una víctima debía confesar que una parte de mí sentía una leve satisfacción por que el destino ha invertido los papeles. Pero tal vez, en otro tiempo y en otro lugar hubiera sentido pena por ella. Hoy no me permito tener compasión por aquellos quien no la merecen. Profesionalmente pienso que es mi deber ayudarla, pero no personalmente, eso para mí no sería ético, pues intencionalmente me dejaría ganar. Sí, mi parte herida y rencorosa eso haría. Si ella acepta la ayuda, lo mejor sería canalizarla con otro abogado. Tal vez Emmett.

— ¿Es la zorra? —Jane me saco de mis confusos y encontrados sentimientos.

—Sólo es una mujer maltratada Jane. —le respondí, pues era cierto.

— ¿Volverás a ser su amiga?, ¿llevaras su caso? —Jane, como siempre saco provecho de la situación para burlarse.

— Ni de broma Jane. —le respondí con mi rostro desfigurado por el temor de sus palabras.

Jane se fue a la oficina a atender otro asunto, mientras que yo regrese al departamento. Durante el trayecto pensé en las palabras de Rosalie, "Lo feliz que debes ser con él" lo que significaba que Edward no me mintió y que efectivamente ellos habían terminado.

Al llegar y entrar a mi nuevo hogar sentí nostalgia por mi antigua vida llena de paz en Italia. Ángela me ayudo bastante al igual que Jane. Les debía más de lo que un día podría pagarles. De pronto, mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar con esa odiosa melodía que me sacaba de quicio; a Jane le gustaba y ella la había colocado como timbre de mi teléfono.

Tome la llamada era Eleazar…

—Hola, buenas tardes Eleazar.

—Hola Bella, ¿qué tal tu viaje?

—Bien gracias.

—Me alegra, ¿estás en algún hotel hospedada? Porque a Carmen y a mí nos encantaría tenerte con nosotros.

—Gracias Eleazar estoy con una amiga.

—Ya veo, ¿estarás bien?

—Claro, no te preocupes.

—Sabes que es lo menos que puedo hacer por él, aunque no lo creas estoy seguro de cuanto te amaba.  
— ¿A qué hora será la cita?

—Mañana a las diez de la mañana. Ya su familia está enterada.

—De acuerdo. Ahí estaré, si me disculpas…

—Por supuesto que descanses.

Gracias.

Finalicé la llamada sin ánimos de nada, fui a la que sería mi habitación y comencé a desempacar guardando cada cosa debidamente en su lugar, hasta que me encontré el libro de Romeo y Julieta, en el había guardado la carta sin leer de Edward. Aun a pesar de tanto tiempo no me sentía preparada para saber su contenido, podría decir que el tema Edward Cullen era superado y de cierta manera así era, había perdonado sus errores, pero lo que nunca podría superar sería su muerte. Mañana se leería su testamento y yo no me sentía preparada para admitir que jamás lo encontraríamos, y sobre todo me encontraba aterrada de saber su última voluntad y lo que esperaba de mí.

Recordar la última vez que lo vi con vida aun me partía el corazón. A pesar del daño causado, el dolor y el rencor debía reconocer que llevaba tatuadas sus palabras:

—No te pido nada, sólo que me dejes amarte. No quiero causarte daño. Olvídame hoy y recuérdame mañana cuando estés recuperada. Sólo prométeme que lucharas por tu vida, hazlo sólo por ti porque tienes mucho que dar a otros, pero también tienes mucho que recibir.

Esa había sido la principal causa por la que acepte la propuesta de Jane para crear la fundación y así poder dar y ayudar a otros.

Con el alma de un beso no dado en los labios, estreche la carta cerca de mi corazón, uno de mis dedos toco la cicatriz y el borde que indicaba el lugar dónde hoy día tenía un marcapasos. Mordí mi labio inferior sentándome en la cama. Lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro en el momento que recordaba al hombre que me enamoro y a su vez destruyo irreparablemente una parte de mi alma…

….

El epílogo de Por Amor fue publicado el viernes pasado. Gracias nuevamente por su apoyo. Debo declarar que odio a FF, porque ahora no conozco el nombre de quien me deja un Review, todos son Anónimos (me refiero a quienes no tienen cuenta). Pero no importa todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos.

Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y sus comentarios ya sea con cuenta o sin ella. Todos son valiosos y apreciados.

Fecha de actualización **12 de julio**. Muchas gracias por su comprensión.

P.D: Bella habla en ocasiones como si Edward sigue vivo porque no acepta su muerte.

Besos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Por amor**

"**Una oportunidad para amarte"**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Trama a Rakelluvre. **

**Beta Sarobari, Lillian Mcarty P. Yumel 22 (Dr. Asesor) **

**Al nuevo lector: esta es la secuela del Fic Por Amor. ¡Bienvenidos!**

Capítulo 3

— _¿Me amas? _

—_Si _

— _¿Cómo cuanto? _

—_Tanto que si me lo pidieras, me sacaría el corazón del pecho y te lo entregaría en tus manos. Si con ello puedo hacerte feliz. _

…

El agua helada recorrió mi cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta el torso, el sentir frío en mi cuerpo adormecido por estar en una sola posición lo agradeció tanto como lo maldijo.

— ¡Infeliz despierta! —un golpe cayo sobre mis costillas desechas debido a las innumerables golpizas que estos hombres me daban en tanto la oportunidad tenían.

—Mmm —fue lo único que pude musitar debido al dolor y a que no tenía ya fuerza suficiente para más. Sentí que era levantado de mi asiento para ponerme de rodillas recargando en algún lugar mi cuerpo, dejando expuesta mi espalda. Sentí el frío del metal recorrer mi columna, el sonido familiar de unas tijeras rasgando la tela al cortarla. Después pasos alejándose. En pocos momentos comenzó la tortura.

…

_Vestida de blanco recorría el pasillo de la iglesia en dirección hacia mí, tan hermosa y angelical era el semblante de su sonrisa al cruzarse nuestras miradas. Sus ojos me hablaban con la voz del alma diciéndome cuanto me amaba. Yo lo sabia, siempre lo supe. Llego al fin, su destino entrelazándose con el mío. Mi padre me la entrega y me dice:_

—_Cuida de ella, como se te ha enseñado. Con amor y respeto. _

_Yo asiento en entendimiento a sus palabras. Sin apartar mi mirada de los ojos oscuros de mi amada, llevo su mano a mis labios y deposito un beso. _

…_.._

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, y me pregunto porqué ellos, mi familia no han pagado mi rescate. ¿Acaso fue tan grande el daño causado por mi estupidez?, ¿ella se encontrara bien?…

Escucho la puerta abrirse, mas de una persona entra, lo sé, porque me toman de ambos brazos y me arrastran a algún lugar, creo que me cambian de habitación. Por primera vez desde que me trajeron aquí, hace ya mucho tiempo, me quitan la venda que cubre mis ojos. Los abro poco a poco, la luz es tenue pero suficiente para ver el rostro del hombre que esta frente a mí. No le alcanzo a reconocer de inmediato, bajo la mirada; dicen: nunca los mires al rostro, si reconoces a alguien y ellos lo saben, tus oportunidades de sobrevivir se reducen a nada.

El hombre se acerca a mí y golpea mi rostro, es entonces que levanto la vista y detrás de él hay alguien más, que esta escondiéndose bajo la oscuridad de las sombras del cuarto. Pero él olvidó algo, olvidó quitarse de la muñeca lo que le identificaría. Desvío la mirada y trato de no volver a ver ahí. Me sorprendo, pues nada de lo que parecía ser en mi vida era real, esta traición es una verdadera mierda.

El hombre frente a mí, el que me golpeaba y la voz de mi secuestrador me tira encima unas fotografías. Son de ella, de Bella.

—Tú hijo de puta, ¿quien te crees, para ser el defensor de una ramera muerta y otra que esta por pagar su atrevimiento? Si tú eres un desgraciado que mientras su esposa vomitaba las entrañas tú te revolcabas con su amiga. Tu putita secretaria hipócrita igual a ti. —él soltó una carcajada y después me propino otro golpe al rostro. Yo no respondo nada, si esos golpes eran mi castigo por haberle hecho daño a mi esposa con gusto los acepto. Pero tras eso había algo mas turbio, esto solo era el pretexto.

—Yo no mato, forzó o prostituyo a nadie.

—Mi padre, tiene cáncer y va a pasar el resto de sus días encerrado, cometiste un grave error en meterte con uno de los líderes de la mafia.

—Puedo hacer que reduzcan su condena.

—No es tan fácil perdonarte, Edward. Veras, mi madre se suicido al enterarse que mi padre se acostó con esas mujerzuelas. Ellos eran un matrimonio de treinta años. Mi padre era un ejemplo a seguir, nunca le falto a mi madre.

— ¿Qué quieres? —comenzaba a desesperarme.

—Simple, hacerte pagar el dolor que ahora sufre mi padre por la perdida de mi madre. Que sientas lo que él siente. Ojo por ojo.

— ¿Quieres matarme?

—Eso es demasiado fácil. No, voy a matarla a ella. —mi sangre se helo— lenta y dolorosamente frente a ti. Después de todo pareciera que si le tienes cariño. Se te veía muy mal en el hospital. —Él soltó una carcajada.

—Mátame a mí, ella no es culpable de nada, ella ya ha sufrido bastante.

—Mi madre tampoco era culpable.

—Lo lamento, de verdad lo siento. Por favor te lo ruego.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es su mano en el aire, en ella un arma y luego oscuridad.

….

—_Edward, te amo. —ella me dijo con adoración, yo lo era todo para ella, siempre lo supe._

—_Y yo a ti Isabella. —me acerque lentamente a su rostro y deposite un beso casto en sus labios._

….

Cuando abrí los ojos un hombre estaba sentado frente a mí, no era el mismo que me golpeo.

—Puedo darte tres veces más de lo que él te da, si tan solo me dejas ir. —el hombre no me respondió ni siquiera me miro continuaba tallando un pedazo de madera con una pequeña navaja.

—Te ofrezco el dinero, una casa y protección. —De nuevo no obtuve respuesta.

Un par de hombres entraron llevaban con ellos a Emily la chica que había denunciado la muerte de su prima a manos de Sam. Ella estaba brutalmente golpeada.

— ¡Edward, has despertado! ¡Mira quien nos acompaña! —dijo señalando a Emily. Ella lloraba y temblaba de terror.

—Quiero que mires y que su muerte caiga sobre tus hombros. —él cargó la pistola que llevaba consigo, apuntó a la cabeza de Emily.

— ¡No, no por favor! —Grite pero mi voz fue callada por el sonido del impacto del arma al ser disparada.

…..

—_Bella yo…_

—_Yo… ya no puedo darte nada, todo te lo di. Mi vida, mi corazón todo. No volveré. Lo siento tanto. Quisiera poder amarte de nuevo, pero ya no tengo corazón para tí._

—_No te pido nada, solo que me dejes amarte. No quiero causarte daño. Olvídame hoy, recuérdame mañana cuando estés recuperada. Solo prométeme que lucharas por tu vida, hazlo solo por ti porque tienes mucho que dar a otros, pero también tienes mucho que recibir. _

—_Si._

Un estruendo fuera de la habitación me saca de mi inconciencia, se escuchan gritos y también disparos. Yo trato de mantenerme despierto, pero mi debilidad debido a los golpes, no me permite mantenerme totalmente consciente. De pronto distingo sombras entrando a la habitación, es Embry. Traía consigo un arma, él apunta a mi cabeza y solo rezo por que una vez terminada mi vida a ella la dejen en paz, solo quiero que ella sea feliz.

_Amada Esposa: _

_Desde el fondo de mi corazón, reconozco que he terminado con nuestro amor. Que fui yo quien se equivoco y que tú, lo único que hacías mientras yo te destruía, fue amarme con devoción. _

_Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo, yo…_

….

_**Esme**_

Estaba rezando por la seguridad de mi hijo, porque lo encontráramos pronto, sano y salvo. Habían pasado ya cuatro meses de su desaparición. La policía había llegado a la conclusión de que se trataba de una venganza y no un secuestro, pues jamás pidieron un rescate. Aun, cuando decían que las probabilidades de encontrarlo con vida eran mínimas, yo no perdía la esperanza. Él era mi hijo, jamás me daría por vencida hasta no tener su cuerpo inerte frente a mí.

El timbre del teléfono sonó, me levante y corrí a tomar la llamada pero fue Carlisle quien llego antes que yo.

—Casa de la familia Cullen

—…

—Si soy yo, dígame.

—…

—Vamos de inmediato.

—Carlisle ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunte con incertidumbre.

—Creo que han encontrado a Edward —dijo con tristeza— Debemos ir a la morgue a identificar el cuerpo.

Por un momento mi corazón se detuvo, pero no, mi sexto sentido de madre me decía que Edward no estaba muerto.

—No Carlisle ve tu, pero yo sé que mi hijo no esta muerto.

Y Carlisle así lo hizo, fue a la morgue a identificar el cuerpo de un hombre con las características físicas de mi hijo.

…..

_**Isabella**_

Había pasado seis meses de estar dentro de la clínica, me había rehusado a recibir las visitas de Alice y Esme. La razón muy sencilla, no quería saber nada de él, ni nada de lo que lo relacionaba. Esme siempre había sido de la creencia, que un matrimonio era para toda la vida y como Edward se encuentra arrepentido, estoy segura que ella me pedirá darle una última oportunidad. Yo, estoy cansada de oportunidades que lo único que ocasionan es que mi corazón se rompa una y otra vez. Además ya no tengo nada que ofrecer, no me siento capaz de dar una oportunidad sin estar cada cinco minutos pensando en que tal vez, esta engañándome cuando no esta conmigo. La confianza ya no existe entre los dos.

Hoy por fin después de ocho meses mi tratamiento ha terminado. Los médicos me han dado de alta. Y aunque sé que mi batalla contra mi misma y mi anorexia será de por vida estoy segura que podré lograrlo. Tengo listas mis maletas, Jane esta conmigo. Ella me propuso conocer a su familia en Italia, dijo que serian como unas vacaciones para tomar decisiones acerca de lo que quiero hacer de hoy adelante con mi vida. Tiene razón, aun no puedo enfrentarme a Edward y tampoco es que a él le importe de verdad. Si fuera así ¿por qué no ha venido ni una sola vez a verme?

Cuando iba a salir de la que había sido mi habitación durante estos meses, Jane entró.

—Bella, la familia de tú esposo esta aquí —me informo preocupada, supongo a mi reacción.

— ¿Sabes si él también esta aquí? —pregunte con miedo y a la vez con esperanza.

—No, el no está.

—Entonces no quiero verlos. Es a él a quien debe importarle verme no a su familia.

—De acuerdo.

….

Viviendo en Italia desde hacia cinco meses, había tomado la decisión de quedarme a vivir aquí. Donde podía olvidarme del dolor. Donde terminaría por olvidarlo.

Me encontraba preparando la cena de esta noche cuando el timbre del apartamento sonó. Me limpie las manos con el delantal que llevaba encima, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada. Cuando la abrí me sorprendió ver a un enorme hombre en la puerta de mi casa. Llevaba ropa casual.

—Buenas tardes, Señora Cullen —me saludo él con el nombre de mi esposo, era norteamericano y parecía conocerme, pues su sonrisa era amable.

— ¿Quién le dijo mi nombre? —le pregunté mientras trataba de hacer memoria por recordarlo, sin éxito alguno.

—Soy Emmett McCarty, trabajo en Cullen y Asociados.

—Lo envío mi esposo —afirme— ¿Me ha enviado el divorcio?

—No, en realidad… creo que debería tomar asiento. Tengo una noticia que darle —sin yo haberle invitado, el paso dentro del apartamento, dirigiéndose a la sala. Cuando llego me señaló con la mano un lugar para que tomara asiento. Él se sentó frente a mí.

—Bien ¿Qué es lo que él quiere?

—En realidad no ha sido su esposo el que me ha enviado. Fue el señor Eleazar.

—¿Qué? No entiendo.

—Tengo entendido que su esposo fue secuestrado el mismo día que usted fue internada en la clínica de rehabilitación.

—No puede ser —susurre mientras me llevaba una mano al pecho.

—Hace medio año encontraron un cadáver con las señas de su esposo, pero su rostro estaba irreconocible. Sus padres se rehusaron a reconocerlo como Edward.

—¿Que hay de las pruebas de ADN? —pregunté, con un nudo en la garganta.

—No son padres biológicos de su esposo. Es hijo adoptivo.

—¡Oh por Dios! —nunca me lo dijo, los recuerdos de él rehusándose a que adoptáramos vinieron a mi mente, junto con una pregunta ¿Él lo sabría? —Necesito… yo…

— ¿Puedó traerle un vaso con agua? —las palabras no salían de mi boca, solo asentí. Mientras él fue a la cocina, yo trataba de tomarle sentido a todo lo que este hombre me decía, ahora comprendía su ausencia. Había creído que yo no le importaba pero él me hizo prometerle que saldría adelante. ¿Me pregunto si él lo que le ocurriría, o si lo habían amenazado antes?

—Aquí tiene, bébalo todo.

— ¿Que han hecho sus padres? —mis manos temblaban mientras sujetaba con fuerza el vaso.

—Han contratado investigadores. Señora de verdad siento mucho tener que ser yo quien le traiga tan tristes noticias —asentí recibiendo sus disculpas.

—Sus padres, ¿no pagaron a tiempo el rescate?

—Al parecer fue una venganza, los secuestradores jamás se pusieron en contacto con ellos. Eleazar me ha enviado, para que usted como su esposa tome la decisión que sus padres no han hecho.

— ¿Dé que habla?

—Después de un año el señor Cullen no volverá y si lo hace no será con vida —ante esas palabras mi estomago se comprimió— Hay negocios, socios que piden la toma de decisiones. Es preciso que usted enfrente la realidad que sus padres no han podido afrontar.

— ¿Quieren que de por muerto a mi esposo? ¿Cuando su familia no ha perdido la esperanza de encontrarlo? —de pronto las nauseas vinieron a mí, corrí al baño sin decir nada y vomite. La impresión de su desaparición y el hecho de que me pidieran matarlo formalmente era demasiado. Después de varios minutos regrese a la sala.

— ¿Se encuentra mejor? —me pregunto preocupado.

—Si, lo lamento. Por favor continúe.

—Ha habido pérdidas en los negocios de su esposo. Debido a su ausencia, no se han podido tomar algunas decisiones que solo él como presidente y socio mayoritario puede decidir. Varios accionistas han pedido que la familia haga la lectura del testamento, y el heredero tome cartas en el asunto. De otra manera ellos se retiraran, y como consecuencia habrá demandas.

—No haré nada sin consultar antes a sus padres.

—De acuerdo, voy a dejarle los datos del hotel donde me hospedo. Solo le pido reconsidere todas las opciones. Sabemos que para usted será difícil la decisión. Pero tenga en cuenta que de usted dependen otros.

…..

Cuando Jane llego a casa me encontró sentada en el suelo, abrazando mis rodillas llorando.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —se acerca alarmada a mí.

—Edward esta muerto.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? —ella tenso la quijada.

Le explique todo lo que había hablado con el abogado de Eleazar. Ella me consoló, me sentía una estúpida por que jamás quise recibir las visitas de su familia. Esa noche hable con Esme. Ella lloro conmigo en el teléfono, fue una llamada que duro horas, le pedí perdón por mi desatención, y me uní a ellos en la búsqueda de Edward. No, no pude rendirme y darlo por muerto, sin antes haber agotado todos los intentos de encontrarlo. El hombre que Carlisle vio en la morgue, no podía ser Edward, aun cuando su rostro estaba desfigurado y no podía reconocerse. Carlisle como solo un padre puede saber, supo que no era él. Una marca, un lunar que el hombre tenia y Edward no.

Hable con Emmett y acordamos una cita, esta vez había sido asesorada por un abogado de Carlisle, tomamos la opción de que como su esposa y única autorizada por los bancos para hacer movimientos en sus cuentas, yo tomaría su lugar en su ausencia. Pero en este caso, Emmett había sido un gran apoyo e incluso él no se había inclinado a favor de aquellos socios que querían muerto a Edward, por así decirlo, él se había comportado de una forma neutral. Por lo que como empleado de Edward me precio tomar a Emmett como mi representante legal. Eleazar se había comunicado con gran insistencia conmigo, para pedirme de manera sutil le entregara el poder legal de los negocios, pero algo que había aprendido de Edward, cuando solía hablarme de su trabajo en las empresas y el bufete, es que jamás se debe dar a un socio, un poder que sea mayor que el tuyo. Sé que podía confiar en Eleazar, pero si accedía prácticamente le estaría entregando la empresa y Bufete de Edward. Algo que a él le había costado tanto tiempo y esfuerzo. Como siempre decía Edward, "es mejor no tentar al Diablo"

Desde Italia me mantenía en constante contacto con Emmett y con los investigadores que llevaban la búsqueda de Edward. Nunca regrese a Estados Unidos, la razón es que después de haberme enterado de su desaparición volví a caer en depresión, Ángela y Jane estuvieron dándome su apoyo. Fue entonces que Jane me propuso formalizar la fundación y así la iniciamos para poder honrar mi promesa hecha a él. Si algún día el regresaba yo podría mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que había cumplido mi promesa. Pero si no volvía, esperaba que donde quiera que estuviera supiera que lo había logrado.

….

Ahora después de cuatro años, sin esperanzas de encontrarlo ya, debíamos afrontar la realidad. Edward jamás volvería, aun cuando nuestros corazones se negaran a aceptarlo. La vida debía continuar.

Este día formalmente me encontraba de luto. A primera hora de la mañana me dirigí al que una vez fuera nuestro hogar. Frente al edificio un nudo en la garganta se me formo. Entré con las lágrimas apunto de ser derramadas de mis ojos. Una vez en el elevador me recordé, solo los buenos momentos que vivimos juntos, por un momento olvide el daño y los errores cometidos. Yo reconocí por primera vez mi culpa. Yo le permití sus humillaciones, sus maltratos, me deje manipular como una marioneta y ese fue mi grado de culpa. "El hombre llega hasta donde la mujer quiere"

Entre lentamente al departamento, se encontraba a oscuras. Las cortinas estaban cerradas. Camine hacia ellas y las corrí aun lado permitiendo que la luz del sol entrara a iluminar y dar un poco de calor a este lugar frío y muerto. Al darme la vuelta y ver mi derredor ahogue un grito, pues por primera vez me daba cuenta de que todo en este lugar me consumía. El frío color blanco de las paredes, los muebles, todo tan fuera de lugar para mí. Pero lo que mas daño me causó, es ver que el departamento se encontraba tal y como lo vi la ultima vez. Como si fuera ayer, como si el tiempo hubiera regresado.

Camine hacia la habitación, la cama tenia los rastros de lo que alguna vez fueran pétalos de rosas, ropa de él tirada en el suelo. Una triste sonrisa cruzo en mis labios. Sin soportar más permanecer en ese lugar fui y recogí la foto mas bonita que teníamos. Donde él parecía enamorado, donde yo le adoraba. El día de nuestra boda.

….

Cuando llegue al lugar donde se haría la lectura del testamento ya todos se encontraban ahí. Lo primero que hice al entrar a la habitación fue buscar con la mirada a Esme, ella se encontraba desecha. Camine hasta su lugar y sin decir nada nos fundimos en un abrazo. Después Alice se puso frente a mí y me dijo.

— ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

—Lo lamento Alice, jamás volveré a hacerlo.

Nos abrazamos y entonces el licenciado entró, saludó a los presentes y tomó su lugar.

Una vez sentados todos, se dispuso a leer la última voluntad de mi esposo…

En, Chicago Illinois, Estados Unidos de América, siendo las 13:15 horas del día 04 del mes noviembre del año dos mil tres, yo, Edward Anthony Cullen, hallándome en pleno goce de mis facultades mentales, otorgo Testamento Público Cerrado como a continuación expreso:

Nombro como único y universal heredero de todos mis bienes a mi esposa Isabella Swan…

Edward había redactado y firmado su testamento tan solo a dos meses de nuestro matrimonio. Negándome a su última voluntad no podía creer que él no considerara a su familia. ¿Por qué lo hizo?. No me había dado cuenta de la crisis nerviosa en la que había entrado hasta que Carlisle me abrazo frotando mis brazos para tranquilizarme. Lloraba y negaba. Pero él como un padre me dijo.

—Acepta la voluntad de mi hijo, él te amaba. A pesar de sus errores, él estaba arrepentido y dispuesto a ganar tu corazón de nuevo.

—No puedo, no puedo.

—Él hizo este testamento antes de sus errores, lo hizo pensando en proteger a la mujer que amaba. Nosotros no tenemos ningún inconveniente. Esme y yo fuimos sus testigos, en total acuerdo a su decisión.

…..

Habían transcurrido dos semanas de la lectura del testamento, Eleazar me dio la bienvenida, tenia miedo. No quería defraudar a nadie y llenar el enorme hueco que Edward había dejado me parecía algo imposible. Pero debía seguir su ejemplo. Emmett me había estado ayudando a ponerme al día con el manejo de los negocios de mi esposo, pero sobre todo en el manejo del Bufete. Emmett era el encargado de tomar decisiones, no sin antes consultarme, en mi ausencia él era mi asistente y mano derecha. Dividía mi tiempo sin dejar de lado la fundación.

Rosalie me había llamado la noche anterior, solicitando mi ayuda para demandar a su esposo. No pude decir que no, pero no seria yo quien llevara su caso. En la fundación tenia un puesto vacante temporal en el área legal. Una de nuestras abogadas colaboradoras se encontraba de incapacidad por un accidente automovilístico. Hoy debía entrevistar a un recomendado de Jane.

Me encontraba en mi oficina, en la fundación, leyendo los últimos casos que nos habían llegado, incluido el de Rosalie. Cuando Marian mi secretaria me informo de mi cita. Lo hice pasar de in meditado, no tenia demasiado tiempo, a las seis tenia junta con Eleazar, y eran las cuatro de la tarde.

Estaba ordenando los expedientes cuando el abogado entró al escucharlo levante la vista, un hombre vestido informal con un Jeans azul claro, playera gris Oxford, chaqueta café a juego con su cinturón y una bandolera igualmente café. Por instinto levante una ceja. ¿Como demonios se atrevía a presentarse vestido así en una entrevista de trabajo, donde por regla tenia que vestir de traje?

Seguí el recorrido de su cuerpo, su cuello y luego su rostro, un jadeo se escapo de mis labios en asombro. Su piel blanca, labios carnosos, un perfil recto como solo los griegos tenían, sus ojos cafés, opacados por lentes que llevaba puestos, una pequeña cicatriz en su ceja y otra en su frente. El cabello de un negro azabache lo llevaba demasiado corto.

—Buenas tardes señorita —su acento era sureño— Siento presentarme vestido informal, pero acabo de llegar a la ciudad, mis maletas se encuentran fuera de la oficina.

Inmediatamente tome su curriculum y lo leí por segunda vez. Me sentía confundida y nerviosa.

—Ethan Reader, para servirle señorita. —me ofreció su mano.

—Isabella Cullen —le estreche la mano que me ofreció, sintiéndome extrañamente cohibida por su sonrisa amable y su atractivo.

…

Nota:

A mi lectora mgsa:

Todo autor debe respetar su trabajo para que otros lo respeten, soy un autor que no teme matar a sus personajes principales. Un claro ejemplo Obscuro Corazón. Mas sin embargo matarlos no me hace ser una HDP, solo alguien muy valiente al arriesgarse a perder lectores. Al final creo que todos están en su derecho de abandonar la historia cuando ya no les guste, yo lo he hecho con algunas excelentes historias, llevándome lo que desde mi punto de vista, ha sido lo mejor de ellas. A ustedes mis lectores, jamás les he faltado al respeto, por lo que pido lo mismo a cambio. No pienso reportar tu mensaje, pues creo que no ha sido con intención de ofenderme, lo que si te sugiero es que utilices las palabras correctas para hacer saber tu molestia.

Gracias por leerme.

…

A todos mis lectores, un minuto de silencio para Edward Cullen…

Gracias por sus comentarios y alertas. Por las recomendaciones y por hacer de esta Fan-novela un tema de conversación con sus amigas y familiares. Mis saludos a la Fan familia y ¿Cuánto apostamos? =).

Próxima actualización **22 de julio.**

Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Por amor**

"**Una oportunidad para amarte"**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Trama a Rakelluvre. **

**Beta Sarobari, Lillian Mcarty P. Yumel 22 (Dr. Asesor) **

**Al nuevo lector: esta es la secuela del Fic Por Amor. ¡Bienvenidos!**

Capítulo 4

—_Ethan Reader, para servirle señorita. —me ofreció su mano._

—_Isabella Cullen —le estreché la mano que me ofreció, sintiéndome extrañamente cohibida por su sonrisa amable y su atractivo._

El estruendo de un portazo interrumpió la hipnosis de esos maravillosos ojos cafés, de inmediato, baje la mirada para ocultar la guerra interna, que su mera presencia me ocasiono

— ¡Oh! ¡Querido Ethan! —el exceso de entusiasmo en la voz de Jane llamó mi atención, levanté mi vista y la vi lanzarse a los brazos del hombre.

—Jane, si alcance a llegar a tiempo a la entrevista. —él amablemente correspondió el saludo con un beso en la mejilla de ella, para después soltarse de su abrazo, muy pero muy delicadamente. Eso me dio un poco de risa. La grandiosa Jane caza hombres siendo rechazada.

—Mmm Que malvado eres —dijo con puchero en los labios, si, ella se dio cuenta de su rechazo bien disimulado.

—Jane, están entrevistándome —le dijo apenado mirándome.

—Ya lo sé —le respondió de mala gana y después se dirigió a mí— Tú —me señalo— no te hagas la tonta, tiene un excelente curriculum, además me consta lo bueno que es. Mi recomendación es más que suficiente. Creo en él, como ya te platique, fue él quien le quito a mi cerdo exmarido una jugosa fortuna por sus maltratos, logró más de lo que dijo que haría.

—Jane. Dame unos minutos con él, a solas —le pedí, tenia que ser clara con el señor, respecto su amistad con Jane, para evitar problemas posteriores.

—Ponle a prueba, estoy segura que le divertirá el caso de tu zorra-amiga. Si no puede con el caso despídelo —odiaba cuando Jane se divertía con mi desgracia y maldición.

—Jane —la nombre señalando hacia la puerta con una mano.

—De acuerdo, ya me voy adiós —se acercó a Ethan— ¡Suerte guapo! —salió de la habitación dejándome sola de nuevo con aquel hombre y su extraña aura intimidante.

—Bien, —lo mire a los ojos —el hecho de que sea amigo de Jane, no significara que tiene el puesto asegurado. No permitiré ningún tipo de falta hacia el reglamento de la fundación —tome el reglamento y lo puse frente a él, lo tomo entre sus manos mirándolo solo un momento y luego regreso su vista a mis ojos —Como bien sugirió Jane, se le pondrá a prueba con un caso especial.

—Nunca pierdo señorita Cullen —me dijo muy seguro de si mismo, su arrogancia me fastidió un poco.

—Señora Cullen —le aclare. Él asintió.

—Disculpe, señora. ¿Por qué es especial? —me pregunto con la curiosidad marcada en su rostro.

—Por razones personales que no le incumben. —le respondí grosera, pero no pude detener mis palabras antes que salieran de mi boca. Él sonrío, y esa sonrisa… me dejo sin aliento.

—Percibo aversión hacia mi persona o ¿usted actúa de igual forma con todos sus empleados? —odio a este hombre tan atrevido, que esperaba que lo recibiera como Jane, iba a responderle como se debía pero mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

—Disculpe un momento —le dije al señor arrogancia— ¿Qué sucede Emmett? —le respondí a mi asistente, mirando al mismo tiempo mi reloj de pulsera, aun estaba a tiempo para llegar a la junta con Eleazar.

—_Eleazar acaba de autorizar llevar el caso del señor Stevenson_ —cerré los ojos, y solté un suspiro profundo.

—Recuérdamelo —le pedí, no porque no supiera de que me hablaba solo quería estar segura.

—_Los padres de la occisa dicen que envió a sus perros a atacarla y asesinarla mientras dormía._

—Ya, ¿A quien le dio el caso? —le pregunte.

—_A Erik_

—Bien me comunico con él en seguida y en cuanto a Eleazar yo me encargo en cuanto llegue a la oficina.

—_De acuerdo. ¿Bella?_

—Si

—_Te invito a cenar esta noche_ —no podía negarme, él me sacaba de mi rutina y disfrutaba de su compañía. Pero me gustaba hacerlo enojar.

—Estoy ocupada, lo vemos mas tarde.

—_Solo di si o no_ —dijo tajante.

—Si. Nos vemos —corté la llamada sin esperar respuesta por parte de él. Emmett era un buen amigo. Busque el archivo de Rosalie y se lo dí a Ethan.

—Su nombre es Rosalie Hale, fue encontrada por su hermana hace unas semanas en su departamento inconsciente y golpeada. El esposo se dio a la fuga. Ella no quiso poner una demanda en su contra, esta embarazada, pero quiere divorciarse. Por lo que a simple vista será un caso fácil.

— ¿Él sabe del embarazo?

—No, ella acababa de enterarse e iba a darle la noticia, ella llego mas temprano a casa y lo descubrió en la cama con otra mujer. Los detalles pregúntaselos a ella —mientras él leía el expediente, yo lo leía a él—. ¿Tienes alguna duda? —le pregunte finalmente.

— ¿Mi contrato?

—Pasa a recursos humanos ellos te darán el contrato temporal, dependiendo del manejo o del resultado que obtengas en el caso, decidiremos darte el contrato definitivo o no, tu salario aumentara si logras formar parte del equipo oficialmente. Solo recuerda que como fundación que se mantiene de donaciones no es un sueldo ostentoso.

—Sin problemas —su blanca y hermosa dentadura me saludo, lo que me provoco unas ganas tremendas de presentarle mi puño a esa boquita sonriente. En definitiva me caía muy mal este hombre.

— ¿Algo mas? —pregunté con una sonrisa mas que fingida.

—Gracias.

—Seria todo de mi parte, desde ahora, cualquier cosa debes dirigirte a Jane. Ahora si me disculpa… debo hacer una llamada urgente —antes de que lo asesine, quise decir.

—Gracias y un gusto en conocerla, señora Cullen. —me ofreció su mano y yo se la estreche con la mía, pero él la llevo a sus labios y deposito un beso en ella. De inmediato la retire.

—¡No vuelva a hacer eso! —había hablado mas fuerte de lo debido incluso gritado, pero su actitud de casanova me molesto, era una total falta de respeto lo que hizo.

—Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir. —dijo sin mirarme a la cara tomo el archivo del escritorio para dar media vuelta e irse. Pude notar tristeza en sus ojos cuando el antes de cerrar la puerta me miro por un momento.

…

_**Jane**_

— ¿Eso que escuche fue un grito? —le pregunté al guapetón con diversión. El suspiro con profundidad, su rostro era de un completo anhelo —. ¿Qué le hiciste, la besaste?

—No, me hubiera arrojado por la ventana —me dijo soltando una carcajada llena de amargura.

— ¡No!… ella es incapaz de hacer semejante cosa —le bromee para alegrarle un poco, pero su mirada me dijo lo inútil de mis intentos —. Te flecho ¿no es cierto?

—Es muy hermosa y detrás de ese escritorio muy sexi. ¡Dios! No pude resistirme —dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa picara.

—Tienes competencia. Emmett, ¿lo conoces? —le pique el orgullo y bien merecido que se lo tenia.

—Ese hijo de… —solté una tremenda carcajada.

—Tranquilo galán, ella es viuda y muy rica, por cierto. Puede buscarse algo de compañía.

— ¡Cállate Jane o cometeré un asesinato! —Solté una carcajada ante su frase.

…..

_**Isabella**_

Me encontraba discutiendo con Eleazar, Emmett y Erik, acerca del caso del muy probable asesino. Eleazar había estado renuente a desistir de su decisión a avalarlo.

—¡No vamos a defender a ese hombre! —dije alzando mi tono de voz mas de lo normal. ¿Es que acaso no me hacia entender?

—El hombre no es culpable, ¿quién puede culparlo, por querer tener perros que protejan su propiedad? —dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—La esposa había interpuesto una demanda un mes antes de su muerte, por agresión por parte de él, sus padres dicen que la golpeaba, incluso hay un video y fotografías —. Traté de hacerle comprender que el hombre no era inocente, y que no se merecía la libertad.

—Pero no fue él, los Doberman son perros no muy fieles, son inestables. Se dice que hasta llegan a desconocer al dueño, y ella no era precisamente la dueña, era él.

—He dicho que no, Eleazar —este hombre que alguna vez considere justo estaba decepcionándome.

—Yo tengo tanto derecho como tú de decidir que hacer o no —por un momento guarde silencio y me obligué a mirar a Erik.

—Eleazar este es un caso en el que no se ganara, él realmente es un asesino las pruebas, testimonios todo esta en su contra. Además ¿por qué poner en libertad a un asesino? —no quería actuar como villana pero no me deja alternativa, tampoco permitiría que intentara denigrarme por ser mujer.

—Lo siento Eleazar, pero hay pruebas de que él hablo con el entrenador para que le enseñara las órdenes de ataque específicas a matar —dijo Erik, asentí en agradecimiento por su apoyo y lealtad a mi persona.

—Si ganamos este caso tan complicado nos atraerá mas clientela, ¿qué no lo entiendes Isabella?, tampoco entiendo porque tú cuestionas mis decisiones, Edward jamás lo hizo, no interfería con mi trabajo. —me dijo irritado, su mirada era feroz.

—El que no comprende eres tú Eleazar, Edward esta muerto, ahora yo tomo sus decisiones. —hablé lo mas tranquila que pude conteniendo las lagrimas consecuencia a el recuerdo de mi esposo.

— ¡Esta no es tu maldita fundación!, no solo tú puedes decidir también los socios y yo soy uno de ellos. No estoy de acuerdo con tus decisiones.

—No vamos a defender a un hombre que de verdad es un asesino, va en contra de los valores de nuestra firma y del propio Edward quien siempre se inclino por defender aquellos que en verdad estaban siendo culpados injustamente —respondí tajante ignorando su comentario de mal gusto, pero pronto perdería la paciencia si continuaba con sus necedades.

—¡No seas hipócrita! Durante cuatro años viviste del dinero que se te hacia llegar, y era dinero que delincuentes pagaron por defenderlos.

—Eleazar tranquilízate —le dijo Emmett.

—¡Fuera todos ahora! —si, logro sacarme de mis casillas, pero no iba a rebajarme frente a todos.

—Escúchame bien Eleazar, tal vez a ti y a otros no les agrade lo que yo decido o hago, pero soy la socia mayoritaria así que pueden sentirse libres de venderme sus acciones y largarse a formar su propia firma y vender su maldita alma al diablo, pero yo mando aquí. Piénsalo muy bien y has lo que mejor te convenga.

—Estás equivocada si piensas que tienes la razón, eres inexperta, fui la mano derecha de Edward, él siempre me escucho pero tú te rehúsas a hacerlo.

—Edward ya no esta aquí y todos somos distintos.

—Él tenia razón, es imposible razonar contigo, ahora comprendo sus acciones —eso había sido un golpe bajo, pero no respondería a sus ofensas.

— ¡Largo de mi oficina!

….

Todo el día había estado metida en la oficina trabajando olvidándome del mundo exterior. La cabeza me dolía debido al estrés, pero sobre todo a la discusión con Eleazar. Gire mi silla quedando frente al ventanal, la noche había llegado hacia un par de horas. Miré el cielo estrellado y me pregunté cuantas veces Edward se sintió de la manera en la que hoy me siento. También, si alguna vez pensó en mí mientras veía las estrellas como ahora hago yo.

Un leve toque a la puerta me trajo de nuevo a mi realidad.

—Adelante.

—Hola, ¿ya estas lista? —era Emmett y su gran sonrisa.

— ¿Para que? —me hice la desentendida.

—Lástimas mis sentimientos, cena. —dijo, y yo me eché a reír por su mala actuación de hombre herido.

— ¡Oh! Si, disculpa, tengo la cabeza hecha un lío. —fingí igual que él.

—Pues una rica cena con un buen amigo es la solución.

Compartir tiempo con Emmett fuera del trabajo era algo gratificante, él era un hombre encantador, con un buen sentido del humor, alegre por naturaleza y muy inteligente. Físicamente era muy guapo, con su altura de 1.90, su cuerpo musculoso por su exceso de ejercicio, le daban el aspecto de un luchador, que era capaz de tomar a la mujer amada en un brazo y llevársela a casa. Un hombre del que una mujer normal podría enamorarse fácilmente. Pero yo no podría, yo era su jefa y ¡Por Dios! No me veía en la posición de verme relacionada con mi asistente. La segunda razón , él era mi único amigo y tener un romance con él seria acabar con nuestra amistad demasiada valiosa para mí. Además Emmett tenía otros intereses.

Cuando salimos al estacionamiento me sentí como muchas otras ocasiones, observada, esa sensación de que cuando vas caminando la piel se te eriza y un escalofrío recorre tu cuerpo. Sintiendo a la vez una fuerte mirada detrás de ti taladrándote, disimuladamente gire hacia atrás pero no había nada solo algunos autos del personal que aun se encontraba en el edificio.

Subimos al coche de Emmett y fuimos a cenar.

…

_**Isabella**_

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy cansada, pero siendo responsable me levante y prepare para partir a la fundación. Cuando salí de mi recamara para ir a la cocina me encontré con Jane quien ya estaba desayunando.

—Preparé el desayuno —dijo Jane al verme entrar a la cocina.

—Gracias mañana lo haré yo.

—No, yo hago el desayuno todos los días pero los fines 'de semana tú cocinas y haces las compras. Odio hacerlas yo. —dijo refunfuñada.

—De acuerdo.

— ¿Qué te pareció Ethan? —aquí iba como siempre la casamentera.

—Trae un buen curriculum, se nota que es bueno en lo suyo, muy seguro de sí mismo —me enfoqué en lo profesional para despistarla o mas bien tentar terreno, tal vez me equivocaba y ella realmente quería algo con él.

— ¿No te pareció atractivo? —me miraba a los ojos.

—No. ¿A ti si?

— ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

—Me cae muy mal, es odioso. ¿Sabes que me beso la mano? —dije indignada y furiosa al recordar el incidente. Era frustrante su actitud.

— ¿Por eso le gritaste?

—No me digas que se escucho hasta los pasillos. —dije poniéndome colorada de vergüenza y cubriéndome el rostro con amabas manos. Si, definitivamente lo aborrecía.

—Si

—Te dije que no me dijeras.

—Ese Ethan te gusta. —dijo soltando una carcajada.

—¡Vete al diablo Jane!

….

Cuando llegamos a la oficina me sorprendí al encontrar a mi peor pesadilla Rosalie Hale, sentada esperando mi llegada. En cuanto me vio llegar, se puso de pie y camino hacia mí.

—Hola Bella —me saludo con rostro apenado, sin mirarme a los ojos.

—Licenciada Cullen. Acompáñame —Nos dirigimos a mi oficina en silencio una vez dentro y sentadas una frente a la otra la inste a hablar.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí Rosalie? —le pregunté, mientras prendía el ordenador, la verdad era que trataba de no mostrarle mucha importancia ella no la merecía. Bastante hacia con ayudarla, solo porque tenía un compromiso con esta sociedad y fundación.

—Ayer recibí una llamada de un tal Ethan Radear, me informo de que seria mi abogado —me dijo, cuando la observe note cierto nerviosismo en la gran Rosalie, ella ya no era tan segura de sí misma como lo fue alguna vez, no, ella ahora sujetaba su bolso desgastado con fuerza.

—Por supuesto, él es el mejor de nuestro equipo —si, mentí, como si el tuviera mucho trabajando con nosotros, pero teníamos que darle seguridad a nuestros clientes haciéndoles saber que tenían lo mejor para ayudarles, y mas cuando eran tan inseguros como Rosalie.

—Si, estoy segura de que si, Pero me sentiría mas tranquila si lo llevaras tú.

—Lo siento pero no me es posible —le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro haciéndole saber que conmigo las puertas estaban bien cerradas.

— ¿Por lo que sucedió entre ambas?

—No, en realidad no tengo tiempo.

—Yo vi cuando llegaste al restaurante, ese día por la mañana Edward había terminado conmigo. Yo le obligue a ir a cenar esa noche. Y cuando te vi ahí mirándonos quería que pensaras que el seguía engañándote.

—El pasado ya no importa Rosalie —le dije, no queriendo abrir viejas heridas o terminaría desgreñándola, mordí fuertemente mi labio inferior y lo solté cuando el sabor de la sangre se mezclo con mi saliva.

—Quiero pedirte perdón por mi traición y por el daño que te he causado —un toque a la puerta la interrumpió, lo que me hizo sentir aliviada.

—Adelante —por la puerta vi entrar a Ethan, vestido de un traje color negro, debía admitir que le quedaba bastante bien.

—Señora Isabella —me saludo aun sin percatarse de mi visita y no fue hasta que se aproximó que vio a Rosalie de espaldas. —Mis disculpas, no sabia que se encontraba ocupada.

—No te preocupes de hecho, se trata de tu cliente Rosalie Hale.

—Buenos días y un gusto en conocerla personalmente. —él acorto la distancia y le tendió la mano, ella ni siquiera lo miro. Ella le ignoro como si no existiera. Ethan bajo la mano al percatarse de que ella no se la daría. Y aunque el me caía muy mal, no merecía ese trato, me enfurecí.

—Rosalie, ¿qué quieres? Te hemos asignado un abogado que te ayude con tu problema, y tú lo rechazas.

—Quiero que seas tú quien lleve mí caso.

—Te he dicho que no me es posible — ¿quién se creía esta loca para venir a imponerse?

—Entonces que lo haga Edward, él me defendió una vez, y le tengo confianza. No aceptare a nadie mas —maldita desgraciada, estaba furiosa tanto que solté la verdad sin compasión hacia esa mujer que seguramente aun sueña con un hombre prohibido.

—Rosalie, Edward esta muerto — dije con mi mejor tono de voz mas clamado, dulce e hipócrita que tenía. Disfrutando de su expresión de horror. Si, no soy santa, ni buena gente, solo soy una humana imperfecta.

—¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?

—Edward esta muerto —le repetí como si esa frase fuera un cuchillo, que apuñalaba su corazón sin compasión, me recargue en el respaldo de mi asiento con una sonrisa fría, por un momento me había olvidado de Ethan. Dirigí mi mirada a él, quien me miraba sorprendido su rostro me borro mi sonrisa.

—Mentirosa, no quieres que nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo porque temes que te abandone, que nuestra historia se repita.

—Entonces es por eso que decidiste tomar la ayuda de la fundación, para acercarte a él. Sal de esta oficina, si es que tienes un algo de dignidad.

—¿Dónde esta él?, ¿le has hablado de mi situación?

—Ya te he dicho que Edward esta muerto.

—No es cierto…— Rosalie salió de la oficina, hecha una furia y con lagrimas en los ojos. Yo daba gracias por estar sentada de otra forma mis piernas me hubieran fallado. Al querer dañar a Rosalie, también me dañe a mí misma. Una cosa es saberlo y otra muy distinta tener que reconocer la muerte de Edward en voz alta. Levante mi vista y Ethan me miraba de una manera que no podía ser otra que la lastima.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le pregunte con frialdad.

—Tu amiga se me adelantó al decirte que no me quiere como su abogado.

—Ve con Jane, y dile que te de algo que hacer.

—Si. —Dío media vuelta pero se detuvo apenas dio los primeros pasos a la salida — ¿Te sientes bien?

—Si, déjame sola. —sin mas salió de la oficina.

…..

Era de noche cuando me acerque a esa casa, donde se encontraba aquella mujer con la que le había sido infiel a Jessica, cuando ella abortó por tercera ocasión. Había sido solamente un desliz de una noche pero ella supo jugar sus cartas, ahora me extorsionaba con dinero que debía traerle mensualmente. Si yo no cumplía me llamaba al celular o a casa. Jessica me amaba ciegamente y nunca ha hecho alusión de una amante por esas extrañas llamadas.

Odiaba a esa mujer, ahora me encontraba atado de pies y manos. Toque el timbre y ella abrió la puerta.

—Hola, llegas tarde.

—tenia que hacer que Jessica se fuera a casa antes que yo. Aquí tienes —le dije entregándole el sobre con el dinero.

—Bueno cariño, no quieres pasar.

—No Heidi. Adiós.

Camine al auto y subí a este. Vi como Heidi entró a su casa y cerro la puerta, mientras que yo buscaba las llaves del auto estas se me cayeron. Me agache y busque en la oscuridad hasta encontrarlas. Pero cuando me levante y vi el retrovisor me encontré con el rostro de él reflejada en el espejo. Él me apunto con una pistola en la sien. Intente decir algo pero la impresión de verlo y luego de su amenaza me paralizo impidiéndome el habla.

— ¡Sorpresa! Mike —dijo—me pregunto ¿que diría Jessica sobre tu amante? —me arrojo a las piernas unas fotografías y papeles cuando tomé uno para saber que eran me di cuenta que eran estados de cuenta. Míos.

— Soy tú amigo, no tú enemigo.

—Eso esta por verse. Enciende el auto y conduce con mucho cuidado —conduje por un buen rato, sudaba y temblaba —. Háblame de Eleazar y de tu nueva jefa…

…..

Llegue a casa demasiado cansada y abrumada, había sido un día terrible. Jane no se encontraba. Me desnudé para tomar un caliente y relajante baño. Cuando estaba apunto de entrar a la ducha mi celular sonó, me entraron ganas de votarlo al cesto de basura. Pero no lo hice cuando vi en el identificador que era Jane.

—Hola

—Amiga estoy en el bar, "Luna Llena" tienes que venir.

—Amiga estoy apunto de darme un rico y calientito baño.

—No, olvídalo estoy con Dimitri y un amigo.

—¡No! La última vez que me arrastraste a una cita doble tuve que ver vomitar al tipo, soportar su mal aliento. ¡Olvídalo!

—Este si te va a gustar.

—No Jane.

—Por favor esta haciéndome mal tercio.

—De acuerdo pero, me largo si es un idiota.

—No te arrepentirás.

Llegué al Bar y busqué con la mirada a Jane, la encontré en una mesa en el rincón del Bar con Dimitri y otro que se encontraba de espaldas. Camine hacia ellos Jane al verme me sonrío con su sonrisa de complicidad. Lo que me decía que algo traía entre manos.

—Buenas noches —a la pareja y me gire para mirar al susodicho, me asombre al encontrarme con Ethan.

—Buenas noches señora. —me sonrío. Mire a Jane pero esta huyo tomando a Dimitri de la mano llevándoselo a quien sabe donde. No había de otra me senté junto a Ethan.

Había un silencio y tensión muy incómodos. Yo miraba todo a mi alrededor exceptoél, me sentía confundida no sabia cual era la causa de mi incomodidad con él, o porque mi odio infinito. Tanto trate de ignorarlo que no me di cuenta que me había pedido una bebida hasta que el mesero se acercó y la coloco frente a mí, era cerveza clara, justo lo que siempre tomaba, cuando estaba en casa o con gente de confianza, ya que era muy mala bebedora.

—Gracias.

— ¿Por qué me odia? —gire mi rostro para verle y su mirada oscura me atrapo.

—No le odio. —respondí, sabiéndome mala mentirosa.

Nuevamente el mesero se acercó y me entrego una nota. Era de Jane, al leerla me entraron ganas de asesinarla.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Jane y Dimitri se fueron a su departamento. Bueno será mejor que me vaya a casa. —con intención de levantarme e irme tome mi bolso pero el me tomo del brazo y me sugirió:

— ¿Por qué no termina su cerveza?…

…..

Me sentía flotar en un mar de sensaciones agradables de las que no quería dejar de sentir, era un hermoso sueño, tiene que serlo, lo sé porque él estaba conmigo y eso no es posible. Porque Edward esta muerto. Él se acercó a mí y toma mis manos, besa cada una de ellas y luego se acerca a mi rostro depositando un calido beso en mis labios. Después me susurra al oído…

—_Déjame amarte. No quiero causarte daño. Hoy recuerda cuanto te amé al principio y cuanto te amo ahora. Permíteme darte lo que un día tú me diste…_

Desperté. La luz entraba por las ventanas, deslumbrándome. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz vi a mí alrededor. Me levante al desconocer la cama y las cosas que me rodeaban. Esta no era mi habitación, el frío de la mañana calo mis piernas desnudas mire mi vestuario, y traía una playera que no era mía. Trague en seco. ¿Dónde me encontraba? Hice memoria y entonces recordé haber ido en busca de Jane al bar… Mire de nuevo a mí alrededor esta vez no en forma de reconocimiento más bien en busca de alguna pista para saber mi paradero. Entonces encontré un porta retrato, ahí estaba él en el centro de la imagen, a su derecha una mujer mayor a su izquierda una chica morena muy hermosa y frente a él de rodillas mirando a la cámara un joven también morena como la chica. ¿Quiénes eran? La puerta de la habitación se abrió Ethan entro con una charola repleta del desayuno. Recordé mis piernas desnudas y me senté en la cama cubriéndome con las sabanas.

— Buenos días, Bella durmiente —dijo con esa estúpida sonrisa arrogante. Sintiéndome apenada, aturdida y muy confundida le pregunte:

—¿Qué pasó ayer?…

…..

¿Qué pasó?…. Mil disculpas por el retrazo, ya saben los detalles, pero la buena noticia es que las actualizaciones volverán a hacer semanales. Para el siguiente miércoles, el capítulo tratara de un especial Ethan Reader.

Sé que las Edward/Bella, están queriéndome matar, pero recuerden Por Amor, se hizo una votación donde elegían a su posible galán para esta faceta de la historia. Si, ya sé que gano Emmett, no coman ansias y les daré un consejillo no dejen de leer, no teman a explorar todo un mundo de posibilidades.

Muchas gracias los Suri Awards, ¡Felicidades a las ganadoras!.

Gracias a quienes nominaron esta historia, a todas aquellas personas que nos dieron su voto y su apoyo, tanto a mis betas que participaron, como a la historia. Miles de gracias.

Quiero agradecer a todos las chicas que amablemente toman su tiempo para comentar, por sus favoritos y alertas? Ha ha ha.

Bueno sorpresa a las niñas que pedían Obscuro Corazón de regreso, un consejo si quieren leerlo mañana actualizo el primer capitulo, borrare el final alternativo; si, leyeron bien final alternativo, el que jamás volverá a hacer publicado para esta nueva edición, por lo que si quieren copiarlo y guardarlo para leerlo al final de la historia háganlo ahora. Este fic es tragedia.

De la Tentación a la Obsesión ya actualice disculpen la demora. (Fic no apto para menores de edad).

Bajo el Crepúsculo toca el viernes.

Bueno sin mas pendientes, nos leemos el siguiente viernes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Por amor**

"**Una oportunidad para amarte"**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Trama a Rakelluvre. **

**Beta Sarobari, Lillian Mcarty P. Yumel 22 (Dr. Asesor) **

**Al nuevo lector: esta es la secuela del Fic Por Amor. ¡Bienvenidos!**

**Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción Ten miedo de mí (Fernando Delgadillo)**

"Querido lector, te presento a Ethan Reader"

Capítulo 5

Ten miedo de mí.

La sensación de su cálido cuerpo junto al mío despertó aquellos instintos que habían permanecido dormidos por mucho tiempo. Aspiré el aroma de su cabello castaño inundando mis sentidos, después la observé dormir por un momento. ¡Diablos! Es hermosa, el semblante en su rostro era distinto al de siempre, no hay rastro de melancolía. Parecía feliz en sus sueños. Besé su frente, luego sus labios, correspondió en sueños. Después susurré en su oído todo lo que me hizo sentir desde el primer día que la conocí hasta el día de hoy.

Me levanté y tomé un cambio de ropa limpia, mientras me dirigí al cuarto de baño me desnudé botando la ropa al suelo dejando un camino a mí paso, en el lumbral de la puerta del baño la observé, sus piernas desnudas enredadas en la sabana despertaron mi libido y antes de hacer algo, me largué a tomar una ducha de agua fría.

Cuando salí limpio y cambiado ella seguía durmiendo fui a la cocina y preparé un café junto con un delicioso desayuno. Coloqué todo en una charola, tomé una flor del florero que había en la sala, arreglo que mi madre me dio. Me dirigí a la habitación y cuando entré, la vi levantada mirando el portarretratos que había en mi cómoda.

— Buenos días, Bella durmiente —le dije sonriendo y feliz, pero ella me miró con odio.

— ¿Qué pasó ayer? — ¡Diablos!

**Flasback**

Llegue al Bar, para reunirme con Jane y Dimitri, ese dúo y sus travesuras malévolas, pero la verdad era que hoy necesitaba de su ingenio, necesita poder acercarme a ella, y si los planes de Jane funcionaban hoy podría ser mi oportunidad de romper el hielo con Isabella, para poder formar parte de su vida.

—Buenas noches —les dije apenas llegue a la mesa donde se encontraban, ellos platicaban amenamente.

—Hola, cariño —me saludó Jane, con su sonrisa coqueta. Dimitri solo levantó la mano, pues estaba demasiado ocupado bebiendo su cerveza.

— ¿Ya viene? —pregunté.

—Si, justo esta entrando —dijo Jane, todos dimos rienda suelta a la actuación.

—Buenas noches —la escuché decir, me gire y entonces el tiempo para mi se detuvo. Lucia hermosa con esa blusa negra que se le pegaba a sus hermosos pechos como una segunda piel, la falda igualmente negra, que aunque le llegaba debajo de las rodillas le hacia ver tremendamente sexy, pues le hacia notar sus agradables y deliciosas curvas, mi corazón latía con rapidez.

—Buenas noches señora —le sonreí, pero desvíe mi mirada al instante sintiéndome un maldito pervertido, ya que cada vez que la llamaba señora mi imaginación volaba a una habitación donde me encontraba esposado a la maldita cama. Cuando mire frente a mí, Jane y Dimitri ya se habían marchado, le hice señas al mesero y ordene una jarra de cerveza clara y dos tarros. Bella miraba a todas partes excepto a mí. Ella era tan difícil. El mesero sirvió las bebidas, colocándole enfrente la suya.

—Gracias —le dijo amablemente cosa que me irrito. ¿Por qué no puede regalarme un poco de su amabilidad?

— ¿Por qué me odia? —le pregunté, no soportando mas el no saber el porqué de su desprecio.

—No le odio —dijo la muy mentirosa. Nuevamente el mesero se acercó y le entrego la nota de Jane.

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunté fingiendo interés.

—Jane y Dimitri se fueron a su departamento. Bueno será mejor que me vaya a casa —con intención de irse tomo su bolso, pero antes de que se levantara tome su muñeca y le dije con mi mejor cara de perrito abandonado…

— ¿Por qué no termina su cerveza?…

**Fin de flashback**

—Señora —miré la cama, no tenía esposas que pudiera ocupar pero las agujetas de mis zapatos bien podrían servirle —, un caballero no tiene memoria —coloque la charola en mi escritorio haciendo un lado algunos papeles del trabajo.

—Precisamente ahora no esta siendo un caballero, lo único que me hace pensar es que usted abuso de mi.

— ¿Disculpe? —la observé con el rostro horrorizado y herido —, usted es la señora aquí, que me sedujo llevándose consigo mi virtud sin ninguna promesa de amor o matrimonio. Lo único que trato de hacer es ahorrarle el hecho que quiera corresponderme solo porque se sienta obligada —su rostro era un poema, tenía la boca abierta, y los ojos casi se le salían de su lugar y no pude soportarlo mas, solté la carcajada.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! —me gritó, mientras ponía una mano en su pecho y soltaba el aire que al parecer tenía contenido.

—Enserió no creo que quieras saber lo que paso —le dije, pero ella me miraba aterrada al pensar que lo que paso ayer fue el peor error de su vida, solté un suspiro.

….

_**Isabella**_

Lo miré suspirar, se notaba la guerra interna que tenía, acerca de contarme o no, tome una almohada me acosté boca-arriba y la puse en mi rostro, cerrando mis ojos. De pronto sentí su peso caer a mi lado él aparto la almohada de mi rostro y dijo.

—Si quieres suicidarte asfixiándote con la almohada hazlo por favor en tu casa, no quiero que me culpen. —aun cuando sus palabras eran broma lo había dicho con tanto cariño, que una sensación de protección sentí a mi alrededor. Miraba sus ojos cafés, através de los lentes. Mis manos tomaron vida propia, fueron a su rostro y acaricie su mejilla, él cerro los ojos y entonces los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente…

**Flashback**

— ¿Por qué no termina su cerveza? —me dijo y yo sinceramente la necesitaba, no me gustaba beber frente a desconocidos debido a mí mala resistencia al alcohol. Pero era eso o tener que ir al departamento a escuchar la noche de pasión de Jane y su amigo.

—De acuerdo —decidí relajarme, que mas daba, los días anteriores fueron un asco, la presión que Eleazar me ejercía me tenía al borde del colapso. Bebí medio tarro de jalón, la cerveza fría y deliciosa recorrió mi boca y mi garganta hasta mi estomago sentí todo el maldito recorrido que hizo.

—Gracias, odio beber solo —le regale la primera sonrisa sincera desde que lo conocí y él también lo hizo.

—De hecho lo hago más por necesidad que por usted —lo vi sonreír divertido, entonces llevó el tarro a sus labios y bebió, pude apreciar el recorrido del liquido pasar por su garganta moviendo su manzana de Adán, dejó el tarro sobre la mesa y con la punta de la lengua limpio la espuma que había quedado en el contorno de sus labios. ¡Dios mío! Se me hizo agua la boca de tan solo pensar en los suaves que parecían sus labios tan comestibles y sensuales. Di un pequeño sorbo a mi bebida desviando mi mirada a la pequeña pista de baile. De pronto sentí un escalofrío en la espalda al momento que él paso por detrás de mí. Pero fue peor lo que sentí cuando me dijo al oído:

— ¿Bailamos? —me ofreció su mano.

—No gracias.

—Por favor no me rechaces cuando la gente de las mesas a nuestro alrededor nos observan.

—Te advierto que te pisaré.

—¡Oh!, no lo harás —tomó mi mano y me arrastró a la pista, la canción era lenta y me acercó a su cuerpo, pero no demasiado. Su aroma entro por mis fosas nasales, era un aroma fresco y sensual, me acerque un poco más para aspirarlo mejor. Él rodeo mi cintura y me pego mas a su cuerpo clavando su quijada en el hueco de mi cuello. Extrañamente me sentía bien, no percibía morbo en su abrazo, solo era un acercamiento entre dos personas que están conociéndose.

Cuando termino la canción, me di cuenta de que no le pise, lo que hizo volver a regalarle una sonrisa. El beso mi mano, pero en esta ocasión no me molesto. Cerró los ojos, creo esperando a que le insultara por su acción, cuando esta no llegó soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza yo le secunde. Me halo hacia él y posando una mano en mí cintura posesivamente me condujo de regreso hasta la mesa.

Conversamos por largo tiempo, haciéndome preguntas superficiales, sobre mi familia, las cosas que me gustaban o disgustaban, de él me enteré que tiene dos hermanos Seth y Leah. Él es el mayor. Su padre murió en un accidente cuando solo tenía diez años. Ayudó a su madre a cuidar de sus hermanos mientras ella trabajaba. Consiguió una Beca además de trabajar para terminar sus estudios. En el aspecto sentimental era protector con sus seres amados. Buscaba el amor de su vida, decía estar seguro de que en algún lugar se encontraba su princesa de cuento de hadas, a la que había perdido en el camino. Él decía tener defectos como los celos, y muchos otros más que me dijo no quería revelar o saldría corriendo. Asombrosamente no se alababa diciéndome sus virtudes, no, él me dijo cuan imperfecto y humano era. Él solo se autonombro príncipe no azul.

No me di cuenta de que nos acabamos cuatro jarras, hasta que me levante para ir al tocador y la cabeza me dio vueltas haciéndome perder el equilibrio, Ethan me sujetó antes de que saludara a mi mejor amigo el piso.

— ¡Hey! Cuidado hermosa —arrastró la "sa" lo que me causo una tonta risa.

—Upss, por eso no bebo alcohol, creo que ya me esta haciendo efecto. Voy al tocador y me voy señor Ethannn.

—No, nada que se va, yo la acompaño. —le sonreí, si, de nuevo lo hice y no sabia cuantas veces en la noche ya lo había hecho.

Caminamos del Bar hasta mi departamento, en un silencio cómodo. Mire las estrellas y reí como boba pero me sentía bien como hacia mucho tiempo no me sentía, era como un gran respiro después de haber contenido el oxigeno por mucho tiempo. Llegamos, él me ayudo a buscar en mi bolso las llaves, creo que ya no me sentía demasiado apta para hacerlo yo misma, cuando las encontró y abrió la puerta escuchamos gemidos y gritos. Ambos nos quedamos en el lumbral de la puerta ninguno se atrevió a dar un paso adentro. Cerré la puerta.

—Creo que mejor me voy a un hotel.

—No, vamos a mi departamento, prometo portarme bien —me dijo haciéndome un juramento. Pero dado el estado en el que me encontraba no le vi nada de malo.

Mientras estuvimos esperando el taxi, comencé a marearme a un mas, y la acidez comenzó a subir hasta sentir el ardor en mi garganta, me apoye en Ethan abrazándolo fuertemente o iba a caer, él me sostuvo.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza, sentía que si abría la boca vomitaría. No quería hacerlo seria una verdadera vergüenza. ¡Maldito Ethan! — Tranquila amor —me dijo y yo quería decirle que no me llamara amor, pero me era imposible hablar. Comencé a sentirme peor, las arcadas vinieron sin aviso. Y luego… Ethan me soltó de inmediato y me ayudo a mantener mi cabello fuera del alcance de mis fluidos digestivos. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su playera y pantalones. ¡Dios mío! ¡Que vergüenza!

—Lo siento —dije como pude.

Después me perdí un momento porque cuando me di cuenta estábamos dentro del taxi, el me abrazaba y acariciaba mi brazo depositando suaves besos en mi frente, de alguna manera sabia que estaba abusando de mi confianza y mi estado, pero era agradable sentirse querida y cuidada por alguien. Cerré mis ojos y volví a perderme, cuando los abrí nuevamente, Ethan me llevaba en brazos su rostro demasiado cerca del mío. Cuando llego a la puerta de su departamento me bajo.

—Amor, sostente de mí un momento —asentí a su orden.

Cuando abrió me cargo de nuevo y me sentó en su único sillón de lo que parecía era la sala o mas bien estancia, su departamento era pequeño. Sentía que iba a caerme por lo que me recosté en el sillón y baje un pie al suelo, para calmar el mareo. Minutos más tarde Ethan llego con un café, me ayudo a sentarme y él se sentó a mi lado, nuevamente abrazándome.

—Hermosa, bébelo te hará sentir mejor —mire su rostro, me sentía amada, cuidada y muy triste. El me miro y con su mano libre limpio una lágrima que sin mi permiso salió a explorar mi rostro.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo es conveniente que una mujer viuda guarde luto? —le pregunte.

—Isabella el luto lo llevas en el corazón, puedes guardar luto a tu esposo por el resto de tu vida, pero lo que no debes jamás permitir es que la pena interfiera en tu felicidad. No dejes que detenga tú vida.

—Durante tres años viví pensando que no le importaba, luego llega Emmett y me dice la verdad. Me siento tan estúpida y pienso que si yo lo hubiera sabido antes yo misma lo habría buscado por cielo mar y tierra, pero después de tres años… ¿Qué puedes hacer? Más que depender de otros.

—Nada hubieras podido hacer que otros no hayan hecho. No te culpes.

—Estaba furiosa con él, pensaba que cuando volviera a verlo le diría todo lo que sentía, cuanto le odiaba. Pero ahora solo puedo sentir una gran perdida y dolor. Es como si el amor que siempre le tuve se hubiera intensificado.

—Bella el odio y el amor tiene mas de un rostro y uno de ellos es el odio. Y es bueno recordar lo bueno de aquellos seres amados.

—No lo es cuando casi mueres por ellos, sin que les importe verdaderamente —mis lagrimas me dificultaban mi visión. Ethan tomo mi rostro.

—Bella, termina con todo esto que te lastima y vive —vivir eso era lo que él quería,

—Te odio, porque me abandonaste cuando yo se suponía te necesitaba, por golpearme, humillarme, engañarme y por romper tu palabra de amarme para toda la vida. ¿Sabes como me sentí cuando me despreciaste yo arrodillada ante ti? Siempre queriendo ser lo mejor para ti y tu vida perfecta, matándome de hambre vomitando el dolor y la desesperación sintiéndome impotente al verte perdido. Haciendo cualquier cosa para recuperarte, pero nada era suficiente para ti —abofeteé a Ethan pensando en que era Edward, con mis puños cerrados golpee su pecho, él no me detuvo —. Te odio por abandóname y jamás volver y porque a pesar de todo como una idiota sigo amándote —lloraba sin poderme contener, mientras Ethan me abrazaba.

—En nombre de Edward te suplico perdón, cuando no lo merezco, hubiera dado mi vida por tener una oportunidad para amarte y recompensar el dolor y sufrimiento que te cause —levanté mi rostro a la altura del suyo. No, este hombre no era Edward, este hombre era Ethan Reader el príncipe azul que salvo mi alma y tal vez mi corazón.

Ethan de poco a poco, acerco su rostro, sin cerrar nuestros ojos nuestros labios se unieron. Lentamente cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el beso, pronto esté se torno mas ardiente, si, ardiente. El hombre besaba de una forma que te hacia olvidar hasta tu nombre. Me recostó en el sillón, mientras que su mano entro por debajo de mi blusa acariciándome la piel desnuda, hacia tanto tiempo de no sentir el fuego de la pasión que muy pronto yo ardía. Pero él se detuvo, y se alejó de mí, poniéndose en pie.

—Disculpa, te daré algo para que te cambies y puedas dormir —me dijo, me sentí una idiota. Cuando llegó con una playera, se sentó a mi lado y levantó mi rostro, yo estaba llorando. Por su rechazo o por el de Edward, no sabia estaba muy confundida.

—Gracias —le dije mientras le arrebataba la playera —él suspiro, cuando le mire bien, él ya se había cambiado a ropa de dormir, idiota de mí, debo darle asco.

—No llores, yo no creo que en realidad quieras eso.

— ¿Para que me trajiste entonces? —seguía de necia, ¿por qué le rogaba? ¿Es que yo no entendía que no debía rogar a un hombre? ¿Dónde esta mi dignidad? ¿Por qué no comprendía que solo quería sentirme amada y deseada por esta noche?

—Prometí no sobrepasarme, estas muy tomada y creo que mañana te arrepentirás.

—Mañana te odiare aun mas sin siquiera tener un motivo. Dame el motivo —me puse de pie, camine hasta él lo abrace llevando mi cabeza a su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón, una hermosa melodía.

—Quiero más que una noche Isabella —me congele, yo no podía dar mas, mi corazón estaba hecho polvo, no podía sentir amor por un hombre.

—Es lo único que puedo darte y ya es demasiado de lo que he dado o siquiera llegado a pensar —su corazón latía demasiado rápido, comencé a depositar besos en su pecho haciendo un camino hasta llegar a su cuello continúe hasta morder el lóbulo, él me tomo de la cintura y alejó.

—Confía en mi, no quieres esto —besó mi frente —. Mañana, que estés sobria hablamos —tomó mi mano y me llevo a su recamara. Ahí, se acercó a mí y comenzó a subirme la blusa…

— ¿Qué haces?

—Le ayudo señora, como todo un caballero.

—No, tú quieres verme desnuda.

—La verdad es que si, le dije que no era perfecto, nada de príncipe azul. Solo soy un hombre con hambre de usted. Pero me abstengo por el momento —sonreí y me deje ver por él. Incluso recordé las clases eróticas pero no me anime por lo que solo me reí. Tal vez algún día.

**Fin de flashback**

Aun acariciando su mejilla me acerqué lentamente y deposité un beso en sus labios, el siguió el ritmo, sus manos traviesas comenzaron a vagar por mi cuerpo, entonces la cordura llego a mi mente separándolo de mí.

—Como caballero que es señor Ethan, jamás dirá o insinuará nada con respecto a esta noche y parte del día —lo vi sonreír.

— ¿Volvemos a las mismas?

—De las que no debimos salir.

—De acuerdo señora Cullen, ya veremos cuando quiera usted volver a divertirse.

Desayunamos en un silencio cómodo, tomó la flor una rosa roja y la puso en mi cabello a un lado de mi oreja. Fue tierno y su sonrisa arrogante fue sexy. Me duche y el me presto otra playera para irme a casa mi blusa era un asco. Afortunadamente a mi falda no le pasó gran cosa, pero mis zapatos… Los limpie y me los puse. Ethan me acompañó a tomar un taxi, era muy caballeroso. ¿Me pregunte que otras similitudes tendría con él?, Eran tan distintos pero a la vez muy parecidos. Tal vez era eso lo que me atraía de él, el recuerdo de Edward.

Cuando llegue al departamento Jane se notaba muy bien, feliz diría yo.

— ¿Y esa ropa? —me pregunto.

—De tú Ethan.

— ¡Oh! Dormiste con él —afirmó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Si, en la misma cama, con su ropa. Pero no tuvimos sexo… él… ¡Dios mío! ¿Sabias que era impotente?

…

¿Qué tal este hombre?, no sé ustedes pero a mi me gusta…

¿Dónde esta Edward? ¿Es un Edd/Bell? Bueno mi respuesta a estas preguntas es, a lo largo del fic sabremos que sucedió con Edward. Solo les pido paciencia. En todo caso todavía queda la tercera parte para traer de regreso a Edward ya sea como Zombie, vampiro, gato o perro. ¿Se lo imaginan? La verdad es que responder a sus preguntas esta parte del fic perderá su sentido, es por eso les pido me acompañen a descubrir y disipar sus dudas en cada capitulo que pase. Gracias por su comprensión.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas.

Hola chicas sinceramente, se me dificulta poder responder sus Review en privado asi que lo hare de esta forma espero no les cause molestia.

**Tanya Masen Cullen**: gracias, **PekasCullen: **estoy de acuerdo contigo, **Miranda: **Gracias, **Janalez: **nada es lo que parece aquí, Sol: gracias estamos en contacto por Face**, Ame D´Cullen P**: creo te respondí si no es asi nos leemos en Face, Melangie: **Gracias. Jamlvg:** ¿Qué cosa?, **Nany87:** ya respondí arriba. Caresme: mmmm,** Asheyswan:** yo también tengo las mías. **Grandma s blue eyed angel:** disculpa, mejor te invito a descubrirlo, gracias. **Lizzie:** En el capitulo 6 responderé tu pregunta acerca de Rosalie. **Luna S P: **amablemente la cuido ja ja ja, **Chayley**: ya sabes que paso, **Conejo azul: **Quien será? Vikki, Si a lo primero.** CaroZApXD**: algo así. **LuLu:** fueron 4 jarras, **Jbpattinson**: No, **Izzy90**: Concuerdo contigo, **Yukalu**: Gracias por leer seguimos en contacto. **LoreMolina:**al principio no te equivocaste. **Mallory Greatson:** ja ja ja espera y veras, **Cindylis:** yo también disfrute la parte de Rose. **Sandra32321**: es Mike el que le da dinero a la fulana**, Little Whitiie**: No llores, **Tata xoxo**. ¿Por qué crees? J**ulissa Pattinson:** por PM, **Marah 2221**: disculpa si la semana te hice esperar. **Isis Janet**: Gracias, **Anonimo: **espera al 6 y te hare tus sueños realidad**, Bella Rocio**: gracias**, Zujeyane**: Gracias, **Vero: **gracias, **Gaby Twiligh**: muy cerca, **Medialuna: =) Twilight allmy love 4ever**: No es un Emmett/Bell, solo un posible, **Carmilla**: Gracias, **Anonimo**: los miércoles, **guisella, **mil disculpas y tratare de cumplir siempre.

Gracias a todos…


	6. Chapter 6

**Por amor**

"**Una oportunidad para amarte"**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Trama a Rakelluvre. **

**Betas:**

**Lillian Mcarty y Sarobari.**

**Asesores:**

**Dr. Yumel22**

**Lic. Miryam Álvarez Rodríguez.**

**Al nuevo lector: esta es la secuela del Fic Por Amor. ¡Bienvenidos!**

Capítulo 6

Dolor

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando llegué al parque, la sudadera con capucha y lentes oscuros cubrían muy bien mi identidad. Aguardé en el auto hasta las seis con quince; salí al exterior y corrí hasta donde se encontraba una fuente en el centro del lugar. Ahí me detuve fingiendo descansar; dos minutos más tarde, él también paró su andar y se sentó a espaldas mías. Tomé mi celular de entre mis bolsillos del pantalón y fingí tener una llamada mientras que él, revisaba su BlackBerry.

—¿Qué investigaste? —pregunté un poco ansioso por tener resultados.

—No mucho en realidad, no puedo entrar al área de contabilidad y sacar información como si nada —se excuso ante la falta de efectividad.

—Inténtalo Mike, esfuérzate. Si en verdad valoras a tu esposa e hija —presione un poco, la verdad seria incapaz de hacer algo que lastimara a su familia, siendo que yo intentaba proteger a la mía.

—¡Diablos! Por favor E…

—¿Ya tienes el expediente de Sam? —lo interrumpí.

—Busqué el expediente de Sam Uley pero este desapareció, como comprenderás no puedo ir y solicitarlos a Eleazar.

—Eso no me importa has lo que debas hacer —dije con los dientes apretados lleno de rabia por su respuesta sarcástica.

—Si, lo haré, solo dame un poco de más de tiempo.

—¿Y, a mí quien me dará tiempo Mike?, ¿quién? —quise saber— ¿Cómo es su relación con Eleazar?

—Tienen demasiados roces, ella se le impone al viejo… Deberías verla es muy distinta a la mujer de antes, ella se ha endurecido —dijo con sincera admiración.

—Debo irme, vigílala y has que Eleazar confíe en ti.

…..

No podía creer sus palabras, simplemente no las creía, ella debía mentir seguramente lo único que quería era dañarme como yo alguna vez le dañé. Caminé, hasta la que algún día fuera mi lugar de trabajo. Entré al edificio, parecía como si nada hubiera cambiado solo que la recepcionista no era la misma de hace años; sin embargo, no perdí el valor. Me acerqué y pregunté por Jessica Newton la secretaria de Eleazar. La joven morena me indica que había salido a comer, por lo que la esperó sentada en el sofá de la recepción. No me animaba a preguntar por él directamente, no me darían información estaba segura de ello.

Transcurrido un tiempo talvez horas, por fin llego Jessica. Al divisarla me acerqué a ella y la llame con voz baja antes de que subiera al ascensor.

—Jessica —ella me miró entonces la saludé un poco mas emotiva—: ¡Hola! —me acerqué sonriendo, aunque era tonto fingir felicidad cuando en los ojos y mejillas hay lágrimas.

—¿Rosalie? —me pregunto, sé que apenas a podido reconocerme, aun tengo visibles los golpes de Paul.

—Si —le respondo tímida..

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿Cómo has estado?

—Yo, por casualidad me entere de que … Edward. ¿Cómo se encuentra él? —le pregunté pero al final mis labios temblaron y solté un gemido.

—Rose… el señor Edward, falleció hace unas semanas —tapé mi boca con mis manos y solté un gemido. Mis piernas sin fuerza suficiente me fallaron haciéndome caer al suelo.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Rose! —dijo Jessica mientras trataba de ayudarme a ponerme en pie —¡Ayúdenme! —gritó Jessica, el guardia de seguridad llego hasta nosotras ayudando a Jessica conmigo. Me llevaron hasta el sofá donde minutos antes estaba sentada. Después de beber un poco de agua, le pregunté.

—¿Qué le sucedió?

—Vivía con la señora Isabella fuera del país, ya sabes, que por el accidente que sufrió la señora Cullen tuvieron que viajar a Italia para recibir un tratamiento. Al parecer, a ella le gusto tanto el lugar que se quedaron a vivir ahí. Y fue hace unas semanas atrás que el señor tuvo un accidente, no supimos cómo, solo que había fallecido. Ahora la señora Cullen vino a hacerse cargo de la firma. La verdad me asombra la entereza que ha demostrado. Nunca le he visto llorar, a pesar de ser tan poco el tiempo que ha pasado, tras la muerte del señor Cullen. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Si, gracias Jessica.

—¿Quieres que te pida un taxi?, es que no te ves bien.

—No, gracias prefiero caminar —me levanté y sin decirle mas me fuí.

Caminé hasta casa, no se cuanto tiempo me llevó el llegar, de lo único de lo que era consiente eran de mis lágrimas derramándose de mis ojos y del deseo de llorar hasta secarme. Al entrar a casa, fui directo al cajón de mi cómoda, de ahí saque la foto de Edward y mía, que nos tomamos en una cena. Al ver su hermoso rostro supe que jamás le olvidaría, que mi corazón le pertenecería aun a través de la muerte. Lloré, grité y maldije. Y no dejé de hacerlo hasta que sentí las manos grandes de Paul en mis antebrazos.

—¿Por qué lloras zorra? —me asusto, no sabía que responder— ¿Qué traes ahí? —me preguntó mientras yo sostenía fuertemente la foto en mi pecho con mis dos manos— ¡Vamos Rosalie, dame lo que traes ahí!

—No, es mío —le respondí. Pero él, era grande y mas fuerte; me tomó de los cabellos, atrayéndome hacia su enorme cuerpo y después me arrebato la fotografía rompiéndola en el proceso —¡No! —grite de terror, al ver que lo único que tenía de él estaba roto.

—¿Es esté tu amante? —me preguntó mientras que me arroja al piso para golpearme; intenté huir, pero él me sometió colocándose sobre mí, inmovilizándome.

…

— ¿Qué yo que? —Ethan preguntó enfurecido.

— ¡Hey! No te enojes conmigo, ella fue quien me lo dijo.

— ¿Si? Pues ahora mismo le voy a demostrar a la señora Cullen, que tan impotente soy —dijo saliendo echando chispas y yo detrás de él. No quería perderme el show.

Llegamos al elevador, Ethan, enfurecido esperaba con impaciencia la llegada del ascensor; al ver que no llegaba, se fue directo a las escaleras yo, detrás de él. Subió tan rápido que pensé que no era humano, cuando llegué al piso de la oficina de Bella, Ethan ya estaba irrumpiendo el santuario de mi amiga, corrí.

Bella, estaba de pie de espaldas mirando por la ventana, cuando Ethan la tomo desprevenida por los hombros, la giro hacia él, ella un poco desconcertada y asustada lo miró.

—¿Qué…. —la pregunta quedo a medias, Ethan la beso apasionadamente. Yo una simple espectadora solo miraba con la boca abierta. Bella intentó separarse, pero el agarre de Ethan la dejaba sin posibilidades ante su lucha; Ethan llevó su mano a el trasero de Bella y la pegó a él, demostrándole cuan impotente era. Tape mi boca antes de que saliera un grito de asombro ante la osadía del hombre. Di media vuelta y salí de la oficina dejándolos solucionar sus problemas en privado.

Cuando llegué al ascensor, las puertas se abrieron dejando paso a nada mas y nada menos, que a Rosalie Hale o lo que quedaba de ella. Cuando se percato de mi presencia, cayó de rodillas. ¡Dios mío! Estaba tan golpeada que no tengo la menor idea de cómo es que llego hasta aquí.

—¡Rosalie! levántate —le dije, pero era obvio que ella no podía, entonces grite— ¡Ayuda! —de inmediato Ethan salió de la oficina encontrándose con nosotras, Bella detrás de él.

….

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, me encontré con Jane, inmediatamente me sentí protegida y toda la adrenalina que llevaba encima desapareció; ocasionando que las fuerzas me abandonaran. Caí de rodillas, Jane intento ayudarme pero fue inútil. Las puertas cerradas frente a nosotras se abrieron dando paso a… Edward. No, él se le parecía, pero no podía ser él, este hombre frente a mi no tenía los ojos verdes, y su cabello no era del mismo tono, su físico tampoco era como lo recordaba. Luego apareció ella, Isabella.

Ahora, me daba cuenta de que era cierto. Cuando la había visto en ocasiones anteriores, no note los cambios en ella, hoy era mas delgada, su rostro amable y gentil había desaparecido, dando paso a uno un poco mas endurecido, pero triste, sí, ella aunque lo ocultaba demasiado bien a simple vista, cargaba la misma pena que yo. Por un momento creí que no me ayudaría y lo comprendo. Sentí vergüenza al presentarme y pedir ayuda a la mujer que traicioné, a la que intenté robarle a su esposo. Sin embargo, ella se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano. Solté un gemido de dolor, hoy me lamento, por haber traicionado a una verdadera amiga, a la mujer que me tendió la mano, me ofreció su casa y su amistad. Pero sobre todo su lealtad, yo, una mala agradecida la defraude.

Ahora me encontraba frente a ella, suplicando su ayuda; y ella por tercera ocasión me daba la mano. Edward, sabía lo que eligió. Una buena mujer, una gran mujer. Nunca tuvo comparación, jamás fui una verdadera rival para ella.

—Yo no debería estar aquí. Deberías mandar a echarme. ¿Por qué?

— Porque no es a mí, a quien has recurrido realmente. Es al lugar donde se te puede ayudar —le dí la mano y ella me ayudó a levantarme. El joven junto a ella me sujeto de un lado y Jane del otro. Me llevaron a la enfermería.

….

Ver a Rosalie en esas condiciones, me hizo sentir rabia por el maldito bastardo que la maltrata, si, porque por mucho daño que me haya causado, no merece ser maltratada bajo la mano de un hombre. Sus malas decisiones la orillaron a vivir esto.

Solo espero que con esta experiencia entre en razón y que Ethan la convenza de tomar la decisión correcta.

Cuando regresé a mi oficina, recordé lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos con Ethan… ese sinvergüenza cree que puede venir y besarme sin mas, pero eso me ganaba yo por bocona. Resoplando de frustración decido ponerme a trabajar.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando mi secretaria Marian me informó que Alice Cullen me buscaba, inmediatamente la hice pasar.

—¡Alice! —me acerqué a ella para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla ella correspondío de la misma manera.

—¿Bella, porque no me has llamado? —me reclamó, con un puchero.

—Lo siento, he tenido mucho trabajo —le respondí verdaderamente apenada. Sus ojos puestos en mí, observándome detenidamente me hacen sentir cierta intimidación.

—Te ves distinta, te ves bien… de hecho muy bien —me sonrío al final de su escrutinio.

—Gracias, ¿cómo esta Esme? —me preocupaba Esme, ella era una mujer fuerte pero la ultima vez que la había visto me pareció tan frágil.

—Aún se niega a darse por vencida, ¿tú como estas?, ¿cómo lo has tomado?

—No lo sé, estoy confundida, una parte de mí al igual que Esme me dice que no lo deje ir, que aun está aquí. Pero otra me dice que debo avanzar.

—Yo me siento igual que tú —las dos guardamos silencio sin saber que decir para reconfortar a la otra —. Tanya tiene muchas ganas de verte.

—Yo igual —y era verdad, no fuimos las mejores amigas pero su apoyo la convirtió en una amiga cercana.

—Entonces ¿qué te parece que nos veamos está tarde?

—Me gusta la idea. Si, creo que estaría bien un café.

—Bueno debo irme —me dijo, nos despedimos con un fuerte abrazo y con un cita acordada para ese día mas tarde.

….

Después de que Rosalie fuera atendida por los médicos de la fundación, solicité se me permitiera hablar con ella. El entrar y verla sumida en sus pensamientos, causó que mi paz interior se viera afectada por su tristeza y mala suerte.

—Buenas tardes —dije, para llamar su atención. Ella se giró mirándome con cautela, sus ojos azules intentaban traspasar mi alma.

— ¿Es usted mi abogado? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Ethan Reader, a sus ordenes.

—Me gusta su voz, me …

—He leído su expediente, en base a los datos ahí asentados, le informo que el suyo es un caso grave de violencia intrafamiliar, mi obligación como su abogado es hacer de su conocimiento que la violencia no sólo incluye las agresiones físicas, sino también agresiones psicológicas como insultos, amenazas, gritos, humillaciones, celos y las agresiones sexuales que consisten en forzar a la víctima mediante amenazas o el uso de la fuerza física a realizar actos de tipo sexual sin su consentimiento —corte su avance y de manera profesional le recordé el porque me encontraba aquí.

—Si.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva usted sufriendo de maltratos por parte de su esposo?

—Hace aproximadamente un año.

—¿Cómo era la contribución de su marido en la manutención del hogar?

—Trabajo, por lo que yo cubro mis gastos personales. En cuanto a la casa, él me daba el dinero y nunca interfirió en la administración de este.

—A parte de las agresiones físicas ¿Sufría usted de agresiones psicológicas; es decir, recibió críticas sobre su aspecto físico, su forma de vestir, su forma de comportarse dentro y fuera de su hogar? Tenga conocimiento que las agresiones psicológicas conllevan insultos, amenazas, humillaciones, celos, burlas, etcétera

—No criticaba mi cuerpo, pero si las cosas que hacia.

—Mencióneme algunos ejemplos sobre las agresiones psicológicas, ya que servirán de agravantes en la demanda.

—La comida, decía que no la sabía hacer, la comparaba con comida de perro, y me la arrojaba encima.

—¿Su _esposo_ sabe que usted está embarazada?

—No ha habido oportunidad de informarle.

—En el expediente se menciona a un único familiar cercano, ¿Su esposo ha llegado a agredir de forma alguna a su familiar?

—No.

—¿Su esposo la ha obligado a tener relaciones sexuales?

—En, tres ocasiones, yo no quería, estaba cansada.

—¿De qué manera la obligó su esposo a tener relaciones sexuales?

—En la segunda ocasión me amenazo con lastimarme, dijo que lo haría a la fuerza si me oponía. Hace tres meses tuvimos una discusión y luego el comenzó a tocarme, yo no quería y traté de detenerlo, pero no paró.

—¿Cómo fueron las primeras agresiones que sufrió usted por parte de su esposo?

—Al principio me gritaba, luego me sujetaba las manos con fuerza o pellizcaba, después terminaba golpeándome con sus manos o pies.

—En base a los antecedentes de agresión de los cuales existe constancia documentada así como testigos, y con la información que usted me acaba de proporcionar, al responder mis cuestionamientos, como su abogado, le informo que procederemos a realizar una demanda penal por violencia intrafamiliar y una demanda civil solicitando el divorcio necesario —continuamos hablando del proceso y disipando sus dudas por una hora mas.

….

No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era, hasta que Marian llamó a la puerta para preguntarme si necesitaba algo y si podía retirarse. Me disculpé con ella por hacerla esperar. Tardé media hora más en salir de la oficina, bajé hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio por el elevador, me dirigí directo a mi auto y sentí de nuevo esa sensación o mirada detrás de mí. Caminé deprisa pues el miedo de sentirme observada era algo que me hacia sentir débil. Pero conforme avanzaba, sentía la presencia mas cerca. Saqué las llaves de mi bolso, estaba ya demasiado nerviosa por lo que se me cayeron, me incline por ellas y cando volví a ponerme en pie, mi espalda choco con alguien, me paralicé, grité cuando esa persona puso sus manos en mis hombros, al instante el me susurró en el oído:

—Shhh, —su aliento quemó mi piel, su aroma me jugo una broma cruel a mi mente desgastada—. Tranquila hermosa soy yo —mí cuerpo temblaba, gire mi rostro lentamente topándome con esos hipnóticos ojos.

—¡Eres un idiota!, acabas de pegarme un susto tremendo —murmuré sintiéndome tan débil en sus brazos e incapaz de deshacerme de su agarre.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Solo que no pude resistirme. Te invito un café.

—No puedo, gracias —respondí rápidamente.

— ¿Tienes alguna cita?

—Si, con un amigo… Ethan no quiero que lo ocurrido esta mañana suceda de nuevo. Siento si te he dado la impresión equivocada. Nuestra relación será meramente profesional.

—Me gustas mucho, sé que no tengo nada que ofrecerle señora, yo no soy rico y puede que piense que estoy detrás de usted por eso. Pero no es así.

—Yo no he dicho eso y no acostumbro pensar mal de las personas sin conocerlas —ignore su "Me gustas mucho", este hombre era peligroso para mí salud mental.

—Lo sé.

— No, no lo sabe por que usted no me conoce —me sentía atrapada ante sus avances, por lo que el enojo era una buena manera de escapar.

—Lo siento, disculpe tiene razón, pero lo poco que he visto en usted me demuestra que es muy amable y de buen corazón. Tan solo está el ejemplo de la ex amante de su esposo. La ayuda a pesar del daño que estoy seguro le causó.

—Usted no sabe nada y pido no toque este tipo de temas —por alguna razón sus palabras me hirieron.

—Esta bien.

—Adiós señor Reader, lo espero mañana a primera hora en mi oficina para que me informe sobre el caso de la Señora Hale.

—Buenas noches —lo escuché decir, pero era seguro que no serian buenas en ningún sentido para mí. Estaba el hecho de que la cercanía de su cuerpo lograba inquietar el mío. Sus acciones y palabras me confundían haciéndome pensar en él todo el maldito día. Como en esta mañana besándome y después de manera sutil dejándome ver que yo no era importante, creándome curiosidad saber que otras sorpresas puedo encontrar en Ethan Reader, ¿quién es él verdaderamente? En ocasiones es un príncipe y en otras un truhan, atrevido, odioso y … ¡Dios mío! ¡El muy maldito esta jugando conmigo!

….

Me encontraba en el estacionamiento observando la salida de la mayoría del personal de la fundación, cuando la vi salir a ella tan hermosa como siempre. Deseando hablarle por última vez en el día, caminé con sigilo hacia ella, queriendo a la vez ser descubierto y de alguna manera procurar que su temor hacia mi presencia desaparezca, pues su lenguaje corporal me indicaba que tiene miedo.

Me coloqué detrás suyo, pero su nerviosismo la entorpeció haciendo caer de sus manos las llaves del auto; cuando se inclinaba por ellas, yo observé con picardía y gran detenimiento sus formas como todo hombre hubiera hecho en mi lugar. Ella se levantó y su espalda chocó con mi pecho, la sensación es confortable pero también, se convierte en una condena, al saber que solo es un espejismo, y que realmente, al final del día o este momento no la tendré entre mis brazos. Tomé sus hombros suavemente, ella soltó un grito. Me acerqué a su oído y su aroma atonto mis sentidos por un momento. Aspiro profundamente y suelto el aire con verdades a medias.

—Shhh —susurré y con mis labios roce su lóbulo mientras hablaba—, tranquila hermosa soy yo —acaricie su alma con mi voz, ella giró su rostro y el mío quedó a escasos centímetros del suyo. Aún cuando no sería ningún trabajo plantar un beso en sus labios, son sus ojos los que me mantienen inmerso en la profundidad de su noble espíritu. Deseando lo que no puedo tener.

—¡Eres un idiota! acabas de pegarme un susto tremendo —murmuró con voz temblorosa, tratando vanamente de salvar su orgullo, pues su cuerpo se debilitaba a mi contacto como alguna vez sentí estremecerse a la mujer que perdí.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Solo que no pude resistirme —verdades a medias—. Te invito un café —excusa inútil para gozar un poco mas de su compañía, pues sabía que me rechazaría, eso es típico de ella, huir, por muy valiente y dura que quiera hacer creer a los demás que es.

—No puedo, gracias.

—¿Tienes alguna cita? —pregunté pues siempre está la posibilidad de que Emmett su asistente la haya invitado.

—Si con un amigo… Ethan no quiero que lo ocurrido esta mañana suceda de nuevo. Siento si te he dado la impresión equivocada. Nuestra relación será meramente profesional. —me dijo y yo mas bien, pienso que tengo la impresión correcta de mi adorable Isabella, mas me siento tentado en presionarla un poco mas.

—Me gustas mucho —le dije, nuestros cuerpos demasiado cerca el uno con el otro—. Sé que no tengo nada que ofrecerle señora —dí un paso atrás para darle respiro y también guardar la distancia, con el único objetivo de confundirla y atraerla hacia mí —, yo no soy rico y puede que piense que estoy detrás de usted por eso. Pero no es así.

—Yo no he dicho eso y no acostumbro pensar mal de las personas sin conocerlas.

—Lo sé.

— No, no lo sabe por que usted no me conoce —me dijo molesta, y yo sabía que esta noche estaría pensando en mí.

—Lo siento, disculpe tiene razón, pero lo poco que he visto en usted me demuestra que es muy amable y de buen corazón. Tan solo está el ejemplo de la ex amante de su esposo. La ayuda a pesar del daño que estoy seguro le causó —de cierta manera le hice saber mi admiración por ella, que es capaz de hacer aun lado su orgullo y su rencor.

—Usted no sabe nada y pido no toque este tipo de temas.

—Esta bien.

—Adiós señor Reader, lo espero mañana a primera hora en mi oficina, para que me informe sobre el caso de la Señora Hale.

—Buenas noches —la vi marcharse en su auto molesta, era obvia su reacción, mi teléfono comenzó a tocar esa vieja canción, miré en la pantalla quien me llamaba, era mi hermano Seth…

…

Nota: Una disculpa por el retrazo, por cuestiones de salud me tome una semana de descanso obligatoria. Lo siento, lamentablemente soy humana.

Estrenamos nuevo asesor; esta vez legal, gracias por tu tiempo Lic Miryam, insisto este nombre es precioso, ja ja ja.

También gracias a las chicas que dijeron "Yo" escogí conforme respondieron.

A todos los lectores que se han tomado un tiempo para leer esta historia, quiero agradecerles por ello. Hoy vengo a decirles, que esta será la ultima nota de autor que escriba con respecto al fic.

¿Edward esta muerto? No responderé la pregunta pues he dejado bastante claro dentro del fic cual es su estado. (Epílogo Por amor y Summary Una oportunidad para amarte)

¿El Fic será un Edward/Bells? Tengo derecho a guardar silencio, es mejor que esperen hasta el final y descubran si pueden enamorarse de dos hombres a la vez, uno desde el mas allá y otro muy terrenal.

Gracias a mis Betas por su colaboración.

Gracias a los lectores fantasmas, a los que dejan su huella, ya sea con un Review o una alerta.

Magali: Búscame en Face como Obscuro Corazón.

Paty Love: Mil disculpas por dejarte plantada me fue imposible terminar el capitulo a tiempo.

Martha: Solo tú y yo sabemos la verdad ja ja ja.

Kela Viquez: avisare.

Kellis: Tampoco es esa mi virtud, pero hago lo que esta en mis manos.

Lulu: buena sugerencia, lo pensare.

Medialuna:Gracias

Sol: No lo sé, ja ja es mentira si lo sé, pero no te diré.

Nancy: Tal vez me estoy dando un poco de respiro, cuando escribí por amor lo hice tan rápido que todo el tiempo me la pase deprimida, llore demasiado. Por otro lado, no quise que Bella cayera en una relación autodestructiva. Pero bien, el tiempo lo dirá todo.

Mel Bennet : Nos leemos por Face.

Guest: Lo siento.

Caresme: gracias.

Guest: ja ja ja si.

Guest: gracias.

A todas las demás les respondo por Inbox.

Nos leemos hasta el siguiente viernes.

Besos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Por amor**

"**Una oportunidad para amarte"**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Trama a Rakelluvre. **

**Betas:**

**Lillian Mcarty y Sarobari.**

**Asesores:**

**Dr. Yumel22**

**Lic. Miryam Álvarez Rodríguez.**

**Al nuevo lector: esta es la secuela del Fic Por Amor. ¡Bienvenidos!**

**Nota: **Yo dije que el viernes actualizaba y estoy actualizando en viernes. Mil disculpas espero que después de leer el capítulo me hayan perdonado. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Capítulo 7

—_Buenas noches —la vi marcharse en su auto molesta, era obvia su reacción, mi teléfono comenzó a tocar esa vieja canción, miré en la pantalla quien me llamaba, era mi hermano Seth…_

—Hermano —respondí

—¡Hola! ¿Interrumpo algo importante? —me pregunta con voz sugerente.

—No. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —le pregunté, la última vez que lo vi, se había torcido el tobillo izquierdo jugando baloncesto.

—Excelente.

—¿Mamá?

—Preocupada porque no le has llamado —golpeé mi frente con la palma de mi mano, por haber olvidado llamarla.

—Comunícamela, por favor.

—¿Hijo? —su voz ronca me hizo saber que se encontraba enferma aun.

—Hola madre, ¿cómo estás?, ¿has tomado tus medicamentos?

—Por supuesto. Estoy muy bien. Dime, ¿te gusto tu apartamento? ¿te gustaron las flores que coloque antes de irme? —obviamente mentía para no preocuparme.

—Todo me ha gustado.

—Estaba muy preocupada, por favor llámame.

—Lo haré, ¿qué te parece si mañana nos reunimos todos para comer? —sugerí, los extrañaba, y quería pasar tiempo con ellos.

—¡Oh! Si, seria genial. Les diré a tus hermanos …

….

Cuando entré al establecimiento, eran veinte minutos más tarde de la hora acordada para la cita, busque con vergüenza por mi falta de cortesía, cuando las divise, acorte la distancia llegando hasta ellas.

—Es un gusto volver a verte, sobre todo porque estas maravillosamente —me dijo Tanya al verme llegar a la mesa, sin siquiera darme tiempo a decir "Hola".

—Gracias Tanya a mí también me da gusto. ¿Cómo van los negocios?

—Mejor que nunca —respondió con una sonrisa de excito en el rostro.

—Eres una presumida —le respondió Alice.

—No lo soy —se defendió Tanya.

—¿Qué es eso que veo en tu mano? —le pregunté sin poder creerlo, al ver el hermoso solitario adornando su mano.

—Tanya esta comprometida —respondió Alice.

—¡Felicidades! Me da mucho gusto —le dije mientras la abrazaba.

—Gracias, quise verlas a ambas esta noche porque quería pedirles que fueran mis damas de honor. Ustedes son mis amigas más cercanas —dijo mirándonos a los ojos—. Bella, a pesar de que hacía mucho que no nos veíamos siempre te he considerado alguien muy especial.

—Yo estoy encantada —dijo Alice con una sonrisa abrazando a Tanya.

—Tanya, yo te estoy muy agradecida por todo el apoyo que me disté en el pasado. ¿Cómo decirte que no? Cuando tú también eres alguien muy especial —le respondí con sinceridad, sentía que esta era una buena manera de regresarle todo lo bueno que hizo por mí a pesar de haber sido la mujer del hombre que ella amaba. A diferencia de Rosalie, Tanya supo comportarse a la altura de una dama y ser una buena amiga.

Un par de horas se nos fueron entre plática y risas sin sentido. Pero a pesar del ambiente festivo, la actitud de Alice me preocupaba, la notaba nerviosa y casi no participó en la charla. Al final de esta velada quedamos en vernos la siguiente semana para la primera prueba del vestido de Tanya.

Cuando llegué a casa, las luces del departamento se encontraban apagadas, suponiendo que Jane ya se encontraba en su recámara seguramente durmiendo, fui a la cocina para beber agua. Estaba concentrada con mi bebida que no la escuche llegar.

—¿Qué hora son estas de llegar señorita? —salté en mi lugar, por el susto.

—Jane, me asustas —le respondí.

—Es tu conciencia la que te asusta —me dijo mientras se burlaba.

—Lo siento, fui con Alice y Tanya a tomar un café. Se me fue el tiempo.

—Estaba preocupada, la próxima ocasión avisa —me pidió.

—Lo hare, disculpa —cuando terminé la bebida, me dirigí a mí recámara.

Entré en ella sintiéndome agotada, me di un baño rápido y cuando ya estaba en la cama, como ya era costumbre comenzaba a recordar a Edward. Con la imagen de su rostro en mi mente me rendí al mundo de los sueños en donde él, se encontraba aún con vida, me sonreía y me miraba con amor.

….

Estaba recostado en mi cama, mirando hacia el techo, ahí tenía mi secreto. Sonreí al recordar lo sucedido esta mañana…

Estaba llegando a la fundación cuando la vi llegar en su coche, se veía preciosa y deseaba poder estrecharla en mis brazos y besarla. Pero no podía, una vez ella estuvo dentro del estacionamiento, entré al edificio. Me dirigí a la oficina de Jane. Ella aun no llegaba. Me senté en su escritorio y me puse a revisar algunos correos que tenía pendientes en mi cuenta. La escuché abrir la puerta y caminar hasta mi lado posándose detrás de mí.

—¿Con que derecho estas aquí, en mi lugar, ocupando mi ordenador y para colmo con una cuenta de correo electrónico personal y no laboral?

—¡Cállate!, no molestes. ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado? —le dije ocultando mi sonrisa.

—Impotente… —me respondió.

—¿Qué?, ese era tu ex marido.

—No, ese eres tú. Al menos eso fue lo que me platico Bella, que anoche por más que intentaron, nada de nada…

—¿Qué quieres decir con todo eso? —pregunté extrañado, ella no pudo haber dicho eso, ella era una dama.

—Que eres impotente —entonces se me ocurrió la fabulosa idea, de que era mi oportunidad para darle los buenos días a Isabella.

— ¡¿Qué yo que?! —pregunté, utilizando mi tono indignado y molesto. Esta era la excusa que tenía para verla.

— ¡Hey! No te enojes conmigo, ella fue quien me lo dijo.

— ¿Si? Pues ahora mismo le voy a demostrar a la señora Cullen, que tan impotente soy —se me ocurrieron unas cuantas barbaridades. Probaría suerte, hasta donde pudiera llegar.

Sabía que Jane me observaba con atención por lo que lleve mi actuación hasta llegar con Bella. Al llegar a su piso su secretaria, Marian, no se encontraba en su lugar por lo que irrumpí sin problemas en la oficina de Bella. Ella estaba de pie de espaldas mirando por la ventana, la tomé de los hombros girándola, me miro horrorizada.

— ¿Qué… —Fue lo que dijo, y sin darle tiempo a nada la bese… ella intentaba deshacerse de mi abrazo, pero yo la sujetaba con fuerza, sus cálidos y carnosos labios me subieron al cielo, para después de que los abandonara, enviarme directo al infierno. Una vez teniendo la certeza de que no podía zafarse, tomé con una mano su delicioso trasero y la pegue más a mi cuerpo, ella gimió pero el sonido quedó atrapado dentro de nuestras bocas. Después la solté de golpe.

—Señora para la próxima vez que vuelva a levantarme un falso testimonio, por haber sido un caballero con usted, vendré y le haré el amor en su escritorio como nadie se lo ha hecho. Mientras tanto compórtese como lo que es, una dama y deje de ponerme en mal con la población femenina.

—Solo le jugué una broma a Jane, nunca pensé que se lo diría. Discúlpame si lo ofendí, pero no tenía que hacer esto.

— ¡Oh! Claro que tenía que hacerlo. Recuerde que estoy buscando mi princesa de cuentos para pasar el resto de mi vida con ella y usted me pone en mal…

Sonreí al recordar su rostro sonrojado por la rabia. Apostaba a que esto ultimo hirió su orgullo, al no saberse la única dueña de mis pensamientos. Aunque en realidad ella fuera mi sol, y yo un simple planeta girando a su alrededor como mi todo. Y con una sonrisa en los labios me quedé dormido pensando en el día en que la haría mía sobre ese escritorio.

…..

La alarma del despertador me trajo de regreso a mi triste vida solitaria, a mi dolor. Tomé un cambio de ropa y me fui a la bañera; ahí tomé una ducha, el vapor del agua caliente comenzaba a asfixiarme, cerré las llaves del agua y me dispuse a salir de ahí. Pero comencé a sentirme mareada lo que me detuvo, provocando que casi cayera de rodillas si no fuera por que logré tocar la pared, cerré los ojos y apoyándome en ella me deslice al piso. Cuando todo pasó me levanté con mucho cuidado, proseguí a vestirme y alistarme para ir a trabajar. Minutos más tarde, salí de la recámara encontrándome con Jane, como siempre en la cocina bebiendo café. Desayunamos en silencio, ya que ella estaba revisando algunos documentos. Decidí no interrumpirla con mis achaques.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, estacionamos el auto y subimos al elevador, Jane bajo en el 4to piso yo tenía que ir al 6to. Al llegar, me encontré a Ethan hablando con Marian, al darse cuenta de mi llegada no pasé desapercibida ante su mirada, que de manera lasciva recorría mi cuerpo. Mas no dije nada, solo le indiqué que me siguiera.

—Buenos días señora.

—Buenos días.

—Le traigo el informe de Rosalie Hale.

—Gracias, ¿algo mas?

—No.

—Entonces retírate.

Vi a Ethan salir de la oficina sin decir nada más. Este día debía presentarme en la firma, por lo que mi tiempo estaba contado, ignoré todo pensamiento que tuviera que ver con el hombre que acababa de salir.

….

Le había dicho a Jessica que debía llegar mas temprano de lo usual a la oficina, alegando tener demasiado trabajo y algunos pendientes que entregar a Emmett, ella me creyó. Al llegar al edificio esté se encontraba casi vacío, por lo que de inmediato y sin perder tiempo me dirigí al área de contabilidad. Como no llegaba nadie, entré al despacho del jefe de contadores. Prendí el ordenador y mientras tanto le marque a él…

—Si

—Ya estoy aquí.

—Entraras con la clave 02022004HDLF

—Estoy dentro.

—Llámame cuando lo tengas todo.

Guardé en la memoria todo lo que pude, incluyendo balances. Escuché pasos acercarse, no alcanzaba ya a pagar el ordenador por lo que lo desconecté. Me quité del asiento, tome una fotografía que se encontraba en el escritorio justo cuando Thomas el jefe de contadores entró.

—Señor Mike —me saludó con el ceño fruncido y mirando mis manos.

—Buenos días Thomas, quería hablar contigo, por eso estoy aquí —le dije mientras colocaba en su lugar la fotografía de su familia.

—Claro, dígame en que puedo serle útil —me dijo mientras me señalaba el asiento para que lo tomara, acto que hice enseguida; mientras él se quitaba el saco y lo colocaba en el respaldo de su silla.

—Necesito un préstamo, por favor no le comente a mi esposa Jessica —debía proteger esa parte.

—No se preocupe, necesita traerme una carta donde solicita el préstamo…

Comenzó a explicarme el procedimiento. Ahora daba inicio a la segunda fase del plan.

….

Estaba llegando a mi oficina en Cullen y Asociados, eran las once de la mañana, cuando entré a mi piso, los teléfonos sonaban con insistencia y la supuesta secretaria asignada para mí, ni rastro de ella. Cuando iba a tomar la llamada, el teléfono dejo de sonar, rodé los ojos y seguí mi camino hasta la oficina. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Mike sentado en mi lugar…

….

Después de un rato de hablar con Thomas fui a mi oficina, respire hondo, estaba muy nervioso. Fui a la cafetería y me preparé un café. Llegué de nuevo a mi oficina y vacié una parte del contenido líquido en el teclado y la otra parte en la CPU. Llamé a mantenimiento para que fueran a arreglarlo. Dijeron que lo harían en veinte minutos. Salí de mi despacho encontrándome con Emmett en el camino.

—¡Emmett! —le llamé—, ¿puedo utilizar la oficina de la señora Cullen?

—¿Por qué?

—Tiré por accidente mi café y parte de el calló en el CPU. He llamado a mantenimiento pero ya sabes que tardan un poco en arreglar los problemas.

—De acuerdo, Bella llegara un poco tarde.

—Gracias, amigo me has salvado. tenía que redactar algunas cosas.

Fui a la oficina y coloque la clave que él me había dado días antes, BellCullen25. Y ahí estaba, de nuevo robando información. Busqué donde me dijo que posiblemente encontraría algo sobre el caso de Sam Uley. Y si, efectivamente ahí estaba el caso escaneado. También copié los reportes de los balances que le entregan a Bella cada mes. Por si acaso. Terminé de copiar y quité la memoria del ordenador cuando Isabella entró a la oficina.

—Buenos días, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Señora Cullen, disculpe. Es que mi computadora se descompuso y vine a trabajar en la suya… le avise a Emmett.

—Esta bien.

Cerré la sesión antes de que ella llegara hasta mí. Recogí mis cosas y me retire de su lugar.

—Gracias. Con su permiso.

—Pasa —me dijo.

Salí de ahí, sudando debido a los nervios de casi ser descubierto por segunda ocasión. Llegué a mi oficina, ya habían cambiado mi CPU, asegurándome de que estaba solo, puse el seguro en la puerta. Caminé de nuevo a mi escritorio y con manos temblorosas llame desde mi móvil a él. Al segundo timbrazo contestó.

—Dime.

—Lo tengo todo.

—Nos vemos mañana en el mismo lugar a la misma hora.

…

Me encontraba analizando y revisando con detenimiento los reportes que Emmett me preparo, alguien toco la puerta, lo hice pasar sin saber quien era, mi secretaria al parecer no se presentó a laborar.

—Buenos días Bella

—Buenos días Eleazar.

—Bella quiero disculparme por mi actitud hace unos días. Sé que mi comportamiento no fue el mejor, quiero que tengas presente que solo trato de que nos mantengamos dentro del mercado, como lo habíamos hecho con Edward al frente.

—Disculpa aceptada. Comprendo perfectamente tu punto, tal vez tengas razón, pero comprende que las pruebas lo acusaban directamente a él, era más que evidente que el hombre es culpable.

—Si lo sé, pero ese es nuestro trabajo.

—¿Qué hay de la ética? —le pregunté.

—Tenemos una empresa que cuidar, gastos, sueldos que cubrir, ¿qué haremos sin clientes?

—Lo sé Eleazar, pero hay casos que estamos defendiendo, donde los acusados no son inocentes, mas no te he negado que brindemos nuestros servicios. La diferencia es que estos no han cometido un asesinato.

—Comprendo y mantendré cuidado en casos como ese. ¿Hacemos las pases?

—De acuerdo.

—Quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que necesites, estoy para servirte.

—Gracias —le respondí sin ánimos de seguir escuchándolo, últimamente él era mi persona no favorita.

….

Entré al restaurante donde quedé con mi familia, llegué a nuestra mesa reservada, ellos aun no llegaban. El camarero se acercó a tomar la orden pero la decline por unos minutos más.

Divagando en mis pensamientos no escuché la llegada de ellos hasta que Seth tocó mi hombro.

—Hermano —Seth mi hermano menor, un chico de veinte años, se parecía tanto a nuestra madre como yo. Sus cabellos y sus ojos similares a los míos.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —les pregunte mientras abrazaba a Seth. Después mi madre se colocó frente a mí.

—Hijo —me llamo mientras me daba un beso en la frente y me abrazaba.

—Fue mi culpa, salí tarde de la entrevista de trabajo —respondió Leah, detrás de mi madre.

—Pues mas vale que consigas el empleo —le amenace.

—Todo por la familia —dijo sarcástica. Leah una chica de 27 alta, piel morena, cabello negro y facciones propias de los Quileutes.

—¿De que te quejas? el sueldo es excelente —dijo Seth.

Entre pelas típicas de hermanos y platicas comimos en una agradable convivencia familiar.

….

Estaba trabajando, el cansancio y la depresión se negaban a abandonar mi cuerpo, el mirar esta oficina que alguna vez fue de mi esposo, me provocaba amargos recuerdos. El saber que posiblemente estuvo revolcándose con Rosalie aquí adentro, me daban ganas de vomitar. Asqueada, cansada y con sentimientos encontrados de odio y amor decidí largarme de aquí.

Manejé sin rumbo o al menos eso pensé, hasta que comencé a notar el ya tan conocido vecindario. Pare frente a la enorme casa frente a mí. Baje del auto y toque el timbre. Una chica de servicio la cual no conocía me abrió la puerta.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días. ¿Se encontrara la señora Cullen?

—¿Quién le busca?

—Isabella Cullen.

—¿Bella? —dijo Esme apareciendo detrás de la chica.

—¡Esme! —sin saber el motivo corrí hasta ella, al abrazarla todos aquellos sentimientos encontrados parecieron acumularse en mi pecho explotando dentro de mí, en lágrimas amargas. Comprendiendo al fin que extrañaba a ese hombre a pesar de los años transcurridos, odiándolo por el daño causado, negándome a dejarlo ir, hasta no encontrar la prueba física de su muerte. Para mí era mas fácil odiarlo porque eso me mantenía con vida, me engañaba a mí misma pensando en que lo quiería menos que antes y que podía vivir sin él. Pero la realidad es que a pesar de no perdonarlo, no podía negar que lo amaba tanto como antes.

Momentos mas tarde caí en cuenta de donde nos encontrábamos no sabia en que momento caímos al suelo, Esme tenía mi rostro en su pecho y con sus manos acariciaba mis cabellos tratando de darme consuelo, ella debía estar igual o más destrozada que yo, pero aquí estaba llorando conmigo pero a la vez brindándome su apoyo, consolándome; los latidos de su corazón eran lentos y tranquilizadores, sus brazos brindaban ese calor maternal que había perdidos hace muchos años y ahora lo encontraba en esta hermosa mujer.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué, mi niña?

—Porque yo quería hacerte compañía y distraerte un poco y mírame…

—Hija no te sientas mal, todo lo contrario tu visita me ha dado confort, pienso que le doy consuelo a él, a través de ti.

Hablamos por algunas horas, ella me habló de cómo conoció a Carlisle, de su problema de esterilidad, de las adopciones de Edward y Alice. También de sus travesuras de niños de quien era él y como era antes de mí. Cuando me dí cuenta de la hora que era, muy a mi pesar decidí partir de regreso a casa, no sin la promesa de volver en algunos días.

….

El día en la fundación había sido atroz, llegué a casa suspirando, me dolía el estomago y tenía nauseas, al parecer la comida me había caído mal. Abrí la puerta, caminé directo al baño sin prender las luces y botando mi bolso al suelo, vomitaría…

Al entrar al baño encendí la luz y me dirigí a la tasa a desechar lo malo que había ingerido. Cuando acabe tiré de la manija para que el agua se llevara mis desechos intestinales. Me levanté del piso y me fui al lavamanos, ahí me lave la boca. Me incliné para mojar mi rostro. El agua me refrescó, cuando me levanté lo vi por el espejo, lo que me hizo saltar y gritar del susto.

—Jane, Jane, pensé que habías superado tus malos hábitos —me dijo, su mirada era oscura.

—¿Cómo… cómo entraste? —le pregunté ignorando su comentario.

—Olvidas que este departamento es mío…

—Eso no significa que puedes entrar de esta manera, por muy dueño que seas estas violando la privacidad de quienes vivimos aquí. Te recuerdo que me has prestado el departamento.

—¡No me salgas con estupideces! —me dijo, si las miradas mataran en este momento estaría muerta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué Bella te encuentre aquí?…

….

Al llegar al departamento me encontraba exhausta, tanto como para dar un paso seguido del otro sin tambalearme. El aire me faltaba, y la cabeza me dolía de tanto llanto. Abrí la puerta y Jane estaba mirando la televisión.

—Isabella ¿te sientes bien? ¿has llorado?

—No te preocupes Jane. Estuve con Esme y me puse sentimental.

—Tu esposo fue maldito patan, deberías odiarlo no amarlo, ni guardarle respeto como si hubiera sido un santo, Lo peor es cuando le lloras.

—Lo sé, pero aún no estoy lista.

—Pues apúrate porque tienes un galán en puerta esperando por ti, dispuesto hacerlo todo para ganarte. Y con tus actitudes volubles no harás más que fastidiarlo.

—Pues si es tan buen partido conquístalo tú. Yo no lo quiero.

Molesta con Jane, y el odioso de Ethan me recosté en la cama, sintiendo que el aire me faltaba. Aspirando hondo, trató de tranquilizarme. Y no me levanté hasta que logré regularizar mi respiración. Me coloqué la pijama sin fuerzas, luego me metí debajo de las sabanas perdiendo la conciencia de la realidad al instante.

…..

Seis con trece minutos en la mañana, esperé impaciente la llegada de Mike Newton, a este parque. Dos minutos más tarde que me parecieron eternos, lo vi llegar, él se sentó a mis espaldas, tosió y carraspeó.

—¿Lo tienes todo? —pregunté con impaciencia.

—Si. Te dejo la memoria aquí. Estuve revisando la información para ser exactos los balances de contabilidad y los que se han entregado a Bella. No concuerdan.

—Bien, Mike. Ahora trabaja para ganarte la confianza de Eleazar, cuéntale de tu problema, has que confíe en ti.

—Si.

—Ahora vete.

—Edward, estoy de tu lado.

—Edward Cullen esta muerto Mike, no lo olvides.

—No lo olvido, pero dime entonces como debo llamarte.

—Anthony, Anthony Masen ese es mi nombre…

…..

¿Sorprendidas?

He creado un grupo para el Fic "Por Amor" en Factbook o bien pueden buscarme como "Obscuro Corazón".

Gracias por tenerme paciencia juro que no fue mi intención atrasarme. Gracias por continuar.

Pido una disculpa por responder todos los Reviews dentro del capitulo, pero es que si no lo hago así no lo hago de la manera correcta por falta de tiempo.

Mami Cullen: aquí estoy gracias.

Ely Cullen: No era posible porque hay una identidad, la que no lograbas entender que era secreta, esa identidad es la de Edward que hasta hoy se sabe quien es.

Mariipattz:gracias.

Mahely:Gracias, ¿cómo o dónde te etiqueto?

Taniia Marcelita: Tranquila, todo tiene un por que

Cam-Twiligther: ese era el chiste que no supieran que era Edward.

Abril: Consejo tomado en cuenta para el futuro je je la trama va lenta pero no coman ansias el drama comienza.

Bere prin: Ok espero tu Inbox.

Sol: heeee

Pili: Gracias a ti por leer.

Dani-vg9806: Gracias, tenias toda la razón.

Isis Janet: Sip saludos y abrazo a ti. Gracias.

Yoahama: Aquí esta Edward.

Michelle de Cullen: Hay que mente tan trabajadora la tuya ja ja ja ¿bueno que opinas de este capitulo?

ANATXP: Si Por amor estuvo muy depresivo yo también llore mares.

CindyLis: Hola, ja ja ja lo único que puedo decir es que me gusta leer sus teorías gracias por tus comentarios.

Lillian Mcarty: El pez gordo salio a flote.

Lord Ty: Gracias por la invitación.

Paola Alexandra: Lo siento, trato de no pasar mas de quince días sin actualizar, trabajo con varias betas y asesoras cada una con su parte y es tardado, pero esto ya tiene un final escrito por lo que continuara hasta donde tenga que llegar. Gracias.

Zeelmii: Edward se metió a la cárcel a un jefe de la mafia de tratantes de blancas, eso y mas. Muerto legalmente ya lo dijo Anthony Masen.

Ame D´Cullen-Pattinson : gracias.

Felicytas: ja ja ja ammm no se que decirte… gracias por las teorías me encantan.

Marie: No soy mala solo traviesa ja ja ja.

Diana: Muy interesante tu opinión. De verdad me gusta que no les guste Ethan, porque es mío ja ja ja.

Vikki Cullen: te confundes porque esa era la finalidad que no supieran quien era la otra persona de algunos diálogos ahora lo sabes es Edward.

Paky32: No te preocupes, tienes mucha razón.

Kela Viquez: Muchas gracias por leer.

Miranda: Edward muerto, pero aquí esta Anthony.

.Cullen: Los fantasmas hicieron su aparición.

Prettybells: Gracias

Angel Dark 1313: Mas Ethan para mí ja ja ja. No hay necesidad de presión aquí esta Anthony.

AnnieFP: Si no la controlas no la consumas, mejor dámela a mí que bien la ocupa para inspirarme ja ja ja. Gracias.

Izzy90: Yo tambien quiero que se anime.

Elizabeth: Que suposición tan retorcida, ja ja ja… La verdad…. ¿Te dice algo este capítulo?

Ardi Cullen: Gracias.

Lulu: gracias y bien tienes razon ahora si el drama comienza.

Lily: Tienes que leer Por amor si no lo has hecho. O bien el capitulo 3 de este fic te lo responde.

Stefanny93: Gracias. No tan malo solo que desconfía de la gente.

Karito Cullen Mases: A ti por leer.

: Gracias, Mike trabaja en la firma de Edward salio en el capitul de Por amor. El de la capucha era Edward.

LoreMolina: Gracias, ya veremos que pasara con estos tres.

Niel Ridout: Comienzo a creerles con eso de que soy malvada ja ja gracias por leer.

Marian24: gracias, ¿dónde estabas que no impediste que Ethan hiciera de las suyas?

Tata xoxo: Gracias, ¿sigues con la misma teoría?

Marah2221: ¿misma teoría?

Bella Rocio: Solo porque me caes bien compartiré contigo a Ethan, ya vez que pocas somos las que lo queremos.

Caresme: Muchas gracias.

Roxcio: ¿Esto te responde? Gracias.

Zujeyane: A todo esta dispuesto.

Medialuna: Gracias.

Mariana Yaneth: La vida es un mundo de posibilidades. Solo es cuestión de creer. Si lo sé soy ingenua.

Gleri: mmmm que imaginación. Si, muy interesante, pero, ¿ahora que opinas?

Sandra32321: Gracias, a mi tampoco me agrada Rose.

Malicaro: Gracias.

Gaby Twiligth: Valio la pena mantener la esperanza.

Luchy: Hola, gracias por leer. Esta es una secuela de un fic llamado Por Amor, no me has dicho si lo has leído o no. En el epilogo, Edward hace su aparición cuando supuestamente esta desaparecido. Aquí, su familia lo cree muerto. Por lo que en realidad, Edward nunca estuvo totalmente fuera de la historia, hacia pequeñas apariciones que ahora podrán identificar claramente, como el desconocido en capítulos anteriores. El summary también lo dice todo ¿Qué hará Edward por amor?.

El fic, tiene como personajes principales a Edward, Bella y Rosalie. En las categorías nosotras como lectoras tenemos la mala costumbre y lo digo porque yo también lo hago, de relacionar Edd/Bell como personajes de romance, cuando en realidad la categoría se refiere a personajes principales y esto no quiere decir que al final de la historia se queden juntos (no hablo del final de esta historia). Lo siento si por accidente te engañe. No quiero que pienses que coloque la categoría de esta manera por que quiera mas lectores, no te lleves esa mala impresión. Creo que si la historia no te atrapa en los primeros tres capítulos no lo hará en los siguientes. Los lectores llegan por accidente o bien porque ustedes mismos los recomiendan, como paso con Por Amor, por ahí lo leyeron y comenzaron a hablar de el en los foros, o paginas de Facebook. Y me encuentro en deuda y muy agradecida con quienes hicieron y hacen esto. Todo lo que aparezca en esta historia que a simple vista sea extraño o fuera de lugar tienen una razón de ser, obviamente el autor no te dará la respuesta abiertamente, porque entonces… ¿Dónde queda la emoción de descubrir los secretos de la historia? Gracias por tu comentario y seguimos en contacto.

Gracias por todo, disculpen mis errores ortográficos. Nos vemos en 15 días.

Besos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Por amor**

"**Una oportunidad para amarte"**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Trama a Rakelluvre. **

**Betas:**

**Lillian Mcarty y Sarobari.**

**Asesores:**

**Dr. Yumel22**

**Lic. Miryam Álvarez Rodríguez.**

**Al nuevo lector: esta es la secuela del Fic Por Amor. ¡Bienvenidos!**

**Nota: los diálogos en cursiva son flash back**

**Rose**

Estaba llegando a la oficina, aun me dolía el cuerpo de la última golpiza que me dio Paul, pero no podía darme el lujo de perder mi empleo. No ahora que tenia una razón por la que velar. Cuando di vuelta a la esquina, pude reconocerlo a pesar de la enorme distancia que aun me faltaba para llegar. Iba a dar media y vuelta para huir, pero fue demasiado tarde, él me reconoció. Yo no podía correr, por lo que la otra opción era acercarme más a la empresa. Era la hora de llegada de todo el personal, suficientes testigos para que él, no se atreviera a tocarme. Acorte la distancia, a pesar de que mis piernas y manos temblaban, mi decisión de deshacerme de Paul no lo hacia.

—Rose, cariño —se acercó a mí e intentó darme un beso, el cual yo evadí girando mi rostro a un lado—. Perra te crees muy lista, al demandarme ¿no? —me susurró en el oído.

—Te recuerdo, que estas infringiendo la ley al venir hasta aquí. Hay una orden derestricción —le recordé, mirándole a los ojos.

—Tú y tu orden pueden irse al carajo. Será mejor que las retires o vas a lamentarlo —me tomó del brazo y jaloneo.

—¡Suéltame! —al instante lo hizo, ya que algunos compañeros se giraron al escucharme.

—¿Por qué no quieres que nadie nos vea juntos? ¿Acaso es por que tu amante pueda enterarse?

—No hay ningún amante Paul. Mira lo que me has hecho —señale mi rostro marcado por su mano dura.

—Rose, hija debemos entrar ya o tendremos retardo —No me había dado cuenta cuando llego la señora Cope quien trabajaba en intendencia, se posó a mi lado y tomó mi mano, para alejarme de Paul. Ella estaba ayudándome y yo se lo agradecí profundamente.

—Si vamos —le dije mirándola con agradecimiento. Mientras que Paul me miraba con odio.

Cuando entré al edificio sentí un gran alivio. Pero ahora debía actuar rápido, no me quedaba otra solución, que renunciar a mi trabajo.

**Jane**

Eran las ocho treinta y cinco de la mañana, Bella aun no salía de su recamara, últimamente, dormía un poco más o la notaba muy cansada. Supongo que es debido al estrés de la oficina y de la fundación. Por lo que le comentaré que me haré cargo de los pendientes que haya el día de hoy en la fundación, para darle un respiro. Me niego a otra visita por parte de Edward como la de ayer si a ella llegara a sucederle algo…

—_Jane, Jane, Jane. Pensé que habías superado tus malos hábitos._

—_¿Cómo… cómo entraste?_

—_Olvidas que este departamento es mío._

—_Eso no significa que puedes entrar de esta manera, por muy dueño que seas estas violando la privacidad de quienes vivimos aquí. Te recuerdo que me has prestado el departamento. _

—_¡No me salgas con estupideces! —me gritó._

—_¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué Bella te encuentre aquí? —le pregunté, cuando se ponía en su plan pesado era realmente odioso. _

—_¡Lo que quiero es que no me olvide!, lo que deseo, es salir de estas malditas sombras lo antes posible y poder suplicarle perdón, que me permita regresar a su lado —decía desesperado, halando sus cabellos con ambas manos. _

—_¿Has bebido? —le pregunte, estaba muy extraño y me daba un poco de miedo._

—_No. Estoy desesperado de verla ir y venir de un lado a otro. Y yo detrás de ella oculto a sus ojos, solo mirando como ese imbécil se acerca tratando de conquistarla —me decía con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación—. Los malditos celos siempre presentes de tan solo pensar que pueda estar olvidándome. _

—_Fuiste un desgraciado con ella, ¿no es mejor que la dejes vivir con alguien que pueda ofrecerle una nueva vida?, ¿qué pueda darle lo que tu no puedes? Hijos, Edward. ¿No es mejor seguir muerto? —en ocasiones pensaba que él no era bueno para ella, había demasiado odio en el corazón de este hombre._

—_La amo Jane —me dijo con su rostro lleno de dolor._

—_De una manera muy egoísta. Solo estas pensando en ti —y era cierto, él había olvidado ya ciertas cosas, que como mujeres nosotras jamás olvidamos. Su engaño, sus palabras hirientes y sus golpes._

—_No Jane, te equivocas. Si fuera egoísta no estaría muerto legalmente para protegerla —me tomó de ambos brazos, su agarre me lastimaba, él estaba muy desesperado—. Jane por favor no permitas que ella tenga una relación con alguien más. Cuando sea el momento te juro que si ella me rechaza yo sabré retirarme. Solo quiero una oportunidad. _

—_Edward, cuido de Bella no porque tú me lo pidas. Lo hago por que es mi amiga. Pero no hablare bien de ti, que fuiste un…. Agh no hay palabras para describir lo que fuiste, maldito psicópata. ¡Largo de aquí! —como pude me había soltado de su agarre y con mi mano derecha le señale la puerta._

—_Jane… —me suplico._

—_¡Vete antes de que te encuentre aquí! ¡Maldito loco!…_

De tan solo recordar como salió de aquí molesto por no estar de acuerdo con él, me producía escalofríos. Pero yo estimaba a Bella y en ocasiones Edward me daba miedo con su vida caótica, la oscuridad que lo envolvía y secretos que no había querido revelarme. Suspiré y continúe haciendo el desayuno de esta mañana.

Batía los huevos para hacer un _omelet_ para desayunar, cuando Bella llegó a la cocina no se le veía un buen semblante.

—¿Bella, te sientes bien? —ella me miró y de pronto sus ojos se cerraron mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía, solté lo que tenía entre mis manos y solo alcance a impedir que su cabeza se golpeara contra el suelo sujetando sus hombros antes de impactarse contra el piso —. ¡Bella! …

La recosté en el piso con mucho cuidado, busque su pulso, era irregular. Después saque de la alacena el botiquín. Al ponerle el algodón con alcohol cerca de la nariz despertó.

—¿Qué… sucedió? —pregunto apenas recuperando el conocimiento. Hablaba con dificultad.

—Te desmayaste. Te ayudo a levantarte.

—Espera… —estaba muy débil como para que pudiera levantarse aun con mi ayuda.

—Mientras te recuperas, dime a que medico puedo llamar para que te revise.

—A Carlisle Cullen… en mi bolso… esta mi agenda

Llame al Dr. Cullen nos pidió que fuéramos de inmediato al hospital. Cuando llegamos la recepcionista nos indicó el consultorio del Dr. Cullen, Bella se notaba muy débil. La secretaria del Dr. Nos informó que debíamos esperar unos minutos ya que había un paciente dentro del consultorio.

—Siéntate aquí, mientras esperamos nuestro turno llamare a la fundación y a Emmett.

—Si —respondió.

**Ethan**

Estaba preocupado, había estado quince minutos frente al edificio a la hora de entrada esperando a que Bella y Jane llegaran como todas las mañanas. Ellas nunca aparecieron. Por lo que la ansiedad comenzó a apoderarse de mí. Cruce la calle con un café en mano, entre al edificio y subí al elevador hasta el piso de Bella. Marian su secretaria, terminaba una llamada en el momento en que me acerqué a su escritorio.

—Buen día, Marian —la saludé mientras le regalaba una sonrisa amable.

—Buenos días señor Reader —respondió nerviosa.

—¿Ya llego la jefa? —le pregunté y bebí de mi café.

—No, de hecho la señorita Jane, acaba de informarme que no se presentara el día de hoy, pero si necesitas algo ella vendrá mas tarde.

—¿Pasó algo? —le pregunté queriendo saber más.

—No lo sé —dijo levantando sus hombros.

—Muchas gracias Marian —le dije y me despedí sacudiendo mi mano mientras daba vuelta de regreso al elevador.

Cuando entré en la oficina de Jane, tome el teléfono que había en el escritorio y la llame al celular… estaba apagado.

—¡Maldición! —iba a intentarlo nuevamente, cuando una llamada entrante a mi celular me lo impidió.

—Diga… —respondí de mala gana.

—Señor Reader, soy Rosalie.

—Buenos días señora Hale, ¿en que puedo ayudarla? —le respondí profesional, no quería que se sintiera en confianza conmigo mas de lo debido.

—Es que mi esposo ha venido a mi trabajo y me ha amenazado, quiere que vuelva a su casa. He renunciado a mi empleo, él no me dejará en paz.

—¿Dónde se encuentra ahora? —le pregunté, ya que podía ser presa fácil para su esposo si el la seguía y ella se encontraba en el lugar equivocado.

—Voy rumbo a la fundación, en un taxi. Temí encontrármelo por los alrededores de la empresa.

—Hizo lo correcto, me encargare de que agilicen su detención por la violación a la orden de restricción que se le emitió.

—Si de hecho me dijo que si no retiraba las demandas lo iba a lamentar.

—De acuerdo.

Al término de la llamada suspiré, ese hombre nos daría varios dolores de cabeza.

**Jane**

Estaba preocupada pues ella se veía mal, muy débil, apenas podía moverse y respirar. Hablé con Marian para que cancelara cualquier cita que tuviera, pero me informó que tenia una muy importante, era de un empresario al que habíamos estado persuadiendo para que nos hiciera un campo en su agenda, de esa manera poder presentarle nuestro proyecto y conseguir un donativo. Maldije por dentro, le dije que yo me presentaría a la cita en su lugar. Llame a Emmett informándole el estado de Bella, él quedó en hacerse cargo de todo y pidiéndome le dijera que no se preocupara. Al terminar la llamada vi al Dr. Cullen, un hombre muy guapo a pesar de su edad, más que un Dr. Parecía un modelo de revistas y pasarelas, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules. Y que decir de esa sonrisa. Me acerqué a ellos.

—Buenos días. —dijo mientras se acercaba y ayudaba a ponerse de pie a Bella.

—Hola, Carlisle —le respondió Bella, mientras le abrazaba y depositaba un beso en la mejilla del Dr.

—Buenos días Dr. Soy Jane Vulturi, ¿me recuerda? —le saludé, nos habíamos conocido el día en que dieron de alta a Bella, yo los recibí en su lugar, ese día me había costado mucho trabajo persuadirlos de dejarla ir sin informarle acerca de Edward, fingiendo no saber nada del asunto. Pero mi argumento de que ella apenas estaba recuperándose de la fuerte depresión causado por el maltrato de su esposo, encima la anorexia, por lo que era mejor darle tiempo para verles, ahora que se enfrentaba a la realidad de recuperar lo que le quedaba de su vida y volver a empezar.

No había sido con él con quien ocasionalmente tenia contacto, había sido con Esme,

el día que nos conocimos les di todos los datos de donde estaría Bella, también haciéndoles saber que sin ninguna pena podían llamar, aun cuando ella no les tomara las llamadas yo si lo haría, les mantendría informados de su salud. Esme, era quien comúnmente llamaba y ocasionalmente Alice. Les hablaba de ella, su salud y estado de ánimo En ocasiones, alguna anécdota graciosa, de cuando comenzó nuevamente a reír, cuando dejó de llorar o empezó a comer golosinas sin sentirse mal por ello.

—Por supuesto que la recuerdo señorita Vulturi, ¿cómo olvidar a un ángel como usted? Por favor acompáñenme —Bella me miró extrañada.

—No me mires así, nos conocimos el día que saliste de la clínica, tú me enviaste a despacharlos por ti —miré al Dr. y le guiñé el ojo en complicidad, no era necesario decirle el resto. Él me sonrió.

—Lo siento —respondió apenada.

Entramos al consultorio, y ahí el Dr. Cullen comenzó a interrogar a Bella.

—Dime Bella, ¿cómo te has sentido en estos días? —le preguntó mientra la observaba con detenimiento.

—Bien, solo un poco cansada —respondió insegura.

—¿Solo un poco? —preguntó con una ceja levantada y media sonrisa, él no le creía y por supuesto yo tampoco.

—No, en realidad bastante cansada y con mucho sueño —respondió al fin, suspirando derrotada por sus inútiles esfuerzos por mentir.

—¿Has tenido dificultades para respirar?

—Si.

—¿Desdé cuando?

—Antes de volver a America. Creo que fueron tres ocasiones pero ahora ya es mas frecuente. En ocasiones no puedo moverme demasiado.

—Bien, necesito que te cambies de ropa, detrás del biombo encontraras una bata. Si necesitas ayuda puedo llamar a una enfermera o si prefieres la señorita Jane puede pasar contigo.

—Gracias —le respondió ella, y luego me miró. No necesitaba decirme nada. La ayude a cambiarse y una vez que estuvo lista se sentó en la camilla para ser revisada.

El Dr. Cullen al revisarla tenía el rostro indescifrable. Para ser sincera, estaba muy preocupada; al parecer la cuestión era más que un simple desmayo por falta de descanso. Cuando terminó la revisión le sonrío y apretó su mano en señal de apoyo.

—Vamos a realizarte un ecocardiograma para saber como está funcionando el marcapasos. Recuerda que habíamos hablado que este tiene un tiempo de vida limitado y que en algún momento se debía remplazar. De acuerdo al resultado programare la cirugía para remplazarlo.

—¿Entonces este es el caso?, ¿el marcapasos esta fallando? —preguntó Bella con preocupación.

—Lo sabremos con los estudios que vamos a realizarte. Pero de acuerdo a los síntomas que presentas es una opción.

—¿Debo preocuparme?

—No voy a engañarte Bella, esto es algo muy serio. Es por eso que vamos a mantenerte hospitalizada para monitorearte. Es necesario el reposo. Ten en cuenta que si el marcapasos falla y no hay nadie que pueda auxiliarte podrías morir.

—Entonces ¿ella se quedara aquí un tiempo? —pregunté, él asintió. Bella me miró y podía ver en su rostro el temor —. Bella tranquila el Dr. No permitirá que suceda nada malo.

Salimos del consultorio, mientras me encargaba del papeleo, Bella fue trasladada a la que seria su habitación. Cuando terminé llamé a Edward.

—Hola, guapo.

—¿Qué sucede Jane?

—No tengo mucho tiempo, Bella se desmayo esta mañana, la traje con tu padre para que la revisara, de momento está bien. Te explico mas tarde. Debo irme.

—Espero tu llamada —el Dr. Cullen venia hacia mí, guarde mi celular en mi bolso.

—Ya está instalada, este es el pase de visitas. Te recomiendo nada de emociones fuertes.

—De acuerdo Doctor.

**BELLA**

Decir que no tenía miedo era mentirme a mi misma, lo tenía y mucho. La plática con Carlisle me preocupó. En momentos como estos en los que sabes que tu vida corre peligro, piensas en muchas cosas, por ejemplo en todo lo que te falta por hacer. Las personas a las que con tu actitud has alejado. Pienso en la familia que Edward me regaló, sus padres y su hermana; ellos con quienes fui grosera al negarme al verlos en tantas ocasiones. También cruza por mi mente Edward. Durante tres años había pasado cada día de mi vida odiándolo por el daño causado. Pero en el ultimo año había estado buscándolo, arrepentida por haber creído que durante todo este tiempo yo no le importe. Pero ahora pienso en sus palabras cuando me pidió que lo olvidara, para comenzar una nueva vida sin dolor o pena, luego que le recordara. Ahora entiendo sus palabras y hasta puedo tener la seguridad de que él sabía o presentía lo que sucedería y que no volveríamos a vernos. Hoy había llegado el momento de dar vuelta a la página, de perdonarlo y perdonarme a mi misma por mis errores. De olvidarlo para solo recordar con cariño los momentos hermosos y todo lo que hizo por mí. De darme la oportunidad de amar de nuevo y buscar aquello que no pudimos lograr juntos.

**Edward**

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, cuando Jane me llamó para decirme que Bella se había desmayado y habían ido con mi padre para revisarla. Todo la mañana me debatí en presentarme ante ella y decirle la verdad, que estaba aquí. Que la amaba aun más de lo que alguna vez lo hice. Pero no podía, no en este momento.

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios pero no de felicidad, era de tristeza y melancolía. La añoranza de un pasado donde fuimos felices borró esa sonrisa de mi rostro, endureciéndolo. Maldiciéndome por todo lo que tuve y que por mi estupidez perdí. Por ellos que me arrebataron la oportunidad de recuperar lo perdido. Ahora solo debía conformarme con la esperanza de que todo acabe pronto.

**Mike **

Era la hora del almuerzo, como todos los días Jessica y yo lo tomábamos juntos, estábamos esperando a que nuestras órdenes llegaran cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Vi en la pantalla el número telefónico de mi acosadora. Heidi. Ignoré la llamada pero esta volvió a insistir.

—¿No vas a responder? —me pregunto Jess al ver que hacia caso omiso al llamado.

—No es de la oficina y quiero almorzar tranquilo.

—Mmm

Por tercera ocasión el teléfono sonó, por lo que opte por apagarlo.

**Ethan**

Estaba revisando algunos casos que Jane tenía en su escritorio, me había entretenido demasiado que no me percaté de la hora hasta que ella llegó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿ Acaso, quieres quitarme mi puesto? —dijo mientras depositaba su saco detrás del respaldo de la silla donde me encontraba y su bolso a mi lado.

—Algo así. Estoy revisando estos casos que tenias aquí —le señale.

—Si son casos nuevos y no están asignados a ningún abogado aun.

—Pídele a Bella que me los asigne a mí, si es que no quieres encontrarme siempre en tu oficina.

—Estas de suerte, seré la encargada durante un tiempo.

—¿Dónde esta mi novia?

—Brincos dieras, que fuera tu novia.

—Dime.

—Se desmayó esta mañana, fuimos al doctor y está hospitalizada en observacón. Mañana le realizaran algunos estudios para verificar como anda funcionando el marcapasos.

—¿El marcapasos?…

**Mike**

Cuando estuvimos de regreso al trabajo Jessica estaba distante, maldita Heidi y estúpido cobarde. Una vez dentro de las instalaciones me dirigí a la oficina de Eleazar, a cumplir con la segunda parte del plan de Anthony. Ganarme la confianza de Eleazar.

Di tres toques suaves a la puerta de su oficina.

—Adelante.

—Buenas tardes Eleazar, ¿tendrás tiempo para una charla personal?

—Por supuesto Mike ¿que sucede? —me dijo levantando la mirada hacia mi rostro y señalándome un asiento.

—Tuve una relación casual —le mire apenado pero en su rostro no había ningun sentimiento de reproche—, ahora ella esta extorsionándome. Ya no puedo sacar más dinero de las cuentas o Jessica sabrá del faltante —él asintió—. Necesito trabajos fuera de esta empresa que me ayuden a solventar ese gasto hasta que encuentre la manera de deshacerme de ella.

—¿Entonces quieres saber si yo puedo ayudarte con esos trabajos extras?

—Solicite un préstamo a la firma. Pero diablos ¿que pasará al mes siguiente? ¿De donde obtendré más dinero? No sé que mas hacer estoy desesperado.

—¿Por qué no haces lo mismo?, busca algo con la que puedas extorsionarla para que te deje en paz.

—Lo he intentado, pero no hay nada, la zorra esta limpia.

—Los accidentes ocurren todos los días —sugirió y yo casi dejo caer mi quijada de asombro ante su insinuación.

—Aun no estoy tan desesperado —le respondí.

—Déjeme ver que puedo hacer y te aviso.

—Te estaría eternamente agradecido.

**Edward**

Estando aquí en un viejo auto fuera del hospital, me ponía a soñar con un futuro en el que pudiéramos estar juntos. Sueños solo eso. Pero dicen que los sueños se pueden realizar, yo lucharía por hacerlo real.

Vi a jane llegar, mi móvil sonó, era ella.

—¡Eres un maldito enfermo!, ¿qué haces aquí afuera acechándonos? —solté una carcajada divertida.

—Estoy cuidándola mientras tú no estas —le dije.

—¿Cómo vas a cuidarla estando tú afuera y ella dentro? —el tono de su voz era de esos que te decían que estaba llamándote imbécil. Negué con la cabeza, divertido.

—Ella a dormido todo el día —respondí.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —silencio— ¡Oh! ¡por Dios! Entraste —afirmó.

—Mmm tengo mis trucos.

—Edward, comienzas a asustarme, en serio debes pedir ayuda —reí.

—No hay nada de malo en querer protegerla.

—Pero, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te encuentras con Carlisle? —insistió. Suspiré hondo.

—De acuerdo me excedí.

—Ten cuidado o van a descubrirte. Adiós, psicópata —me cortó la llamada, sin decir mas.

**Bella**

Un ruido y movimiento en mi cama me despertaron, abrí mis ojos, y me tope con la mirada curiosa de Jane, sentada a mi lado.

—Has llegado. ¿Qué hora es? —pregunté.

—Las cinco.

—¿Tanto he dormido? —me sorprendió la hora.

—Al parecer si, desde que me fui.

—¿Por qué estas viéndome así? —ella me observaba queriendo descubrir mi alma y eso no me gustaba.

—¿Así como?

—Raro.

—¿Sabias que hablas dormida?

—Mmm ¿dime que no dije nada vergonzoso? —tapé mi rostro con ambas manos.

—No te preocupes, solo le has dicho a Edward en sueños que es un idiota y que amas a Ethan.

—¡Eso es mentira! —me exalté a lo que ella puso una mano en mi pecho y me sonrió.

—Si, lo es. Pero fue divertido ver tu rostro. En realidad solo llamabas a Edward en sueños —suspiró derrotada pero no comprendía el por que—. Será mejor que te pongas guapa, tienes visita.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté esperanzada porque fuera Esme o Alice. Deseaba poder verlas.

—Emmett —no eran ellas, pero si me alegraba ver a Emmett.

Me ayudó a cepillar mi cabello enmarañado, y después llamó a Emmett desde la entrada de la habitación para que pasara..

**Edward**

Me había quedado dormido, al ver la hora, cuarenta minutos habían transcurrido. Entonces le vi entrar al edificio. La ira inundo todo mi ser, ¿cómo se atrevía a presentarse ante ella?, ¿cómo siquiera podía pensar arrebatarme a mi mujer?. Furioso, arranque el auto, largándome lo más rápido que pude del lugar.

**Bella**

—Hola

—¡Bella!

—Emmett con cuidado —le dije, el hombre no media su fuerza cuando te regalaba uno de sus abrazos efusivos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó con el ceño fruncido, Jane nos observaba desde el rincón de la habitación, al parecer no le caía muy bien Emmett, siempre evitaba hablar con él.

—Descansada y mucho mejor.

—Eso esta bien —Jane se sentó frente a nosotros en el sofá que había en la habitación, mirando una revista.

—¿Cómo fue hoy en la firma?

—No debes preocuparte, sabes que puedo mantener todo bajo control —sonreí.

—¿Qué te ha dicho el medico?

—Que posiblemente el marcapasos esté fallando, si es así me harán una cirugía para remplazarlo.

—Vamos preciosa, tienes que estar con los ánimos en alto. Recuerda que aun tienes toda una vida que recorrer y muchos corazones que romper antes de encontrar al indicado —un suave toque interrumpiendo a Emmett.

Emmett camino hasta la puerta y la abrió sin preguntar quien llamaba…

**Ethan**

Compre un ramo de Rosas blancas para Bella. Mientras caminaba el aire fresco me relajó. Llegué al hospital y pedí informes de la habitación de Bella.

Toqué un par de veces para anunciarme, nunca pensé que seria recibido por el asistente de Bella. Quien me miraba asombrado. Lo mire a los ojos, entonces el sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¿Quién es Emmett? —escuche que le preguntaba Bella, por lo que lo esquive pasando dentro de la habitación—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Bella al verme.

—Yo…

—No me diga. ¿Quiere un aumento, por eso esta aquí? —me asombró su actitud, ella estaba bromeando conmigo.

—Algo así, de momento me conformo con que me asignen mas casos, señora. —le sonreí y ella me regreso la sonrisa. Me acerqué y le señale el ramo de flores.

—Gracias, pero no piense que me comprara con unas simples flores. ¡Vamos, sé que puede hacerlo mejor! —me dijo sonriéndome. ¿Acaso estaba coqueteando conmigo? Mire a Jane esta, estaba con la boca abierta mirándonos estupefacta. Y cuando vi por un momento al grandote, tenía el ceño fruncido. Reí en mi interior. Punto para mí, cero para el gigantón.

—No lo hago. Pero no puede negar que es un bonito detalle, a las mujeres les gustan las flores a menos que usted sea la acepción a la regla. —le sonreí.

—No lo soy, de hecho las rosas son mis favoritas —le ofrecí el ramo y ella lo tomó. Nuestras manos se tocaron por un momento y la electricidad no se hizo esperar. Nuestras miradas chocaron, entonces nada existía a nuestro alrededor salvo ella y yo.

…..

**Mike**

Era el final del día fui por Jessica para retirarnos a casa, pero ella no se encontraba en su escritorio. Me acerqué a la puerta de Eleazar y pude escuchar que hablaba con alguien.

—Uley, no podemos confiarnos con que el mal nacido no haya aparecido durante estos cuatro años. Estoy seguro que tarde o temprano Edward volverá por lo suyo. Pero debemos encontrarlo y matarlo antes de que lo haga —si en algún momento dudé de la palabra y salud mental de Edward ahora confiaba ciegamente en él. Edward no mintió cuando me dijo que Eleazar lo había secuestrado en confabulación con los hijos de Sam Uley.

—…

—Debemos seguir a su zorra, tal vez, después de tanto tiempo ya haya hecho algún contacto con ella. Su nombre es Rosalie Hale.

**Nota: **

Hola disculpen el retrazo pero al fin llego. Gracias por sus comentarios. Chicas en este momento se me cierran los ojitos por lo que responderé solo los Review donde haya preguntas.

….

¿Cada cuando actualizo? En este momento no tengo una fecha especifica, todo depende de que trate el capitulo y sinceramente hemos comenzado ya con la parte difícil del fic. Por ejemplo, este capitulo lo reviso Yumel (parte medica) ella me ayuda a diagnosticar la enfermedad de Bella, pero no solo es tratar dos o tres diálogos, como en este capitulo; también hay que ver como se desarrollara la trama cuidando algunos aspectos de capítulos posteriores. Miry (parte legal) ocurre lo mismo con la parte medica aunque no se ha visto mucho aquí también hay que cuidar lo que se escribe. Lillian ( Trama y estilo) y Sarobari (ortografía).

Como se darán cuenta hay una gran labor detrás de cada capitulo, por favor, si nos retrasamos a la fecha aproximada que les suelo dar, ténganos un poquito de paciencia. Esto se los hago saber para que no piensen que me olvido de ustedes. Muchas gracias por continuar aquí. Y gracias a mis Betas por su tiempo y ayuda.

…

En capítulos anteriores no lograban identificar quien era el que hablaba y si, no me equivoco son los diálogos de Edward, ¿por qué? Porque no quería que supieran que era él.

…..

El fic se divide en tres partes, esta es la segunda y la tercera también viene independiente.

….

Anatxp, pili, Geny Ramirez, Catrina00, Paola 14 ya lo sabes ahora. Cullen Vigo, Ludwikacullen, janalez, Ame D Cullen, Lillian ¿el loquito? Sandra 32321, Pregunta que yo no responderé ja ja, Kela Viquez, lo sabrán en el penúltimo capitulo. Asheyswan, Karenov17, Lys Cullen, Mami Cullen, Pilar, Marjhoncullen, Suiza19, Paky32, Naty Nessie C, Rosi 22, Si, Mel, Dani-vg9806, Mahely, Cindylis, Luisinha, yo tambien pero me tardaria mucho en actualizar, Maithe, Diana, Stefanny93, Bellita001, MalloryG, Grandma´s, Bery. Castel, Tata Xoxo, Isis Janet, Zujeyane, Ela fordyce, mmm, crematlv, Caresme, Mariana yaneth, Roxio, Bella Rocio, Mariee cullen, Pekascullen, Medialuna, Gracias, Marian24, Elizabeth, Gaby Twilight, gleri, Elizabeth Swan te respondi por PM, Patt gracias. Anónimos.

Gracias a todos, nos leemos el 30 septiembre aproximadamente.


	9. Chapter 9

**Por amor**

"**Una oportunidad para amarte"**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Trama a Rakelluvre. **

**Betas:**

**Lillian Mcarty y Sarobari.**

**Asesores:**

**Dr. Yumel22**

**Lic. Miryam Álvarez Rodríguez.**

**Al nuevo lector: esta es la secuela del Fic Por Amor. ¡Bienvenidos!**

**Capítulo 9**

**Bella**

La mirada de Ethan sobre mí me mantenía presa en su telaraña, pero su encanto desapareció con el carraspeo de Jane. Sintiéndome muy avergonzada la miré y ella me dio una mirada de advertencia. No supe la razón y se me hizo extraño ya que siempre insistía con Ethan.

—¡Bueno, yo tengo que retirarme! —soltó Emmett, con voz más alta de lo debido, para una habitación pequeña.

—Gracias por venir Emmett —le dije con sinceridad, mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba.

—Piensa bien lo que hablamos —me dijo cerca de mi oído. Ethan lo miraba de una manera fría y extraña. ¿Acaso eran celos? Emmett se despidió de Jane con un movimiento de mano a lo lejos, y salió no sin antes prometer volver al día siguiente.

—Ethan, ¿no tienes otras cosas que hacer, aparte de venir a molestar? —le preguntó Jane mientras ojeaba una revista despreocupadamente.

—En realidad… no —respondió mientras me regalaba una sonrisa. Pero la tensión entre Ethan y Jane se podía palpar.

—Cuando le den de alta, ¿le gustaría salir a cenar conmigo? —me preguntó Ethan. Mientras que con su dedo índice acariciaba mi mano derecha postrada en la camilla. Al escuchar su proposición sonreí nerviosa. Lo sentía avanzar demasiado rápido.

— No lo sé… yo…

—Tal vez la operen, ¿no crees que estos temas deberías tratarlos en otra ocasión? —dijo interrumpiendo Jane, muy molesta.

—¿No crees que necesita motivación? —respondió él de manera cortante y molesta.

—Y ¿se puede saber por qué demonios crees, que tú eres una motivación para ella? —rebatió Jane.

—¿Por qué no puedo serlo?

—¡Hey! ¿Qué ocurre con ustedes dos? —pregunté. Cuando Ethan iba a responderme fue interrumpido por dos toques a la puerta y luego quien llamaba entró. Era Carlisle.

—Buenas tardes —saludó. Pero cuando deparó en la presencia de Ethan retrocedió un paso asombrado. Ethan se encontraba mirándome, de perfil a Carlisle. Luego giró su rostro para observar a mi doctor.

—Buenas tardes —Ethan saludó y retrocedió hasta donde se encontraba Jane que se había puesto de pie, sonriendo.

—Doctor Cullen —saludó Jane muy efusiva.

—Disculpen —interrumpió Ethan—. Isabella espero se reponga pronto. Debo retirarme mi hermano esta esperándome en el estacionamiento.

—Gracias por venir Ethan, Sigue esforzándote por ese aumento —le dije, bromeando, a lo que él asintió.

—Con su permiso —se despidió. Saliendo de la habitación dejándome ¿vacía? Jane sonrío y se acercó a un lado de la camilla, me tomó de la mano y entonces preguntó a un pensativo Carlisle:

—¿Ya le han dado los resultados de los estudios?

—De acuerdo a el resultado de los estudios, Bella, me temo que efectivamente el marcapasos no se encuentra funcionando correctamente. Se tendrá que realizar la cirugía para sustituirlo, lo más pronto posible.

—¿Cuándo seria?

—La cirugía se programara en dos días, para prepararte.

—De acuerdo —suspire, con el pensamiento de que todo saldría correctamente.

…

**Ethan**

Salí de la habitación de Isabella con una sonrisa en los labios, feliz por su cambio de actitud para conmigo. Doblé la esquina del pasillo para encontrarme con un Emmett recargado en la pared, mirando el suelo pensativo. Cuando se percato de mi presencia, yo pasaba frente a él.

—Nos conocemos de otra parte —afirmó. Paré mi paso y sin siquiera verlo le respondí.

—No lo creo, pero he escuchado mucho sobre ti.

—¿De quien? —solté una carcajada. Me di media vuelta para encararlo y mirándolo a los ojos me acerqué solo para que él escuchara.

—Habla con Mike Newton antes que con nadie. Le diré a Edward que le envías tus saludos.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Shhh es un secreto —le sonreí y lo deje atónito.

Cuando llegué al estacionamiento busqué con la mirada aquel que compartía conmigo los genes de nuestra madre Elizabeth. Aun no llegaba, saqué de mi chaqueta la caja de cigarrillos y de esta uno, lo llevé a mis labios para encenderlo y tranquilamente espere su llegada.

**Mike.**

Al escuchar las palabras de Eleazar en cuanto a matar a Edward caí en cuenta de lo peligroso que era el asunto y del riesgo al que exponía a mi familia.

—Mike, ¿Qué sucede? Te noto extraño, preocupado —me preguntó Jessica mientras salíamos del coche para entrar a casa.

—No es nada Jessica, son cosas del trabajo respondió con mi mejor semblante cansado.

—Ayer llegaron los estados de cuenta del banco —me dijo Jessica mientras entramos a la casa.

—¿Y? —dije despreocupado, pero estando seguro de que ella sabe de los retiros que he hecho.

—En nuestra cuenta de ahorros no hay incrementos, al revisar los movimientos hay disposiciones de tu tarjeta. ¿Para que ocupaste ese dinero? —Jessica se caracterizaba por siempre hablar las cosas antes que discutirlas, pero eso no me dejaba muchas salidas para evadirla.

—Le presté a Emmett, no te preocupes me pagara en un mes.

—Mike sabes que ese dinero es el fondo de ahorro para nuestra hija, ¿por qué lo ocupas sin consultarme? —ahora si estaba molesta.

—Emmett va a regresarlo, no creí necesario informarte. Pero disculpa, no volverá a ocurrir —y de verdad esperaba que no volviera a ocurrir.

—De acuerdo.

Terminada la discusión me dirigí a la biblioteca, debía informar a Edward sobre lo que escuche de Eleazar. Prendí las luces y desde mi celular marqué al celular de Edward. Tomé asiento mientras esperaba a que respondiera.

—Dime ¿Qué ocurre?

—Escuché una llamada de Eleazar, sabe que no estas muerto y están buscándote. Van a seguir a Rosalie.

—Emmett ya sabe que estoy vivo, quiero que le cuentes lo que sabes. Mañana pónganse en contacto conmigo.

A la mañana siguiente, recibí un mensaje de Emmett pidiéndome pasara a verlo en la oficina en cuanto llegara.

Al llegar al piso me encontré con la nueva secretaria. Ella me sonrío al verme y me dijo:

—Señor Newton, el señor McCarty lo espera —me indicó muy profesional.

—Gracias. ¿Cuál es su nombre? —su rostro se me hizo muy conocido.

—Leah Reader señor.

—Un gusto y bienvenida.

—Gracias.

Di un toque a la puerta y entré a la oficina. Emmett tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba dudoso. Tomé asiento y sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Me dijo que ya lo sabes —le dije.

—¿Saber que? —me preguntó mientras evaluaba con la mirada cada uno de mis movimientos.

—Anthony.

—No entiendo explícame —entonces inicié mi relato de cómo él me contacto, hasta la llamada de Eleazar.

—¿Quién mas sabe sobre esto? —su rostro era entre incrédulo y asombrado.

—Tan solo tú y yo. Me pidió que lo llamáramos en cuanto te explicara la situación.

—Está bien.

Marqué el número de Edward, me respondió al primer toque.

—Comunícamelo y pon el altavoz —ordenó de inmediato y sin rodeos.

—Buen día a ti también —le respondí antes de pasar mi celular a las manos de Emmett e indicarle lo que Edward me había pedido.

—¿En serio eres tú? —preguntó removiéndose en su silla.

—Dos cosas Emmett, mantén tus pantalones en su lugar cuando se trate de Isabella. Y la segunda Eleazar es peligroso y en cuanto se le presente la menor oportunidad querrá matarla. Necesito de tu ayuda para detenerlo.

—¡Oh si! ¡Ese es mi buen amigo! —dijo después de una tremenda carcajada— Primero que nada ese hombre que se parece a ti ¿quién es? Porque deberías cuidarle a los pantalones a él y no a mi. Segundo ¿Por qué no lo denuncias y punto?

—Ethan y yo compartimos la misma sangre, historia que no te importa. En cuanto a lo otro… Es complicado Emmett, no hay pruebas suficientes para culparlo de mi secuestro. Acusarlo de fraude no es exactamente de lo único en lo que esta implicado, él trabaja para la mafia. Amenazaron con matarla a ella y a mi familia.

—¿Que vamos a hacer?

—Necesito mas pruebas. Y para ello necesitaré de tu colaboración.

…

**Paul **

"¡Maldita Rosalie! ¿Quién se cree para levantarme una demanda?" pensaba mientras me comía a besos a Victoria, el timbre sonó; detuve mis caricias sobre el cuerpo de mi amante. Por un momento creí que podría ser Rose, pero al abrir la puerta me tope con dos hombres.

—¿Señor Paul Cambell?

—Si, soy yo.

—Esta es una orden de aprehensión, queda usted detenido por agresión contra la señora Rosalie Hale —me informó. Yo automáticamente retrocedí dos pasos y ví salir a Victoria con todas sus cosas. ¡Maldita zorra!.

—No oficial, están equivocados, ella esta mintiendo —dije sonriendo.

—Tiene derecho a guardar silencio.

Guarde silencio, pero esa estúpida iba a pagar muy caro.

…..

**Mike**

Ya todo estaba preparado, se suponía que yo me dejaría sobornar por la contra parte del caso Thompson un hombre que violo a una joven, yo represento a la chica. Claro todo era mentira, pero queríamos parecer que los padres de la joven se dieran cuenta y de esa manera despedirme de la firma. Emmett tendría que despedirme, yo recurrir a Eleazar desesperado entonces intentaría convencerlo de ayudarme con algún trabajo. La intención será que me lleve hasta sus negocios ilícitos.

—¿Qué hiciste que? —preguntó Eleazar.

—No lo quiero en la firma, es más, lo quiero lejos de aquí. Escúchame Mike no te demandamos porque has sido nuestro amigo desde el comienzo de esto, pero lárgate ahora. —dijo Emmet.

—¡Estaba desesperado! —grité.

—¡Largo Mike! —Emmett me señalo la puerta.

Salí de la oficina, Jessica estaba fuera de ahí.

—¡Mike! —me llamó, mientras se acercaba. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y su cuerpo temblaba. Sentía pena por mentirle de esa manera pero si las cosas salían mal no la quería involucrada en esto.

—Ahora no Jessica —le respondí molesto. Me fui directo a la oficina de Eleazar. Cinco minutos más tarde entró.

—¡Eres un imbécil Mike! —me gritó mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar. —si la familia de la chiquilla estúpida habla con los medios nos desprestigiaran.

—Sabes que no hubiera hecho esto en otras condiciones, pero esa mujer amenazó con enviarle fotografías a Jessica.

—Dile la verdad a tu esposa.

—No puedo, eso la destrozaría a ella y a nuestro matrimonio. Por favor ayúdame —supliqué.

—No puedes quedarte aquí, como si nada.

—¡Dios! Hare lo que sea, Eleazar lo que sea…—decía armando un circo y una perfecta actuación de hombre desesperado.

—¿Estas seguro, de que harías lo que fuera por tu familia, aunque eso implique realizar actos ilícitos? —lo teníamos.

—Lo que sea por proteger a Jessica y a mi hija.

—Entonces, ve a casa y descansa, mañana hablaremos sobre un empleo para ti. Pero será mejor que lo pienses porque una vez dentro la única forma de salir es muerto —¡Maldito Edward!.

—Si. Gracias.

**Rosalie**

Estaba en el comedor de la fundación, leyendo la parte de anuncios del periódico, en busca de un nuevo empleo. Pero no lograba encontrar alguno que me convenciera. Estaba tan entretenida, que no me percaté de la presencia a mi lado del hombre que me liberaría de Paul. Ethan Reader, mi abogado, tomó asiento frente a mí y su imponente presencia me intimidó como lo hacía la de Edward. Por alguna razón este hombre me recordaba a aquel otro al que le entregué mi corazón equivocadamente.

—Ayer por la noche su esposo fue apresado. Debemos asistir a ratificar la denuncia —me dijo muy serio.

—Estoy nerviosa —le mire con terror. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarme a mi agresor y padre de mi hijo.

—No tiene por qué estarlo, todo saldrá bien, se lo aseguro —habló con tal seguridad que terminó por contagiármela.

—Gracias.

….

**Bella**

Después de la visita de Alice y Esme, había pasado la tarde viendo revistas de famosos, para matar el tiempo, hasta que llegó Jane con mis libros favoritos. Ella había tenido que regresar a casa desde hace una hora. Y ahora sola sin tener nada más que hacer, tomé mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas para leer un poco. Al abrir el libro, calló la vieja carta de Edward. Esa que nunca fue abierta. Si realmente quería dar vuelta a la página con respecto a esa relación fracasada y su muerte, tenía que cerrar círculos. Y uno no de ellos era lo que quería decirme mediante esta carta. Abrí con mucho cuidado el sobre para no romperlo y saque las hojas dentro, un nudo en la garganta se me formó cuando distinguí su hermosa caligrafía, tan elegante como él.

_Amada Esposa: _

_Desde el fondo de mi corazón, reconozco que he terminado con nuestro amor. Que fui yo quien se equivocó y que tú, lo único que hacías mientras yo te destruía, fue amarme con devoción. _

_Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo, yo…_

Un toque a la puerta me interrumpió, mis manos temblaban y mis ojos se encontraban húmedos de las distintas emociones que me provocaban las palabras de Edward.

—Pase —logre decir después de un momento de silencio. Ethan entró con esa seguridad de rompecorazones que poseía.

—Hola —dijo sonriendo, su vista se poso por un momento en mis manos que sujetaban temblorosas la carta de mi esposo. Caminó hasta mí y me preguntó—: ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Si, no es nada —sonreí pero una lágrima escapó e hizo un recorrido por mi mejilla.

—Hey hermosa nada de lágrimas, ni emociones fuertes —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y con sus pulgares borró los rastros de llanto. Depositó un suave beso en mi frente y se alejó no sin antes quitarme de entre mis manos la carta de Edward. Doblo la hoja tal cual estuvo todos estos años, para después guardarla en el sobre y dejarla en el libro que estaba leyendo. Me sonrío.

Ethan se quedo a mi lado hasta que la hora de visitas terminó. Al despedirse me dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios. Ocasionando que mi piel se erizara. Y sin esperar a que yo dijera algo salió de la habitación.

**Ethan**

Estaba llegando a mi apartamento cuando recibí una llamada de un número desconocido para mí.

—Diga respondí al tercer toque.

—¿Ethan Reader? —la voz al otro lado de la línea, se me hizo conocida.

—Si. ¿Con quien hablo?

—Jonhatan Lowe, abogado del señor Paul Cambell —Lowe, habíamos estudiado juntos, lo conocía muy bien. Era bueno pero no tanto como yo. Si querían un trato era porque no podrían conmigo.

—¿En que puedo ayudarle? —me hice el desentendido.

—Mi cliente desea hacer un trato con la señora Rosalie Hale —sonreí.

—Lo escucho.

…..

**Rose**

—¿Entonces Paul quiere darme el divorcio a cambio del perdón? —le pregunté incrédula a Ethan.

—Así es. Me es muy amable de su parte. Le recomiendo no confiar demasiado —me dijo mientras se preparaba un café. Tres de azúcar y dos de café. Mi formula preferida para esa bebida.

—Pero es la salida mas rápida, que llevar esto hasta las últimas consecuencias —le dije mientras llevaba una galleta a mi boca.

—Pero él cometió un delito con usted. Señora, lo mas probable es que no se aleje tan fácilmente como aparenta estarlo haciendo —dijo, yo parecía hipnotizada con cada uno de sus movimientos. Me hacían recordar tanto a Edward.

—Él tiene otra mujer, porque mentiría. Divorciados ya no puede hacerme nada —deduje.

—Mi labor es aconsejarle, pero al final usted decide lo que cree que le conviene —insistió, pero yo quería liberarme lo más pronto posible de Paul.

—Quiero terminar lo más pronto posible con esto. Acepto, otorgarle el perdón.

….

**Esme**

Llegué a la sala de espera, ahí estaba Jane bebiendo un café en compañía de un hombre que a lo lejos se me hizo familiar. Al acercarme un poco mas y verlo mejor me di cuenta de que era muy parecido a Edward, pero en realidad había rasgos muy diferentes en él. El cabello, los ojos, su postura al sentarse demasiado despreocupada para ser la de mi hijo. Otra característica era la cicatriz en su ceja izquierda ni que decir de su nariz un poco desviada.

—Buenas tardes —saludé a Jane.

—Señora Cullen, buenas tardes. Le presento a Ethan Reader un amigo y colaborador de la fundación —dijo con orgullo.

—Un gusto conocerla señora —se puso de pie y me ofreció su mano. ¡Dios! Podría jurar que poseen la misma altura.

—Igualmente —respondí un poco asombrada pues el timbre de la voz del joven era muy parecido al de Edward. Estaba un poco confundida ¿Podrían existir personas tan parecidas sin tener que ver algo con la sangre? —¿Cuál es su apellido?

—Reader.

—¡Oh!… ¿Bella ya esta en cirugía? —Le pregunté a Jane

—Si. Alice fue a la cafetería con Tanya. —me dijo y tomé asiento al lado de Jane.

—¿Qué edad tiene señor Reader?

—Treita y dos —respondió con una bonita y tímida sonrisa. Esa no se parecía a la de mi hijo.

—Se parece mucho a mi hijo, el esposo de Bella.

—¡Vaya…! nunca me lo dijeron Jane o Isabella, creo que ahora comprendo el por qué su hostilidad hacia mi persona.

—Mi hijo desapareció hace más de cuatro años, debes recordárselo. No se lo tomes a mal. Ha sido muy difícil para todos el tener que darlo por muerto.

—Lo siento —dijo con pesar.

—Él esta vivo lo sé. ¿Puedo abrazarlo? —no pude resistir el preguntárselo.

—Supongo que si — se puso de pié.

—Gracias, y disculpe.

—No se preocupe, si yo desapareciera me gustaría que alguien le diera a mi madre un abrazo de consuelo —dijo mientras me abrazaba y las lágrimas querían escapar de mis ojos.

—¿Cómo se llama su madre? —pregunté, acaso podría ser posible…

—…

—Mamá, que bueno que ya estas aquí. ¿Ya conociste al señor Ethan?

—Le comentaba que se parecía mucho a tu hermano. Mira que hasta tienen la misma edad…

….

Hola muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, siento no poder responder en esta ocasión sus Review, pero de nuevo mi espalda esta dándome una lata horrible. No puedo permanecer mucho tiempo sentada. También agradezco por sus favoritos. A los nuevos lectores bienvenidos. Pero sobre todo quiero agradecerles por continuar con la lectura a pesar de las tremendas desilusiones que les he causado a lo largo de la historia. Nos acercamos al final huy que nervios… faltan 4 capítulos contando este.

Nos leemos pronto. La siguiente semana pues ya tengo el capítulo, solo hay que hacer las debidas correcciones.

Besos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Por amor**

"**Una oportunidad para amarte"**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Trama a Rakelluvre. **

**Betas:**

**Lillian Mcarty y Sarobari.**

**Asesores:**

**Yumel22**

**Miryam Álvarez Rodríguez.**

**Ludwika Von Cullen**

**Capitulo 10**

**Ethan **

Después de dos horas de espera, por fin Carlisle salió a decirnos como había transcurrido la cirugía de Bella. Al parecer, todo estaba bien. Me despedí de todos. No quería incomodar a Bella con mi presencia ni a los Cullen. Me fui directo a mi departamento, el día de mañana sería muy largo.

Temprano asistí con Rosalie a cerrar su caso. Paul firmó el divorcio, ni siquiera la miraba, hacía como si ella no existiera. Mientras que ella trataba de controlar su nerviosismo. Él fue puesto en libertad. No estaba conforme con que él, fuera perdonado sin siquiera tener su merecido. ¿Pero que podía opinar yo?

Durante el trayecto a la fundación ella permanecía en silencio al igual que yo. Estaba cerca de los juzgados por lo que caminamos de regreso. Cuando íbamos a cruzar una calle para llegar a la fundación un auto se cruzo por nuestro camino muy lentamente. Era Jared, él me miro especulativamente y otro hombre que iba en la parte trasera del auto me tomó una foto, para después, el conductor acelerar y huir.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó Rosalie.

—No lo sé —respondí.

—¡Diablos no vi bien las placas del auto! ¿Tú si?

—No. Démonos prisa —le indiqué.

Cuando llegamos a la fundación ella me agradeció y tomándome de sorpresa se lanzó a mis brazos y llorando me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias de verdad muchas gracias —dijo apartándose de mi al sentir que me había quedado inmóvil sin responder su muestra de agradecimiento—. Disculpa mis hormonas me traicionan.

—No se preocupe señora. Tenga cuidado y le deseo lo mejor a usted y su hijo — terminando de decir esto di media vuelta y me fui.

Llamé a Leah para saber cómo iba todo con respecto a Mike y su cita con Eleazar, le comenté sobre el encuentro con Jared. Marqué a mi hermano, luego de dos timbrazos respondió, informándome que Mike ya estaba dentro del edificio y que Eleazar ya había abierto la boca.

**Mike**

Me encontraba en la recamara frente al espejo con mi pecho desnudo, colocándome los micrófonos que la policía me había entregado el día de ayer, a través de uno de sus agentes que resultó ser la nueva secretaria. Leah Reader. Ella me había enseñado a ponérmelos antes de comenzar con la actuación en la que Emmett me despediría. Habíamos estado dos horas dentro de la oficina, diciéndome lo que tendría que hacer cuando estuviera dentro de la boca del lobo. Después de su rápida capacitación e instrucciones de lo que debía conseguir, dimos marcha a la farsa. Los gritos llamarían la atención de los empleados y del mismo Eleazar.

Hoy era el día en que tenía que conseguir las pruebas que inculpaban a Eleazar o por lo menos la mayoría. Estaba nervioso, si ellos me encontraban los micrófonos sería mi fin. Cuando terminé me fui a la sala, a esperar la llegada del delincuente de Eleazar; mientras tanto me puse a pensar y recordar la discusión con Jessica la noche anterior.

—_¡¿Qué hiciste?!… —gritó Jessica, yo me mantenía callado con la mirada baja— ¡Responde!_

—_Baja la voz, vas a asustar a la niña —le dije con tono calmado. La niña me abrazaba fuertemente, por ser un angelito especial, los cambios de temperamento los detectaba con mayor facilidad provocándole crisis nerviosas. _

—_¿Por qué te echaron? —preguntó de nuevo un poco más calmada._

—_Me dejé sobornar. Y Emmett se enteró —respondí._

— _¿Por qué lo hiciste?, Mike tu sueldo era suficiente para vivir holgadamente. Sabes que yo trabajo por gusto. ¡Por Dios! Mike no había necesidad… ¿Emmett no te pidió prestado, cierto? —había llegado el momento de confesar mi desliz con Heidi y alejar a Jessica, de mi vida. Solo por este momento. _

—_No. _

—_Entonces…_

—_Solo fue una vez… —sabía que debía suplicar su perdón pero no pude evitar dejar en claro que había sido una vez y un gran error._

—_¿Una vez, que te dejaste sobornar?_

—_No, solo ha sido una vez que te he sido infiel —le dije mientras miraba sus ojos. _

—_¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo otro? —preguntó dándome la espalda._

—_Hace dos años que ella me ha amenazado con decírtelo, y yo pago por su silencio, Jessica._

—_Mike ¿has preferido pagar por su silencio que decirme la verdad? —preguntó girándose al mismo tiempo para ver mi rostro, lloraba y sus puños se encontraban cerrados fuertemente. _

—_No quería perderte —mi voz sonó estrangulada por retener mi llanto en vano. _

—_Eres un idiota. Siempre supe de tu infidelidad._

—_¿Qué? —no podía creerlo, ella siempre lo supo._

—_Mi hermana te vio irte del bar con ella. Me llamó y me dijo en qué hotel te encontrabas. Yo fui para allá. Cuando llegué pensé que al verte te diría muchas cosas, que te dejaría. Soborné al recepcionista y me dio el número de tu habitación. Fui hasta ahí pero no pude tocar. Me quedé frente a la puerta un largo tiempo. Sabía que si te enfrentaba todo se acabaría, entonces… regresé a casa y decidí pelear por nuestro matrimonio. Fue cuando tomé la decisión de que adoptáramos a un bebé._

—_Lo lamento Jessica._

—_Nunca comprendí, por qué ibas cada mes a su casa, tan solo algunos minutos y salías de ahí. Ahora lo sé. Pero ya no puedo seguir a tu lado, cuando nunca tuviste el valor de afrontar tu error. Te amo Mike, pero necesito tiempo. _

… ella se fue está mañana a primera hora, llevaba maletas de ella y de la niña. Estaba destrozada. Pero era tiempo de alejarla de mí. Por su seguridad, no me acercaría a ella.

El timbre sonó, ese debía ser Eleazar. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí directo a la puerta principal. La abrí y ahí estaba de píe frente a mí Eleazar.

—Buenos días —saludó.

—Buenos, adelante —haciéndome a un lado le cedí el paso.

—Jessica te ha dejado ¿cierto? —preguntó mientras tomó asiento en el sofá.

—Si —mi respuesta melancólica lo hizo poner una expresión de pena.

—¿Ya lo sabe?

—Si —suspiré y pasé la mano por mi rostro.

—Pensé que no pensabas decírselo.

—Seguí tu consejo —le respondí. Aunque no fue su consejo en sí. Solo que ya no podía cargar con la culpa.

—Lástima, ahora su muerte será en vano —dijo y después tiró a la mesa de centro un sobre amarillo. Le miro con la duda plantada en mi rostro.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —me señaló el sobre, lo tomé y lo abrí al instante. Era ella. Heidi. Muerta.

—¡Oh por Dios! dime que no es cierto —dije arrojando las fotos lejos de mí.

—La primera regla que debes aprender amigo mío, es "deshazte de lo que te estorba" por Jessica ni te preocupes ya regresará. Ahora solo tienes que concentrarte en tu nuevo trabajo.

Salí corriendo de esa habitación de terror, dirigiéndome al baño. Vomité, nunca fue mi intención mandar a matarla y tampoco le desee la muerte por muy molesto que Heidi me tuviera. Regresé más tranquilo y apenas creyendo lo que Eleazar me decía fríamente. La había matado. Y eso era en lo único que podía pensar.

—Ven te llevaré hasta mi otro negocio.

—¿Tienes otra firma? —pregunté con inocencia.

—No.

Llegamos a las afueras de la ciudad, era una zona un poco abandonada, solo se podían ver grandes bodegas. Cuando por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, dos hombres corpulentos se aproximaron a nosotros, pero al ver el rostro de Eleazar desistieron de sus avances. Yo caminaba detrás de él. Entramos a la enorme bodega. Había cajas grandes y pequeñas, el piso se encontraba sucio. El polvo se respiraba en el ambiente. Me condujo hasta lo que parecía un sótano. Entramos y tal fue mi sorpresa al ver mucha gente; ancianos, jóvenes, niños. Todos de procedencia extranjera. Japoneses y latinos en su mayoría.

—Son indocumentados, llegaron ayer.

—¿Qué haces con ellos? —pregunté, mientras los observaba. Estaban sucios y se podía ver en sus rostros la incertidumbre.

—Con los hombres y niños, traficamos sus órganos. Con las mujeres las prostituimos. Tú trabajaras con ellas. Cuando nuestros compradores paguen por ellas, serás el encargado de llevarlas hasta ellos. Pero no lo harás solo, tu compañero será Carls. Ya lo conocerás, es un soviético muy simpático —¡Dios mío! No podía creer que hablara como si del clima se tratara el asunto. Tan natural.

—Como comprenderás Mike, ya estas dentro, muy enlodado, diría yo. No puedes echarte para atrás o bueno no sólo te matáremos a ti, si intentas algo estúpido. También a tu familia.

—No lo haré. Estoy agradecido por lo que haces por mí —dije con la mayor seguridad posible.

—Ven te presentare a Jared, es el hijo menor de Sam Uley ¿lo recuerdas?

—¿Del caso de Edward?

—Así es.

— ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—La respuesta es si —respondió adivinando mi pregunta—. Nosotros lo secuestramos. Pero la policía lo rescato.

—¿Dónde esta? —pregunté.

—¿El cobarde hijo de puta? Escondido —soltó una carcajada llena de odio.

Subimos de regreso una vez terminado el recorrido. Luego me llevó hasta otras escaleras que se encontraban al fondo de la bodega, las subimos hasta el segundo piso. Caminamos un pequeño pasillo y entramos a un pequeño cuarto que servía de oficina. Detrás del escritorio, había un hombre delgado, moreno, de ojos negros, profundos y fríos. Su cabello era largo por debajo del hombro y lacio.

—Jared te presento a Mike Newton.

—Gusto en conocerte.

Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, al ver el identificador decia Jessica.

—Es Jessica —les dije, pero sobre todo a Eleazar.

—Adelante Mike —dijo, dándome autorización para hablar con ella. Salí de la pequeña oficina, quedándome en el pasillo. Yo sabía que no era Jessica.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Sal de ahí, ahora —me ordeno Leah.

—¿Qué? —sentía las piernas flojas, algo malo ocurría. Si no fuera de ese modo ¿Por qué querrían que abandonara la misión?

—Ahora Mike sal de ahí. Jared ya sabe de la traición —¡Diablos! Si moría regresaría del infierno para llevarme conmigo a Edward. Lo juré en mis adentros.

No perdí tiempo, caminé a paso normal, un hombre pasó junto a mí.

—Dime Jessica, ¿qué te han dicho los médicos? —pregunté a Leah.

—Debes darte prisa. Estamos afuera esperando a que salgas para detenerlos.

Continuaba caminando estaba por llegar a la salida, unos cuantos pasos. El guardia de seguridad me veía frunciendo el ceño. Entonces escuche a Eleazar gritar.

—¡Deténganlo…!

…..

Edward

Estaba llegando al puesto de vigilancia donde habíamos estado observando los movimientos de Jared, no teníamos orden de aprehensión ni de cateo, porque no teníamos ningún pretexto para inspeccionar el lugar. Pero sabíamos que algo escondían ahí. Entré a la habitación al momento que Leah salía.

—Lo tienen, lo descubrieron —la sangre se heló en mis venas al escucharla.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Demonios! —pateé la puerta frente a mí— Debemos sacarlo de ahí.

—Perdimos contacto con él hace cinco minutos —me dijo respirando rápido.

—¡Leah! —quería que actuaran pronto.

—Tenemos las pruebas, confesaron muchas cosas y sí, hay gente secuestrada ahí dentro.

—¿Qué esperamos? —pregunté desesperado con la adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo.

—A que nos contacten, a estas alturas saben que estamos aquí —respondió y me dieron ganas de estrangularla por lenta, ¿qué no se daba cuenta de que Mike podría morir?

—Al diablo, la vida de mi amigo corre peligro.

—No lo mataran —dijo con un autocontrol envidiable.

—Si lo harán —debatí.

—Te buscan a ti —me dijo poniendo su dedo índice en mi pecho. Miles de alternativas pasaban en mi mente…

En ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar era Mike.

—No respondas, espera…. —Me ordenó ella.

Ella terminó de repartir órdenes para ejecutar las aprehensiones de todos los de ahí dentro. Mientras yo veía la pantalla de mi celular con el nombre de Mike, los conocía y apenas la policía pusiera un pie en su territorio matarían a Mike.

—Espera ¿Y… si lo matan? Me quieren a mí, voy a presentarme. Si me disparan entren. Pero si me dejan entrar esperen quince minutos.

—De acuerdo —me respondió Leah.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo.

—Quiero que dejen salir a Mike, a cambio mío —le ordené a quien fuera del otro lado de la línea.

—Nosotros ponemos las condiciones hijo —era él.

—Eleazar… a la policía le importa más tu aprehensión, que la vida de un ciudadano. No les importó que mataran a Emily, ¿por qué habría de importarles la de Mike? En cambio a mi si me interesa. Yo, por él.

—…

—Están rodeados, por lo menos te daré el gusto de matarme. ¡Maldito cobarde hijo de puta, enfréntame! —le reté.

—Calma Edward —me dijo—. Te quiero frente a la puerta con el torso desnudo, y las manos en alto.

—También quiero a Mike frente a la puerta, el cambio debe ser al mismo tiempo.

—De acuerdo.

…

**8 años atrás…**

Hoy era mi día, el comienzo de mi propio negocio… tres meses de haberme graduado, al fin tenía todo puesto para dar comienzo a mi carrera como abogado. Había pedido un préstamo a Carlisle para poder rentar este local en el centro de la ciudad, poner mi propio despacho. Invité a Mike a participar en este pequeño proyecto y gustoso aceptó, con tal de no estar bajo el yugo de su padre, al igual que yo, quiso comenzar solo y desde abajo.

Llevábamos un mes aquí, los trabajos habían llegado poco a poco. Debido a nuestra inexperiencia no cobrábamos demasiado. En este mes apenas habíamos cubierto la renta, el pago de la recepcionista Jessica Stanley y los gastos de los servicios. Hasta que un día entró en nuestro pequeño y modesto local, una mujer de estatura media, delgada, blanca y el cabello rubio. Su vestimenta consistía en un traje de marca color negro. El cabello estaba recogido en un moño, llevaba los ojos cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros, sus labios a pesar del rojos carmesí que los delineaba, no podían ocultar el corte en la comisura izquierda. Jessica de inmediato la atendió, yo la miraba desde mi lugar sin decir nada, era una mujer atractiva.

—En el letrero de allá a fuera —señaló con su mano—, dice que pueden ayudarme.

Mike, y su estúpido Lema "¿Tienes un problema legal? ¿Nadie te ayuda? Nosotros lo resolvemos"

—Si, ¿Quiere una cita con alguno de nuestros abogados? —preguntó Jessica. La verdad era que el mes pasado habíamos tenido solo tres clientes, casos que aun estaban en proceso. Nuestra agenda estaba más que vacía.

— ¿Podría ser hoy?

—Permítame, déjeme verificar —Jessica tecleó en su ordenador mientras que la rubia observaba el lugar —. Tengo un espacio con el Abogado Cullen, hasta el miércoles de la siguiente semana.

La rubia torció la boca y después soltó un largo suspiro. Ella tomó sus lentes con ambas manos y los retiró dejando al descubierto el resultado de un golpe. Jessica abrió los ojos y de inmediato desvío la mirada hacia el ordenador.

—Mire señorita… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Jessica Stanley.

—Bien Jessica Stanley, vengo a la cafetería que está enfrente de su oficina. Soy una persona observadora. Le diré, el lugar ese abre a las 8 de la mañana, por el joven cobrizo sentado ahí —me señaló— usted siempre llega 7 minutos tarde. El otro joven, el rubio llega a las 9 am, coquetea con usted y luego juega con el otro. En estas dos ultimas semanas que los he observado, no han tenido más clientes que una anciana y dos matrimonios. ¿Acaso cree que voy a creerle cuando me dice que su agenda esta ocupadísima? Mire mi rostro, porque tal vez el día de mañana aparezca en los titulares de algún periódico amarillista, muerta a manos de mi marido.

—Si, déjeme ver si el Abogado Cullen, puede atenderle en este momento. —Jessica marcó mi extensión.

—Señor Cullen, ¿tiene tiempo para atender a una persona? Es urgente —Jessica me miró desde su lugar y yo asentí desde el mío.

—Pasé, el Abogado la atenderá.

—Gracias —la rubia caminó hasta mi cubículo desde donde había observado todo. Cuando llegó frente al escritorio me puse de pie.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Edward Cullen —le tendí la mano la cual estrechó con la suya. Era pequeña y suave. Llevaba una esclava de oro y dos anillos en sus dedos.

—Jane Vulturi —dijo, le señalé el asiento y ella lo tomó.

—Señora Vulturi ¿En qué puedo servirle?…

Ella por alguna extraña razón confió en mí. Tal vez fuera porque Félix su esposo en ese entonces, había sobornado a dos abogados anteriores. Ella no esperaba mucho de mí, pero cuando ganamos el caso ella se sintió eternamente agradecida. Nos hicimos amigos, y aunque coqueteábamos nunca llegamos a nada.

Nos encontrábamos, Jessica, Mike, Jane y yo en el café frente al despacho. Celebrando nuestra victoria. El caso de Jane, no había sido un caso realmente difícil, después de algunos meses ganamos. Dos horas más tarde, Jessica y Mike se retiraron. Yo me quede un tiempo más con Jane.

—Bueno abogado debo confesarle que no le tenía fe, jamás pensé que podría hacerlo —dijo Jane con burla.

—Lo ve, el lema de Mike es cierto. Somos expertos en la materia —solté una carcajada y ella me arrojó la servilleta en el rostro.

—Cullen, eres un arrogante pero siempre estaré en deuda contigo. Aunque tal vez esta noche quieras cobrarte, por mi no hay problema.

—Jane, eres una mujer muy hermosa, jamás permitas que algún hombre te diga lo contrario. Jane, eres una mujer muy especial para mí, acostarnos sería arruinar esta amistad. Además olvidas lo más importante, que soy un hombre comprometido. Amo a mi esposa.

—Me agradas Cullen, eres muy inteligente, ya decía yo que piensas más con el cerebro que con la pequeña cabeza. En una semana regreso a Italia y espero no volver a tu país.

—Regresarás…

….

Tres semanas después de haber ganado el caso de Jane se presentó en mi modesto despacho el abogado de Félix Vulturi. Eleazar Denali. Haciéndome una invitación a participar como Abogado Jr en su firma la cual era reconocida en este estado. Al hablarlo con Mike, quedamos en que él se quedaría con nuestro pequeño negocio. Para mi era injusto dejarlo, pero su insistencia a que aprovechara esta oportunidad me hizo aceptar la propuesta de Eleazar.

Después de seis meses de arduo trabajo con Eleazar, me posicionaron entre los mejores en el equipo. Mi competencia era Emmett McCarty. Pero aun con toda y nuestra rivalidad, era digno de mi admiración y respeto. Jamás se dejaba sobornar, y siempre peleaba por la justicia. Pero yo era el chico malo y un poco ambicioso, el que aceptaba casos en los que en definitiva los acusados eran realmente culpables. Sólo tenía una razón para no defender a alguien. Un asesino.

Un día Eleazar me asignó el caso de un hombre que en muchos aspectos me recordaba a Félix Vulturi. Era violento, engreído y un verdadero hijo de puta. Su esposa lo había demandado por violación y también solicitaba el divorcio, así como la patria potestad de sus hijos. Mike Newton era su abogado. Fue uno de los casos más divertidos que tuve, Mike era muy bueno. Más no tanto como yo. Debo confesar que el bien ganó sobre el mal. Fue entonces que Eleazar consideró a Mike un buen elemento para formar parte de su ejercito de abogados. Sólo los mejores.

Cuando hablé con Mike sobre la propuesta de Eleazar quedó encantado, sobre todo por los ingresos. Él quería casarse con Jessica después de seis meses de relación. También hubo una convocatoria para anexar a un socio a la firma. Hable con Bella sobre esta oportunidad, como siempre ella me apoyaba en todo con respecto a mi carrera. Sabía que esto iba a absorberme más tiempo y que estaría muy sola, ya que acababa de graduarse. Decidimos tener un hijo.

Haciendo mi inversión para ser socio en la firma, pasaron cuatro meses de que me enterara de que la firma estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de un mal manejo, estábamos en la ruina. Estaba molesto con Eleazar por embaucarme en un negocio en el que no tenía ningún futuro, mi inversión estaba perdida. Ninguno de los socios poseía el suficiente capital para sacarlo a flote. Los bancos no querían prestarnos. Hablé con Carlisle, sabía que esta era mi oportunidad para ser dueño mayoritario del negocio. Solicitó un préstamo a los bancos, me entregó el dinero y a cambio le firmé un pagaré. Pagué las deudas que teníamos, adueñándome de la firma, cambiamos el nombre a Cullen y asociados. Salvé el patrimonio de cuatro familias y el trabajo de muchos empleados. Eleazar me entregó el trabajo de toda su vida. Convirtiéndose en mi mano derecha trabajamos hombro con hombro para convertirnos y mantenernos como los mejores abogados de este lado de la costa.

Pero mi mundo y perfecta vida era una mentira y aunque estaba teniendo éxito en mi carrera, en mi matrimonio no era así. Ella no podía darme hijos. Engañarla y casi dejarla fueron mi solución. Pero pese a todo lo ocurrido, hoy puedo decir que algo bueno hubo de eso. La conocí tal cual como era realmente, aprendí a no amar sus virtudes, más bien sus defectos, aquellos con los que tienes que vivir el resto de tu vida. Y que en ocasiones son los que hacen que los matrimonios se terminen. Amar esas imperfecciones es amar a la persona que está a tu lado. La aceptas. Pero siendo demasiado tarde y poco el tiempo, ella fue llevada a clínica de rehabilitación. De nuevo mi camino se cruzó con el de aquella mujer especial… Jane.

Jane a quien no había vuelto a ver, hasta que por accidente nos encontramos en la clínica, donde Bella estaría internada. Jane era Bulímica, su tratamiento estaba por terminar, pero dudaba de que en realidad ella dejara sus malos hábitos. Le hablé de Bella y de la situación que estábamos atravesando. Ella en agradecimiento accedió a cuidar de mi esposa aquí en la clínica, ya que estaba seguro necesitaría una amiga. Bella no me permitiría acercarme, así como a mi hermana tampoco se lo permitió.

Llegó el día que marcaría nuestra vida, llevándola por caminos distintos…

_La miro partir, Alice toma mi mano. _

—_Ella volverá. —me dice, yo no quiero hacerme ilusiones. _

—_Has hecho lo más fácil, lo difícil será esperar, hijo. —mi padre palmea mi espalda. Sin poder resistir más los dejo y me dirijo a cualquier lugar lejos de ahí, de ese momento…_

_Llego a mi auto, abro la puerta y es detenida por alguien._

— _¿Edward Cullen? —escucho una voz ronca a mis espaldas. Me giro y me topo con tres hombres. _

—_Si, soy yo._

_El hombre del medio tiene su mano dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, me hace una seña, lleva un arma, los otros dos dejan al descubierto la suya._

—_Vas a acompañarnos…_

El agua helada recorrió mi cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta el torso, el sentir frío en mi cuerpo adormecido por estar en una sola posición lo agradeció tanto como lo maldijo.

— ¡Infeliz despierta! —un golpe cayó sobre mis costillas desechas debido a las innumerables golpizas que estos hombres me daban en tanto la oportunidad tenían.

—Mmm —fue lo único que pude musitar debido al dolor y a que no tenía ya fuerza suficiente para más. Sentí que era levantado de mi asiento para ponerme de rodillas recargando en algún lugar mi cuerpo, dejando expuesta mi espalda. Sentí el frío del metal recorrer mi columna, el sonido familiar de unas tijeras rasgando la tela al cortarla. Después pasos alejándose. En pocos momentos comenzó la tortura.

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, y me pregunto por qué ellos, mi familia no han pagado mi rescate. ¿Acaso fue tan grande el daño causado por mi estupidez?, ¿ella se encontrará bien?…

Escucho la puerta abrirse, más de una persona entra, lo sé, porque me toman de ambos brazos y me arrastran a algún lugar, creo que me cambian de habitación. Por primera vez desde que me trajeron aquí, hace ya mucho tiempo, me quitan la venda que cubre mis ojos. Los abro poco a poco, la luz es tenue pero suficiente para ver el rostro del hombre que está frente a mí. No le alcanzo a reconocer de inmediato, bajo la mirada; dicen: nunca los mires al rostro, si reconoces a alguien y ellos lo saben, tus oportunidades de sobrevivir se reducen a nada.

El hombre se acerca a mí y golpea mi rostro, es entonces que levanto la vista y detrás de él hay alguien más, que esta escondiéndose bajo la oscuridad de las sombras del cuarto. Pero él olvidó algo, olvidó quitarse de la muñeca lo que le identificaría. Desvío la mirada y trato de no volver a ver ahí. Me sorprendo, pues nada de lo que parecía ser en mi vida era real, esta traición es una verdadera mierda.

El hombre frente a mí, el que me golpeaba y la voz de mi secuestrador, me tira encima unas fotografías. Son de ella, de Bella.

—Tú hijo de puta… ¿Quién te crees, para ser el defensor de una ramera muerta y otra que está por pagar su atrevimiento? Si tú eres un desgraciado que mientras su esposa, vomitaba las entrañas, te revolcabas con su amiga. Tu putita secretaria hipócrita igual que tú —él soltó una carcajada y después me propinó otro golpe al rostro. Yo no respondo nada, sí esos golpes eran mi castigo por haberle hecho daño a mi esposa con gusto los acepto. Pero tras eso había algo más turbio, esto sólo era el pretexto.

—Yo no mato, forzo o prostituyo a nadie.

—Mi padre, tiene cáncer y va a pasar el resto de sus días encerrado, cometiste un grave error en meterte con uno de los líderes de la organización.

—Puedo hacer que reduzcan su condena.

—No es tan fácil perdonarte, Edward. Veras, mi madre se suicidó al enterarse que mi padre se acostó con esas mujerzuelas. Ellos eran un matrimonio de treinta años. Mi padre era un ejemplo a seguir, nunca le faltó a mi madre.

— ¿Qué quieres? —comenzaba a desesperarme.

—Simple, hacerte el dolor que ahora sufre mi padre por la pérdida de mi madre. Que sientas lo que él siente. Ojo por ojo.

— ¿Quieres matarme?

—Eso es demasiado fácil. No, voy a matarla a ella. —mi sangre se helo— lenta y dolorosamente frente a ti. Después de todo pareciera que si le tienes cariño. Se te veía muy mal en el hospital. —Él soltó una carcajada.

—Mátame a mí, ella no es culpable de nada, ella ya ha sufrido bastante.

—Mi madre tampoco era culpable.

—Lo lamento, de verdad lo siento. Por favor te lo ruego.

Lo último que recuerdo es su mano en el aire, en ella un arma y luego oscuridad.

….

Cuando abrí los ojos un hombre estaba sentado frente a mí, no era el mismo que me golpeó.

—Puedo darte tres veces más de lo que él te da, si tan sólo me dejas ir. —el hombre no me respondió, ni siquiera me miró. Continuaba tallando un pedazo de madera con una pequeña navaja.

—Te ofrezco el dinero, una casa y protección. —De nuevo no obtuve respuesta.

Un par de hombres entraron, llevaban con ellos a Emily, la chica que había denunciado la muerte de su prima a manos de Sam. Ella estaba brutalmente golpeada.

— ¡Edward, has despertado! ¡Mira quien nos acompaña! —dijo señalando a Emily. Ella lloraba y temblaba de terror.

—Quiero que mires y que su muerte caiga sobre tus hombros. —él cargó la pistola que llevaba consigo, apuntó a la cabeza de Emily.

— ¡No, no por favor! —Grite pero mi voz fue callada por el sonido del impacto del arma al ser disparada.

…..

Un estruendo fuera de la habitación me saca de mi inconsciencia, se escuchan gritos y también disparos. Yo trato de mantenerme despierto, pero mi debilidad debido a los golpes, no me permite mantenerme totalmente consciente. De pronto distingo sombras entrando a la habitación, es Embry. Traía consigo un arma, él apunta a mi cabeza y solo rezo por que una vez terminada mi vida a ella la dejen en paz, sólo quiero que ella sea feliz. Pero de pronto escucho la ruptura de cristales y siento como algo cae a mis pies, cuando abro mis ojos distingo el cuerpo inerte de Embry en el suelo. Una bala le atravesó el cráneo, hombres vestidos de negro y encapuchados con armas en sus manos entran a la habitación. De pronto me veo rodeado de ellos, y luego vuelvo a perder la conciencia.

Cuando mi mente se conecta de nuevo a la realidad, mis ojos aun permanecen cerrados. Mi cuerpo descansa en una suave base, es una cama, el constante murmullodel tráfico de la ciudad fuera de está habitación alcanza mis oídos que se encuentran en alerta. Abro mis ojos y parpadeo un poco debido a la luz de la lámpara en el techo. Los cierro de nuevo, carraspeo y lamo mis labios resecos. Abro de nuevo los ojos, cuando escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose a mí. Una chica de tez morena, ojos negros al igual que su cabello me regala una sonrisa pero esta no es de felicidad. Es triste y melancólica. Entonces la reconozco.

Cuantas noches pasé mirando su fotografía, preguntándome cuanto había sufrido a manos de Sam. Emily su prima había recurrido a mi para denunciar a Sam debido a la desaparición de Leah Clearwater, después de meses de investigación se encontró un cuerpo de mujer irreconocible, los médicos forenses dedujeron su identidad debido a las pruebas de ADN. Leah Clearwater era un oficial de policía encubierto. La ultima noche que Emily vio a Leah, esta se notaba nerviosa, y le había pedido que guardara un sobre; que regresaría por el en una semana, pidiéndole que no lo abriera o entregara a nadie. Leah jamás regresó. Después de cuatro meses de búsqueda le informaron que Leah había muerto. Ella no entregó el sobre que tenía en sus manos, Emily lo abrió. Eran las pruebas que inculpaban a Sam como traficante de órganos y personas. Entonces dedujo que Sam era culpable. Ella acudió a los oficiales que eran los superiores de Leah, pero se dio cuenta que uno de ellos aparecía en las fotografías, por lo que en esa cita no habló acerca de la información que tenía en sus manos. Tiempo después Emily me contrató para llevar su caso. Lo ganamos. Pero había pagado muy caro las consecuencias y la pobre de Emily también.

— ¿Estoy muerto? Porque se supone que tú lo estas —le dije, ella sonrío con amargura y respondió:

—Agente encubierto. Sé que no te dejaste sobornar o amedrentar por las amenazas de Sam.

—Mi familia, corre peligro.

—Mientras tu estés desaparecido ellos no harán nada, pero tendremos que tomar precauciones.

Las precauciones eran sacar a Bella del país, para eso me ayudo Jane. Cuando fui liberado, busqué a Jane, ella me explicó que Bella no tenía idea de mi desaparición, al parecer mi familia se lo había ocultado. Jane convenció a Bella para irse con Ángela a Italia. Posteriormente ella la convenció de permanecer más tiempo en el país y vivir juntas.

Flash Back

Hoy es un día importante, ella saldrá de la clínica, y como un acosador me encuentro fuera, observando a cada persona entrar o salir de ella. Un hombre que camina en la acera pasa al lado del viejo coche que he rentado está mañana, yo bajo la cabeza, la gorra puesta en su lugar me ayuda a ocultar mi rostro. Entonces veo el auto de mi padre llegar, mi madre vestida de negro al igual que mi padre y mi hermana salen de él.

Ella me ha dicho que Bella no quiere ver a mi familia y mucho menos a mí. Eso por el momento es mejor. No quiero que llore por mi mentira como lo ha hecho mi familia. Ella se la llevara lejos, a salvo de mí y de toda la maldad que me rodea.

Veinte minutos después los veo de nuevo salir, estoy seguro que ella no ha querido verlos. Lo sé porque mi madre está llorando en los brazos de mi padre. Me duele el daño que le he hecho a mi madre, solo espero poder compensarla algún día.

Una hora más tarde ella sale, aun esta demasiado delgada, va tomada de la mano de ella, Bella mira la puerta del auto abierta y por alguna razón o fuerza gira su rostro a mi dirección, no me muevo, mi cuerpo se ha congelado en mi sitio. Tan solo fueron tres segundos, ella entra al coche y Jane mira hacia mí y asiente sabiendo que estoy aquí, mirándolas partir a un nuevo comienzo.

Pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que yo regrese de nuevo.

Fin de flash Back

Mientras tanto, yo busqué a mi familia biológica. Una vez que Bella se marchara, fui hasta nuestro departamento, llevándome conmigo los tesoros ámas preciados, nuestra foto de bodas, su diario, y el sobre amarillo que contenía la información de mi madre biológica. Cuando leí la carta me quede asombrado. Una niña de quince años, engañada por la fantasía del amor, incomprendida por su progenitor. Pero nunca una mala mujer, sin compasión por sangre de su sangre.

Elizabeth Masen, ese era su nombre. Cuando Elizabeth cumplió la mayoría de edad huyó de casa. Trabajó como camarera en algunos bares y restaurantes, fue ahí donde conoció a Ethan Reader, tras perseguirla por un año al fin consiguió una cita. Mi madre sentía que no merecía las cosas buenas de la vida, ella se sentía culpable por haberme abandonado, pensó que si le hablaba de aquello a Ethan, él desistiría pero no fue así. La ayudó a buscarme y así poder cerrar ese ciclo inconcluso que no le permitía continuar.

Elizabeth, suplico a la trabajadora social del orfanato que le entregara una carta dirigida a mis padres adoptivos, en ella explicaba el porque me había dado en adopción. Ella solo quería saber si yo era feliz. Quería conocerme aunque fuera de lejos. Esme se puso en contacto con Elizabeth. Hablaron de mujer a mujer, de madre a madre. Dos mujeres hermosas y buenas. Sin egoísmo decidieron lo mejor para mí.

Elizabeth se presento en la casa Cullen el día de mi séptimo cumpleaños. Yo llegaba de la escuela cuando vi a una mujer de cabello cobrizo como el mío y ojos verdes. Ella me había parecido una joven muy bonita. Su largo cabello caía hasta su pequeña cintura.

—Edward, ven aquí —me llamó Esme— quiero presentarte a una vieja amiga.

—¡Mamá quiero abrir mis regalos! —recuerdo haber ido al llamado de mi madre de mala gana—Buenas tardes señora —saludé a la mujer frente a mí.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Elizabeth. No me digas señora me haces sentir muy vieja, tan solo tengo veintidós —ella sonrío, era la sonrisa picara y ladeada. Por lo que no pude negarme a devolverle la sonrisa.

—Mi mamá dice que debo respetar a mis mayores.

—Te concedo mi permiso para hablarme de tú. Sabes Edward, te pareces a alguien a quien no veo desde hace muchos años, ¿puedo felicitarte por tu cumpleaños?

—Claro —acepté después de mirar a mi madre, quien asintió en signo de aceptación. Sentir el abrazo de aquella mujer me había dejado un poco confundido, el sentimiento que trasmitía era muy fuerte.

—Gracias, mira este es tu obsequio —cuando se separó, de mí, ella lloraba.

—No llore —le dije y seque sus lágrimas con mis manos.

—No te preocupes cariño es de felicidad. ¿No abrirás tu regalo?

—Si —retiré lo más rápido que pude el papel que envolvía mi regalo, para encontrar un aeroplano—. Gracias —le dije mientras sonreía y se lo mostraba a papá.

—Dime, que tal Esme y Carlisle ¿son los mejores padres del mundo? Porque si no los son puedo hacer algo al respecto —Bromeó, mostrándome su puño.

—Son los mejores. Mi mamá es la mejor de todas.

—Bien dicho chico. Bueno debo irme.

—Mucho gusto conocerte Elizabeth. Y gracias por mi regalo.

—No pequeño el gusto es mío —me dio tres besos, uno en cada mejilla y el último en la frente.

Jamás volví a verla desde entonces. Yo aún conservaba el aeroplano como uno de mis juguetes más preciados de mi infancia. Ahora lo recordaba, ¿cómo pude haberlo olvidado?…

Fui a la dirección que había dejado ella escrita en una nota que decía:

"Si algún día te enteras de la verdad, y quieres darme la oportunidad de conocerte búscame"

Sin tener a donde ir, y con la curiosidad de obtener respuestas fui. Llegué a una residencia de clase media. La casa era blanca, aunque su pintura se mostraba un poco desgastada. Subí las escaleras que conducían a la puerta y di tres toques. Entonces la puerta fue abierta por un hombre o joven muy parecido a mí. Sus ojos verdes del mismo tono a los míos me evaluaban, tanto como los míos a él. Entonces dijo:

—¿Edward Cullen?

—Si —respondí desconcertado. ¿Por qué sabía mi nombre?

—Si está aquí, es porque ya sabes la verdad, ¿o me equivoco? ¿He hablado de más?

—No. ¿Quién eres tú? —le pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

—Soy tu hermano. Pasa volverás loca a mamá —di un paso pero al momento colocó su palma en mi pecho deteniéndome—. Solo te advierto, que si has venido a juzgarla y a portarte como un idiota, ni te molestes en entrar. A menos que quieras que te eche a patadas. —sonreí a la vez que negué con la cabeza de un lado a otro.

…

Hoy, lo único que tengo para decirles es: Gracias queridos lectores.

Gracias por sus comentarios:

Monica Cullen W, Sofi GM, Lauren0515, Janalez, Isis Janet, Neella, Pili, Litte Whitiee, Kela Vizquez, Kmilita, Yayis10, Luwika Cullen, Ela fordyce, Ame D'Cullen, Dezkiciada, Sky TwiCullen, Felicytas, Julissa de P. Marah2221, Karito Cullen Masen, Lulu, Niel Ridout, Rob y Pato, BabyBoo27, Robsten Pattinson, Melyna-cisne, Asheyswan, Karenov, Maya Cullen, Caresme, Maithe Cullen, Paky32, Annie, Ev76, Bella Rocio, Pecas Cullen, Dani-vg9806, CindysLis, Mahely, MaarriTwilight, SolcyGonzalez, GabyTwiligth, Roxcio, Tataxoxo.

Gracias a los nuevos lectores, a quienes se animaron a dejar un Review por primer vez, a los que volvieron a hacerlo después de mucho tiempo, a los anónimos. Alos lectores Fantasmas, a las chicas del grupo en Facebook. A mis betas y asesoras.

Están cordialmente invitadas, solo pueden buscarme como Oscuro Corazón.

Besos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Por amor**

"**Una oportunidad para amarte"**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Trama a Rakelluvre. **

**Betas:**

**Lillian Mcarty, Sarobari, Yumel22**

**Lic. Miryam Álvarez Rodríguez.**

**Al nuevo lector: esta es la secuela del Fic Por Amor. ¡Bienvenidos!**

**Recomendación por Bella Rocío, escuchar las siguientes canciones mientras leen para una mejor ambientación… **

**One Day -Trading Yesterday (Ethan)**

**Shattered - Trading Yesterday (Edward)**

**Capitulo 11**

**Edward**

Los rayos del sol brindaban calor a mi torso desnudo, pero mí sangre estaba helada. Temía por la vida de Mike, aunque ya era muy tarde para las lamentaciones. Caminé una distancia considerable, hasta alcanzar la puerta de la vieja bodega que servía de guarida de Eleazar y Jared. El equipo de policías me cubría la espalda, estaban preparados para cualquier eventualidad una vez estuviera en una posición comprometida. Se suponía que yo me intercambiaría con Mike como Rehén; de ese modo Eleazar y su socio obtendrían una oportunidad de negociar con la policía.

La espera hasta que liberaron a Mike se me hizo eterna, una vez que esto sucedió no podía tener una visión completa de ello, ya que los rayos del sol me cegaban. Después de minutos o segundos infernalmente angustiantes, distinguí una figura frente a mi.

Comencé a avanzar y él también, yo daba un paso, él daba otro. Hasta que nos encontramos a la par, me dio una mirada nerviosa y susurró "No vayas, te matará". A punto de dar otro paso, un brillo desde la puerta me hizo detenerme; de nuevo Eleazar se hacía notar, por el destello de luz que provocaron los rayos del sol, al reflejarse en la esclava de su mano derecha, con la que estaba apuntando el arma hacia nosotros. Tan sólo fue un instante, pero el suficiente para atraer mi atención.

Aunque arriesgado, era la oportunidad perfecta para salir ambos de esta situación, teníamos pocas posibilidades de salir ilesos, pero sin duda era mejor morir intentando proteger a mi amigo, que hacerlo frente a frente a manos del traidor que un día dijo serlo. Di un paso, situándome detrás de Mike, dando media vuelta lo empujé contra el suelo, arrojándome contra él, sirviéndole de escudo. En ese momento el tiroteo comenzó.

La bala de Eleazar había alcanzado a rozar mi hombro izquierdo, pero el dolor no era nada con lo que me temía. Mike gritaba "¡Oh Díos! ¡Oh Díos mío!" mientras que por mi mente solo permanecía una imagen y era la de Bella, pensando en cuanto la amaba. Fuimos rodeados por policías, quienes nos arrastraron a un lugar seguro. Con mi mano derecha sujetaba mi herida, vi a Mike, parecía totalmente en shock y además estaba blanco como un fantasma.

—¿Mike, te encuentras bien? —le pregunté.

—No, no lo estoy, pero estoy vivo —decía aún respirando agitadamente.

El tiroteo continuó por un rato más,hasta que pudieron entrar a la fortaleza. Los policías comenzaron a salir con los hombres de Jared Uley, pero ni él ni Eleazar se veían por ningún lado. Hasta que vi a Leah y a otro policía salir con Jared arrastrándolo. Los paramédicos me atendían e intentaban hacerme subir a la ambulancia, me solté de su agarre y me puse frente a Leah y su acompañante.

—Está muerto —respondió a mi pregunta silenciosa. Jared estaba herido, su mirada era de un odio infinito.

En ese momento sentí que el aire llegaba a mis pulmones después de mucho tiempo, de casi media vida. La vista se me nubló y de pronto todo fue oscuridad.

_Una luz cegadora interrumpe mi paz, me encuentro de pie y comienzo a dirigirme hacia ella, con cada paso que me acerco, la imagen que hay debajo de esa luz se esclarece, de pronto todo se materializa a mi alrededor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. _

_Hombres y mujeres bailando, ella se encuentra en un rincón de la habitación llena de humo de cigarrillo, la música a todo volumen, me acerco sin poder evitar detenerme. __"__Bella__"__ la llamo, cuando ella se gira _hacia mi todo se desvanece.

_. _

_Me encuentro de pie en el altar de la iglesia. Un hombre mayor, el sacerdote, recita unas palabras para la ceremonia. Giro mi rostro a mi lado derecho y ella se encuentra ahí. Su piel blanca y suave, sus hermosos ojos cafés mirando hacia el frente con emoción. Entonces me mira y sonríe con amor. Lo recuerdo, estamos casándonos._

_La luz tenue de las velas aromáticas marcaba la silueta de su cuerpo desnudo. Dándole un aspecto de sensualidad que jamás había visto en ninguna otra mujer. Estábamos recostados, uno frente al otro, jugando con nuestras manos, acariciándonos las palmas, los dedos, provocando sensaciones en nuestros cuerpos que acabarían en cierto lapso de tiempo en una entrega carnal y de almas. Entonces ella me mira a los ojos con la duda implantada en ellos. _

—_¿Me amas? —Ella me pregunta._

—_Si — respondo con una sonrisa tierna._

—_¿Cómo cuánto? —cuestiona de nuevo, mientras me acerco a ella y muerdo su hombro. _

—_Tanto que si me lo pidieras, me sacaría el corazón del pecho y lo entregaría en tus manos. Si con ello puedo hacerte feliz. _

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ahora otra mujer desnuda se encuentra en su lugar. Esta mujer con su larga cabellera rubia, acaricia mi pecho, sus ojos azules me miran con adoración y anhelo. Pero lo único que me hace sentir como respuesta a este momento, es asco de mí, por haberme entregado a una mujer que no era mi esposa. _

_Las puertas del elevador se abren, camino por el pasillo y abro la puerta, miro a mi alrededor, estoy en casa, una sensación de calidez y añoranza lastiman mi corazón. Me dirijo a nuestra habitación, ella mi esposa, se encuentra esperándome como siempre. Un vestido negro y entallado, marcaba sus curvas o lo que quedaban de ellas. Su delgadez oprime mi pecho, ¿Por qué no la observé?. Ella me mira con expectación, esperando ver mi reacción. Pero sus ojos al mirar mi indiferencia se entristecen. Paso de largo, quiero detenerme frente a ella, pero no puedo, sigo mi camino, mi cuerpo no responde a las órdenes que envía mi cerebro, como si este hombre no fuera yo, como si fuera otro. Intento desesperadamente con todas mis fuerzas cambiar el curso de los hechos. Pero este es un castigo, lo sé porque no puedo cambiar nada… Observo con detenimiento la decoración romántica que ha hecho y siento en mi rostro plantarse la burla. Grito "¡No!" pero es demasiado tarde…_

—Quiero que hagamos las paces —se aventura ella a decir.

_Mi corazón se agrieta… recuerdo lo que viene y eso me mata…_

—No, tú no quieres hacer las paces, lo que quieres es que te folle.

"_Cállate" Intento decirme a mí mismo._

—Quiero que hagamos el amor. No que me tomes como a una cualquiera. ¡Soy tu esposa!

_Percibo el daño que mis estúpidas palabras le provocan. Su dolor ahora es mi dolor._

—Yo no quiero.

_¿Por qué tengo que ser duro con ella? Mi ángel._

— ¿Por qué?

_No preguntes amor mío, no lo hagas… Lloro, lloro, porque sé que lo que viene nos matara a ambos…_

—¿Por qué?, todas las mañanas cuando te levantas ¿no te miras al espejo?

"_No" No quiero escuchar, no quiero ver y no quiero revivirlo._

—¿A qué te refieres?

_Sus lágrimas son mis lágrimas. Siento como el fuego arde en mi cuerpo, esto es el infierno._

—Maldita sea Isabella ¿eres tonta o te haces? —_camino hasta ella, para arrastrarla hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encuentra en el baño_. — ¡Mírate! — _ella no lo hace, baja su mirada, gruesas lágrimas caen sobre sus mejillas._ — ¡Que te mires! —_levanto su barbilla y giro su rostro en dirección al espejo_—. Mírate, eres horrible, tu cuerpo es enorme, no te me antojas, estoy cansado de estar con una gorda y patética mujer como tú. ¡Quiero el divorcio!

_Y con ella mi alma se rompe en mil pedazos, nunca la merecí. ¿Cómo un hombre cegado por la ira, puede hacer tanto daño? De esta forma. Mintiéndole, porque ella está cadavérica, su piel pegada a su cuerpo. Yo lo veo, pero no observo y la hiero sin piedad. _

—No por favor, no me dejes, dame una oportunidad sólo una…

_Ella de rodillas ante mí, ¿por qué no sentí piedad por ella?…_

—Dame tiempo, un mes, sólo un mes.

_Sus suplicas hacen añicos los trozos rotos de mi alma, de mi corazón. Ya no más por favor, pero viene el tiro de gracia…_

—¿Me estás suplicando? No sé qué demonios pensaba cuando creí que eras la mujer perfecta para ser mi esposa. Los papeles del divorcio los dejo en la mesa del comedor.

_Camino por el pasillo adornado por flores blancas y alfombrado rojo de aquella iglesia, la gente vestida de negro, sentada en las bancas llora y susurran…_

—_Es él._

—_¿Por qué no la miró?_

—_Culpable. _

—_Él no la amaba._

_Recorro el camino con una rosa roja en la mano, entonces la veo de nuevo como hace cuatro años… una figura de mujer vestida de negro, frente a ella hay un ataúd. Me acerco y la mujer gira su cuerpo y queda frente a mí. Un velo cubre su rostro. Me señala el ataúd, miro en el, es Bella. Pero no es la de ahora, es la de antes. Pálida, ojerosa, su piel pegada a los huesos de su cuerpo. Esta es la Bella enferma, la que con mis palabras y acciones maté, a la que no observé. Una tristeza devastadora invade cada poro, cada célula de mi cuerpo. Deposito la rosa roja en el pecho de Isabella. La mujer de negro toma mi hombro y yo la miro, ella retira el velo que esconde su rostro. Yo sé su identidad. Es ella, mi Bella, pero no mi esposa o la mujer enferma, no, es la de hoy en día. Llevo mi mano a su rostro y acaricio su mejilla, esta se encuentra fría, muy fría. Lentamente se acerca hasta mí, me abraza, sus labios rozan mi mejilla y luego a mi oído, entonces susurra:_

—Sálvame.

**Bella **

Hoy era el segundo día que pasaba hospitalizada, después de la cirugía, y aunque me sentía carente de sentimientos de angustia o tristeza, no pude evitar pensar en que Ethan no había venido a visitarme en estos días. Miré hacia Jane, que se encontraba en el sofá de la habitación mirando muy entretenida una revista.

—Hola —le dije tratando de llamar su atención. Ella levantó la vista y me regaló una sonrisa tierna.

—Hola, pensé que no despertarías hasta el día de mañana dormilona.

— ¿Hoy vino Ethan? —pregunté con indiferencia.

—Huy… ¿Cómo es eso? No me digas que has caído en sus redes —me dijo burlonamente.

—No es eso sólo que… siempre anda merodeando y hoy no ha sido así.

—Mmm, eso no es bueno, a menos que quieras terminar perdidamente enamorada de él. Y como la buena amiga que soy, te diré que no debes encariñarte con ese hombre. No te conviene.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, no querías que tuviera una relación con él?

—Una aventura no es lo mismo que una relación.

— ¿Por qué no me conviene? —no quería sospechar, pero tal vez ella estaba interesada en él más de lo que demostraba.

—Es divorciado y desde entonces un nómada. Si la mujer lo dejo fue por algo —dijo levantando los hombros.

—No lo sabía, él solo me contó que alguna vez se había enamorado y que la perdió —Ethan me debía una explicación. Ya que no se me hacía justo que él conociera más aspectos de mi vida, que yo de la de él.

—Exacto, la perdió y no precisamente por ser un buen hombre. Y desde mi punto de vista, los hombres no cambian. Además, sus amistades no son buenas —terminó diciendo.

No pregunté más, sólo mantuve mi mirada perdida en el crepúsculo que se observaba desde la ventana de la habitación.

**Rosalie**

Estaba contenta, por la mañana había asistido a tres entrevistas de trabajo. Estaba segura que por lo menos en una me llamarían. Terminé de cambiarme de ropa para dormir, y me senté en la pequeña cama de la habitación, que en este momento era mi hogar en la fundación "Nuevo amanecer". Llamé a Bree desde mi móvil.

— ¡Rosalie! ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó tan solo respondió el llamado.

—Claro, solo quería saludarte.

— ¿Qué pasó, aún sigues en el albergue?

—Si, pero en cuanto reciba el cheque del dinero que Paúl debe darme, voy a rentar un pequeño apartamento.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a vivir conmigo? Mi amiga deja el departamento en una semana. Aquí podemos vivir muy bien las dos. Además de que me necesitaras cuando nazca el bebé.

—Bree, tienes una vida que debes disfrutar, no debes cargar conmigo, mis problemas y el mi bebé.

—Claro que no voy a cargar contigo. Te amo, eres mi hermana y sólo quiero vivir contigo por tu grata compañía.

—Mentirosa, no vas a convencerme.

—En unos días iré a verte.

—Me agrada la idea, podemos ver departamentos juntas.

—Si, pero insisto deberíamos vivir juntas. Piénsalo.

**Edward **

Cuando pude salir de mi inconsciencia infernal, lo primero que vi frente a mí fue a mí madre.

—Oh hijo, nos tenías muy preocupados. Tu hermano me platicó lo que hiciste por ese amigo tuyo. No vuelvas a hacerlo Anthony, por favor —sonreí.

—Calma madre, ¿dónde estoy? —pregunté un poco aturdido y desorientado suponiendo que era por los sedantes.

—En el hospital —me respondió tomando mi mano.

—Hola Bello Durmiente —fue el cordial saludo de Leah apenas entró en la habitación.

— ¿Dónde está Mike? —pregunté preocupado por mi amigo.

—Declarando.

—Necesito hablar con Emmett para que vaya por él, Mike no está muy bien ahora.

—Yo hablaré con él —su celular sonó, vi salir a Leah respondiendo la llamada y enseguida entró mi hermano.

—Hola, nos tenías preocupados. Por lo regular no eres tan débil como para perder el conocimiento por tanto tiempo.

—Necesitaba descansar mi mente, supongo —le respondí mal humorado. No me gustaba parecer débil y menos frente a él.

—No estás de humor —su sonrisa burlona, con la que había tenido que lidiar los últimos cuatro años, comenzaba a odiarla seriamente.

—Necesito saber cómo está Bella. Y también hablar con Jane —cambié el tema, ya que mi madre nos miraba a ambos muy seria, lo que significaba que estaba a punto de llamarle la atención a mi hermano. En un principio habíamos tenido algunos roces por lo mismo, mamá me defendía de las burlas de él, por lo que se sentía desplazado.

—Hablé con Jane hace como una hora y me informó que se encontraba dormida, y muy bien —me dijo.

—Gracias. Por todo lo que has hecho por mí —le agradecí, lo merecía.

— ¿Para qué es la familia? ¿Aún quieres hablar con Jane? —me cortó.

—Si, debe preparar a Bella.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó Leah, mientras entraba nuevamente a la habitación.

—Para despedirse de Ethan —respondí mirando a mi hermano, que tenía una ceja levantada y otra vez esa estúpida sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Y si se enamoró de él? —me pregunta riendo con burla, yo le regalo una mirada asesina.

—Más vale que no… —dije entre dientes.

**Mike**

Una vez que hice mis declaraciones, la policía me dejó irme. Estaba caminando hacia la salida cuando me encontré con Emmett.

— ¡Mike! ¿Te encuentras bien? Acabo de enterarme.

—Si estoy bien. Gracias. Debo irme…

—Leah me llamó. Me ha pedido que viniera por ti.

—En este momento, no me lo menciones. Voy a ver a Jessica…

—Te llevo.

En el auto, nos manteníamos en silencio. Y daba gracias porque fuera así, tenía tantas cosas en la mente. ¡Dios! Había estado a punto de ser asesinado. Mientras que mi esposa estaba molesta conmigo y sin tener la oportunidad de suplicarle perdón.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mi cuñada, bajé del auto sin decir nada. Caminé hasta la entrada de la casa y toqué el timbre de la puerta. Las puertas se abrieron dando paso a la dueña de la casa. Sin decirle nada, pasé de largo empujando a mi cuñada a un lado. Caminé hasta la sala, no encontré a Jessica ahí. Katy mi cuñada, despotricaba no sé qué tantas cosas detrás de mi. Yo simplemente la ignoré. Subí por las escaleras hasta la segunda planta de aquella casa. Abría y cerraba puertas, desesperado grité.

— ¡Jessica! —ella salió del cuarto de baño con nuestro pequeño ángel envuelto en una toalla. Corrí hasta ellas y las abrace.

—Mike ¿Qué pasa? —su rostro era sorpresa.

Perdóname, por favor —caí a sus pies llorando y pidiéndole perdón. Jessica le dio a su hermana nuestra hija. Ella se retiró sin decir nada.

—Mike ponte de pie y sígueme —lo hice—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas sucio? ¿Eso es sangre?

—Si pero no es mía...

— ¿De quién?…

—Es una larga historia… Por favor Jessica, necesito que hablemos de nosotros…

…

**Bella **

Habían transcurrido cuatro días desde la cirugía. Hacía una hora que habíamos llegado a casa, Jane me ayudó a cambiarme la ropa a mi pijama; para estar más cómoda, me recosté en la cama. Me parecía muy gracioso como andaba merodeando de aquí para allá. Y preguntando: ¿Te sientes bien? si pasa algo me avisas por favor, ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te corro las cortinas? ¿Quieres tomar agua? Avísame si quieres comer. Todo eso en menos de diez minutos.

—Jane ya basta, tranquila —le dije antes de que volviera a preguntarme algo, ya la veía con esa intención, cuando se asomó por la puerta.

—De acuerdo, sólo trato de ser amable —dijo por fin entrando de lleno a la habitación.

—Gracias amiga. Nunca podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí —dije con sinceridad.

— ¡Bah! —manoteó con la mano derecha restándole importancia a su ayuda—. Ya veré después.

Salió de la habitación, prendí la televisión y una hora más tarde un toque a la puerta se escucho, después entro por ella Ethan. Se notaba distinto como si de pronto se viera más joven o desinhibido. No podría definir qué era lo que se veía en él. Un aura extraña lo rodeaba.

— ¡Hola! —se acercó a mí para depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla.

—Hola —respondí su saludo con indiferencia.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido? —me preguntó, lo noté nervioso.

—Bien, gracias —tomé las flores que me ofrecía.

— ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te sientes mal? —me pregunta al notar mi indiferencia.

—No sabía que estuviste casado… —le respondí sin poder evitar el toque de reproche en mi voz.

—No sé qué decirte. Lo siento —respondió mirando hacia el piso con el ceño fruncido, cuando levantó la vista noté algo muy distinto en sus ojos…

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué terminaron? —le cuestioné sintiendo un nudo en el estomago.

—La amaba, pero… la dejé de observar. Me dejé llevar por el mundo material. ¿Cuál es tu historia con él, tu esposo? —su mirada era intensa y sentía un muy mal presentimiento.

—Él era estéril, le dije que era yo la del problema. Me fue infiel con Rosalie, ella era mi amiga... o fingió serlo. Los descubrí el día de nuestro aniversario, cuando se suponía que él debía estar conmigo, llamo para decirme que saldría de viaje, pero estaba con ella, fin de la historia.

— ¿Y luego? —le miré mal, se supone que yo quiero saber de él, no que él tenga más información de mí.

—Esa noche tuve un accidente, estuve en coma por algunas semanas. Cuando desperté mi corazón falló, los médicos me dijeron que padecía anorexia nerviosa, me internaron en una clínica de rehabilitación y ese fue el último día que lo vi.

—Fue cuando lo secuestraron —afirmó.

—Si.

— ¿Y si él volviera lo perdonarías?

— ¿Tu esposa te perdonaría? —le pregunté

—Tal vez debería preguntárselo.

—Tal vez…

…..

**Ethan **

Salí de su habitación sintiéndome abatido, tenía que abandonarla y tan sólo el mero pensamiento de no poder volver a acércame a ella me mataba. Una mano tomo mi brazo derecho y me giro, era Jane.

— ¿Le has dicho ya, que te vas?

—No, no puedo Jane.

—Demonios, ven conmigo —me arrastró hasta la cocina. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. — ¿Qué sucede contigo? —me preguntó mientras me puso enfrente un vaso con limonada.

—No quiero alejarme —fue mi respuesta sincera.

—Debes hacerlo. Te dije que no te involucraras demasiado con ella. Sólo lo necesario. Ella ha comenzado a tener sentimientos.

—Edward está muerto, es imposible que él esté con ella. Pero yo si tengo oportunidad.

— ¿Y vas a engañarla durante todo este tiempo? o ¿Le dirás la verdad? ¿Qué Edward en realidad si está vivo y que durante todo este tiempo ha estado protegiéndola, espiándola como el maldito sicópata que es?

—No, si le digo la verdad puedo perderla.

—No te atrevas a mentirle más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho. Algún día podría enterarse y la destruirás.

**Bella**

Habían transcurrido un par semanas, hacía tres días había comenzado mi rutina normal, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando Emmett me informó que Eleazar había muerto en un tiroteo, que la policía tenía algún tiempo siguiéndole los pasos. También me dijo que había sido el causante del secuestro de Edward y su muerte. Eleazar murió sin confesar qué había sido de Edward. Ese día lloré, porque por fin teníamos la seguridad de que Edward había sido asesinado y jamás encontraríamos su cuerpo. Esme había sufrido una crisis nerviosa. Al día siguiente de enterarme de la noticia, hice los arreglos para comprar un nicho y poder mantener ahí su memoria, tal vez pareciera tonto tener un lugar a su nombre estando vacío. Pero para mí era importante poder tener ese lugar para visitarle. El domingo, la familia completa y yo asistimos finalmente a su funeral, Jane estaba conmigo.

El sacerdote dio un servicio, mientras Esme lloraba descontrolada, Alice estaba deshecha y Tanya la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie, Carlisle por su parte, soporto estoicamente y fue la roca a la cual su esposa se aferro.

Mis lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, para mi había muerto la esperanza y eso dolía hasta los huesos. Fue un golpe de frente, al darme cuenta que en verdad jamás volvería a verlo. El servicio terminó, cada uno de su familia se despidió de él y el nicho fue cerrado. Todos abandonaron el lugar, mientras que yo aguardé sin decir nada.

—Te dejo unos momentos para que te despidas —me dijo Jane, yo sólo asentí en respuesta, las palabras se negaban a salir de mis labios.

Después de unos minutos sin saber cómo decirle adiós al hombre que había amado, no sólo con el corazón, también con mi alma y mi vida. Aquel hombre que me había destruido, pero también me había hecho más fuerte al final. Saqué de mi bolso su carta.

"La última vez que nos vimos me dijiste que la leyera cuando estuviera preparada. Han pasado ya más de cuatro años y hoy al fin creo que ha llegado el momento"

_Amada Esposa: _

_Desde el fondo de mi corazón, reconozco que he terminado con nuestro amor. Que fui yo quien se equivocó y que tú, lo único que hacías mientras yo te destruía, fue amarme con devoción. _

_Si tan sólo pudiera regresar el tiempo, yo haría hasta lo imposible por merecerte. Porque hoy, cuando ya es demasiado tarde, me doy cuenta que jamás he sido digno de ti y del inmenso amor puro que me ofrecías, a pesar de que yo sólo te di lágrimas y tristeza. _

_Sé que piensas que estoy mintiendo una vez más. Que ahora te busco porque creo que nadie va amarme por ser un hombre estéril. Pero entérate que no es así. _

_Cuando te conocí, fue tu inocencia que me llamó hacia ti; en nuestras salidas, fue la bondad de tu corazón desinteresado lo que me enamoró. Cuando nos casamos, tu pasión te tatuó a mi cuerpo. Pero fue mi cobardía, la que me cegó y me alejó de ti. _

_Hoy quiero desnudar mi alma y dejar la fachada, mi disfraz, hoy quiero confesarte todos mis pecados. No voy a mentirte más, tal vez la verdad te hiera. Pero si quiero recuperarte, es preciso afrontar la realidad. _

_Te engañé por primera vez con una prostituta cuando me dijiste que no podías ser madre, debí estar a tu lado, pero lamentablemente no fue así. Si piensas que para mi fue placentero tocar otro cuerpo, cariño… estas muy equivocada. Me sentía sucio y una completa mierda, disculpa mis malas palabras pero ya no quiero ser un hipócrita; culpable por lo que había hecho y tu amor incondicional me enfermaba, porque en el fondo sabía que no te merecía. Porque ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, lo que yo deseaba era que me odiaras, me abandonaras por haberte fallado, por romper nuestros votos. _

_Pero tú continuabas a mi lado, amándome a pesar de todo, cuando te golpeé y vi que te ibas, no pude dejarte ir aun cuando en el fondo yo lo deseaba porque me lo merecía. Pero fui egoísta y te retuve a mi lado con falsas promesas. Tal vez te parezca contradictoria mi forma de actuar y pensar. Pero no lo es tanto cuando piensas que es más fácil escuchar "Te voy a dejar" que decirlo uno mismo. Porque cuando eres cobarde intentas más parecer un cabrón, que un estúpido arrepentido. _

_Cuando conocí a Rosalie, me recordaba a ti, y esa especie de admiración que sentías cuando nos conocimos y luego nos unimos en matrimonio. Yo te necesitaba, pero quería en mi subconsciente que me dejaras, por eso mis estúpidas acciones. Su amor tan parecido al tuyo fue lo que me acercó a ella. Porque yo deseaba tu amor, beber de tus labios tus besos. Engañé mi mente, mi cuerpo, mi corazón, nuble mis sentidos y le mentí a mi alma con ese falso amor. ¿Sabes? nunca quise dejarte en realidad. Sin embargo, sabía que no importaba si era yo quien se iba, en el fondo siempre supe que tú me esperarías. _

_Llámame presuntuoso, pero yo confiaba en que tu amor por mí era inmenso y no tenía fin. _

_Esos cinco días, supe que no podía seguir haciéndote daño, tuve un presentimiento, sueños que me torturaban, pero que al final me abrieron los ojos. Haciéndome recordar cuanto te amaba y lo desdichado que sería si tú realmente desaparecieras de mi vida._

_Entonces la venda con la que me había auto cegado cayó de mi rostro y te observé… _

_Lo que encontré no era la niña, la mujer con la que yo me casé. Estas cansada, enferma por la inseguridad que con mi desprecio e infidelidades te causé. No amor, ¿Me permites continuar llamándote así? Amor, siempre has sido para mí lo más hermoso que ha habido en mi vida. Tus ojos, que me dejaban ver tu alma y el amor que me profesabas; tu piel, suave como el terciopelo; tus dulces labios, que me daban a beber el agua sagrada que era capaz de quitar la sed; tus montes que me llevaban a la cima, para poder tocar el cielo cada vez que los besaba; tu cintura, que amaba recorrer con mis manos temblorosas por el deseo que ese simple acto me causaba; y qué decir de tus grandes, exquisitas y apetecibles caderas; ¡Díos mío! Tus piernas largas que se enrollaban en mí cintura, volviéndome un loco poseso de ti. Isabella, eres hermosa en todos los sentidos. Pero siempre ha sido la calidez de tu corazón la que me hacia soñar, la que me ataba irremediablemente a ti. Y yo, un vil y desgraciado pobre diablo, te hice creer lo contrario. Me odio a mí mismo y cada lágrima que has derramado por mí, me llevará al infierno por el resto de mis días. _

_No me alcanzará esta vida para que puedas perdonarme, eso lo sé, también estoy seguro que al fin me dejarás y tal vez me olvidarás. Pero te pido por favor me perdones. Y si algún día tú decides regresar amor mío, yo siempre estaré aquí esperando pacientemente una oportunidad para amarte…_

_Te amaré por siempre._

_Edward C_

Cuando terminé de leer sus palabras, mis manos temblaban, sollozaba y entonces el dolor que hacía tanto tiempo había creído superado, regresó; la pérdida y la decepción por el hombre al que amaba y entregué todo lo que podía darle y aun más, el que casi me cuesta la vida. Me pide perdón y…

"Yo te perdono, porque ya no tiene caso seguir viviendo de un pasado que jamás podrá ser remediado. Porque quiero ser libre para poder continuar".

El dolor en mi pecho comenzó a hacerse cada vez más fuerte, el aire me faltaba y caí de rodillas al piso. Cerré los ojos tratando de controlar todo aquello que sentía. Luego sentí como era cargada en brazos. No hacía falta que mirara quien era mi caballero de armadura dorada, su aroma era inconfundible, tan similar al de Edward. Recargué mi cabeza en su pecho y le dije:

—Ethan… por favor… no me dejes. —después me perdí en la oscuridad.

**Edward.**

Había estado observando mi funeral oculto entre las lápidas. Era extraño ver, cuánto es que las personas expresan el amor de sus difuntos en muerte, más de lo que hacen en vida. Ver a mi madre llorar me rompe el corazón. Pero por el bien de ellos no podía volver nunca más. Jared seguía con vida y aunque estuviera en la cárcel, no significaba que el peligro se terminara. Además, el programa de protección a testigos me impedía un acercamiento directo. Entre menos supieran de mi era mejor y más seguro para ellos. Los amaba y muchas veces me hicieron tanta falta. Y aunque tuviera a mi lado a mi familia biológica, nos separaban veintiocho años y de toda una vida de recuerdos.

Cuando todos se fueron y ella se quedó de pie, mirando y hablando; desee poder estar a su lado, que lo que tenía que decirme lo hiciera mirándome a los ojos. Me acerqué poco a poco, cuidando de que ella no percibiera mi presencia. Hasta que la vi caer al piso, acorté la distancia corriendo. La sujeté y levanté en brazos. Sentirla de esa manera tan cercana me hizo temblar de dicha. Miré su rostro, estaba pálido y tenía una mueca de dolor, sus ojos estaban cerrados, quería que ella los abriera y me viera por fin, que supiera que estaba ahí, que siempre estuve ahí con ella. Que en realidad nunca la había abandonado. Que yo era su guardián, su protector. Que las sombras eran mis aliadas para perseguirla y observarla. Que no debía temer o sentirse sola, porque yo siempre estuve con ella. Ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, un par de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos perdiéndose entre sus cabellos. Y todo terminó cuando ella hablo:

—Ethan… por favor… no me dejes. —para después perder el conocimiento. En ese momento Jane llegó.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —me preguntó Jane.

—Perdió el conocimiento, llevémosla al hospital —le respondí, me preocupaba su desmayo. Sobre todo porque tan solo habían transcurrido quince días del cambio de su Marca Pasos.

— ¿Te vio?

—Pensó que era Ethan —respondí, pero mi voz se quebró al darme cuenta, que tal vez ella ha comenzado a olvidarme y en cambio es Ethan quien habita ahora en su corazón. Me sentía herido y celoso, aunque no debiera. Pero esto me demostraba que algún día ella se enamoraría de alguien más. Que hará su vida y su felicidad será mía también, por otro lado me sepultará en vida de una manera no física.

—Súbela a mi auto yo la llevo. Si despierta y te ve, sería un error.

—Te seguiré en mi auto.

—Si.

Llegamos al hospital quince minutos después, Jane manejaba como una endemoniada corredora profesional y agradecí su habilidad. Envié un mensaje a mi padre desde el celular de Jane, ella se quedó con el mío. Cuando Jane estaciono el auto, los paramédicos estaban ya listos esperándolas.

**Bella **

Los susurros de Jane hablando con Esme, me sacaron de mi maravilloso sueño, donde Edward estaba vivo, donde él se encontraba a mi lado y me amaba. Abrí los ojos poco a poco y entonces las vi sentadas de mi lado izquierdo en un par de sillas.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —era Ethan, giré mi rostro al lado contrario y allí estaba él de pie a mi lado.

—Mareada —le indiqué.

—Llamaré a tu doctor —me dijo. Antes de salir en busca del médico me dio un beso en la frente.

—Hija —Esme se acercó a mí, me sentí un poco cohibida, acababa de decirle adiós a Edward y temía que Esme pensara que ya tenía una relación con otro— nos diste un buen susto.

—Lo siento ¿Ahora qué sucedió?

—Carlisle te lo explicara mejor —fue Jane quien respondió mi pregunta a Esme.

Carlisle entró en compañía de Ethan. Su rostro era indescifrable. Lo único que podía percibir era que no me gustaría lo que iba a decirme, su seriedad me lo decía. Me saludó y comenzó a examinarme.

—¿Qué sucede Carlisle?

—Bella, cuando llegaste al hospital presentabas disfunción en la frecuencia cardiaca. Y el inicio de un nuevo infarto.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?

—Te he puesto en la lista de espera como un caso urgente.

—¿Qué?

—El Marca Pasos no funcionó en esta ocasión. Tu cuerpo lo ha rechazado. La solución es el trasplante de corazón.

…..

**Rosalie**

Estaba saliendo de mi nuevo empleo, caminé hasta un café cerca de la avenida central que me conduciría a mi cita con Bree. Entré al pequeño establecimiento, era un lugar que despedía una armoniosa calidez, sencillo pero agradable. Observé el lugar en busca de una mesa desocupada. Cuando vi una anciana retirarse de una de ellas. Me dirigí a la mesa ahora vacía, esta se encontraba en un rincón, me senté en la silla y una camarera se acercó. Saludó con amabilidad, retiro la taza y limpio la mesa que había sido ocupada minutos antes. Después de tomar mí orden se retiró. Observé a las personas a mi alrededor, luego vi la hora que marcaba mi reloj. Era demasiado temprano para que Bree llegara. Llevé instintivamente mi mano a mi vientre al sentir el movimiento de mi bebé.

—¿Qué sucede cariño? Tranquilo sh…sh…sh te amo.

La camarera llegó con mi taza humeante de chocolate, una vez se retiró, la tomé con mis dos manos y aspiré el aroma, sin siquiera beberlo podía degustar su sabor. Solté un suspiro cuando el líquido estuvo dentro de mi boca, la bebida era uno de mis antojos.

De pronto comencé a recordarlo a él, a Edward. Que equivocada estaba en ese entonces, enamorada de un hombre que lo único que veía en mí era mí cuerpo, sólo sexo. Fui tan ingenua en pensar que él era un héroe, tal vez lo fuera en algún sentido, después de todo me había salvado de ir a la cárcel. Pero de ahí, a ser el hombre perfecto del que estúpidamente me enamoré y creé en mi mente. Estaba muy pero muy lejos de serlo. La forma en la que la trataba a ella, su falta de lealtad hacia Bella, debía decirme que no debía confiar en él o en sus palabras, porque en cualquier momento podía abandonarme a la suerte como a su mujer. Y era verdad, al final lo hizo, justo cuando estaba tan cerca de tocar mi propio paraíso, cuando mis fantasías estaban por hacerse realidad, él me dejó. Sin mirar atrás, sin compasión al igual que había hecho con ella.

No puedo cambiar el pasado, sólo queda afrontar el futuro. Ahora tenía mi propia familia por quien luchar, si algún día encontraba el amor bienvenido, pero en esta ocasión no me aferraré a una fantasía, sino a una realidad.

—Rosalie —me llamo Bree a mis espaldas.

—Bree —me puse de pie y le di un beso en la mejilla. A mi pequeña hermana, tan hermosa y pequeñita de estatura, pero no frágil.

Hablamos sobre lo que nos había sucedido en estas semanas que no nos habíamos visto, pagamos la cuenta y salimos a la calle para visitar el primer departamento en renta. Ella tocaba mi vientre y le hablaba al bebé.

Habíamos visitado tres departamentos distintos y ninguno me había convencido. Por lo que fuimos a una tienda de ropa para bebés y ahí compramos algunas cosas. Por primera vez en la vida me sentía feliz. El día había sido largo, Bree se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla. Ella tomó un taxi, la despedí con mi mano y sonreí, el semáforo se puso en rojo por lo que aproveche para cruzar la calle, por un momento mire hacia a atrás y sonreí a mi hermana por última vez.

….

Nota:

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y la espera.

El siguiente capitulo es el final.

Gracias por leerme, por comentarme y brindarme un poquito de su tiempo.

Yo dije que hoy actualizaba, así que ya es muy tarde por lo que mejor subo el capitulo y respondo Review por FF.

Próxima actualización el 14 de noviembre.


	12. Chapter 12

**Por amor**

"**Una oportunidad para amarte"**

Gracias por compartir tus personajes con tus fans, Meyer.

Betas: Gracias por todo…

Sarobari, Lillian, Miry Alvarez, Yumel 22.

Ludwica Cullen

Lector:

Gracias por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo para leer mis locuras producto de noches de insomnio. Por recomendar esta historia, por nominarla en concursos y por sus votos también.

Grupos de Facebook y Blogs

Gracias por su apoyo y por sus recomendaciones.

Soundtrack:

May I (Trading yesterday)

por Bella Rocío.

**Capítulo 12**

**Y tú… ¿Qué harías _por amor_?**

No podía creer mi mala suerte, estaba muriendo lentamente. El implante no funcionó y ahora debía esperar a que alguien de buena voluntad haya decidido donar sus órganos antes de morir. Y aun así, existía la posibilidad de no resistir la operación. Ahora me mantendrán en el hospital monitoreada, conectada a estos aparatos y lo peor, medicada.

¿Qué clase de final me espera si no encontramos un donador a tiempo? ¿Moriría aquí en este cuarto de hospital? ¿Sola?

**Edward**

Saber que su vida se esfuma como humo entre mis manos me atormenta, su corazón poco a poco deja de latir, su vida se extingue con cada segundo que pasa. No encuentro solución a este problema. He arriesgado todo por verla a salvo, he hecho cuanto he podido por hacerla feliz.

Caminé por los fríos y largos pasillos del hospital hasta su habitación, en la entrada me detuve, ahí estaba él, el hombre que en mi ausencia se convirtió en mi rival, el hombre que tal vez pueda ganar su corazón, después de todo es un mejor hombre que yo. Me oculté para no ser visto, me carcomía el hecho de verlo junto a ella. Quisiera entrar y hacerle frente, decirle que estoy aquí, que jamás la abandoné. Demostrarle cuanto la amo, pero es inútil.

—Bella, no te desanimes. Ya verás que pronto habrá un donador —le dijo él mientras la tomaba de la mano.

—No me desanimo, sólo soy realista. Es poco el tiempo que tengo y la espera es muy larga —respondió ella con tristeza y pesar, mientras lo miraba.

—Más bien tienes miedo y es válido sentirlo, pero escúchame cuando te digo que tu vida no terminará aquí. Saldrás adelante porque eres una persona fuerte y maravillosa. Recuerdo que un día me dijiste que querías ser madre, lucha por hacerlo realidad.

—Para eso necesito primero al padre —le respondió con su hermosa sonrisa.

—Aquí estoy yo.

Lo odiaba, sus palabras me hicieron caer a la realidad, de que yo jamás podré hacerla feliz. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle? Nada, sólo mi única y eterna compañía. No podía seguir mintiéndome pensando en que cuando ella supiera la verdad me aceptaría de nuevo en su vida. ¿Para qué? ¿Para negarle la maternidad a su cuerpo, a su alma? Era fácil adoptar, pero ella es capaz de concebir. ¿Le negaría esa felicidad? De ninguna manera, la destrocé y su amor por mí la obligó a sacrificarse. Hoy era el día en que yo debía demostrar mi amor, pero no a ella. Jamás la dejaría con esta carga.

Di media vuelta, no sin antes verla por última vez, sentada en esa cama, demacrada con rostro cansado, débil. Mi consuelo será que cuando todo haya pasado estará bien, su piel tomara vida de nuevo, sus ojos, el brillo inocente que me enamoró cuando la vi por primera vez. Las lágrimas caen de mis ojos, pero no son de tristeza, son de felicidad, porque ella vivirá, encontrará de nuevo a alguien que la proteja y que la ame. Ella será madre y compartirá la dicha con aquel que la acompañe en la vida. Yo donde quiera que me encuentre, si acaso existe un mundo después de esté, la veré feliz. Puedo imaginármela, enamorada de alguien que la ame y la valore, embarazada, plena y feliz.

Llegué al estacionamiento, una brisa de aire fresco inundó no sólo mis pulmones, sino también mi alma. Entré al coche, lo encendí y conduje hasta la farmacia más próxima a aquel que fuera mi santuario, uno que con mis bajos instintos mancillé, llevando a mi amante haciéndola pasar como la amiga de mi mujer. Mi hogar. Después de comprar Aspirinas me dirigí a mi antigua casa.

Dentro del apartamento recorrí cada rincón del lugar, me senté en aquel sofá que muchas veces compartimos y en el que incluso hicimos el amor tantas veces que no podría contarlas. Pensaba en ella, en los momentos compartidos, las sonrisas de alegría, su respuesta a una simple frase como "Te amo" su tímida respuesta a mis caricias. La recordaba a ella amándome, siendo mía y yo de ella.

**Carlisle**

Esta mañana la ciudad estaba empañada con el cielo gris de la lluvia, manejaba rumbo al hospital. El día de ayer por la noche había recibido la llamada del doctor Alec, quien me había informado acerca de un posible donador. Hoy hablaría con el familiar para esclarecer sus dudas y saber su decisión. Una llamada interrumpió mi aburrido viaje. Con el _manos libres_ respondí…

—Diga

— ¿Papá? —apenas creyendo lo que había escuchado, por acto reflejo mire el aparato como si este pudiera darme una respuesta de lo que ocurría.

— ¿Quién habla? —pregunté con la duda de que posiblemente fuera número equivocado.

—Soy Edward —jadeé sorprendido, no podía creerlo. ¿Sería acaso una broma? pero luego caí en cuenta de que en realidad era su voz.

— ¡Oh por Dios! Hijo, ¿dónde estás? ¿de verdad eres tú? —aún tenía mis dudas.

—Si, estoy en el departamento donde viví con Bella — ¿Cuándo había vuelto? ¿Qué hacía ahí? Un momento… ¿Estaba llorando?

— Hijo ¿Qué sucede? Voy para allá —le dije. Desviándome de mi ruta para llegar a donde se encontraba él, mi hijo.

—Escúchame, llama a una ambulancia —me asusté. ¿Se encontraba mal?

— ¿Qué pasa? Respóndeme. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Yo seré el donador de Bella, date prisa, la puerta está abierta — ¿Qué? Me sentí caer en un abismo. No podía recuperarlo y después perderlo.

—No espera Edward ¿Qué dices? Edward….

—Papá… lo siento. Los amo.

….

**Edward **

Terminé la llamada que sostenía con mi padre, confiaba en que llegaría a tiempo. Comenzaba a marearme, había ingerido ya una fuerte dosis de Aspirinas, estaba por terminarme todas las pastillas. Tenía ganas de vomitar e intentaba con todo mi ser mantener todo dentro de mi sistema. La vista comenzaba a nublárseme. Pero nada de eso me importaba, yo solo quería que Bella fuera feliz, que tuviera una oportunidad de vida. Que se realizara como mujer, como esposa, que lograra ser madre, que su vida fuera larga y en compañía de alguien que la amara y valorara. No como yo, un imbécil que la dañó, humilló y destruyó. Yo debía ser aquel que le devolviera el favor. Ella había creído que yo no la amaba por su físico, que no me atraía y por eso cayó en depresión, yo fui el culpable de que ella se dañara en su afán por atraerme. Ella daba su vida por mí. Ahora yo daba la mía por la de ella. Todo _por amor_.

Cada minuto me sentía más cansado, mis ojos luchaban por no cerrarse pero ya me resultaba imposible mantenerme despierto, a lo lejos escuché un estruendo, me dejé llevar pensando en que serían los paramédicos, o tal vez mi padre, no lo sé…

**Carlisle**

El departamento de Edward no estaba lejos de donde me encontraba, llamé una ambulancia y les hablé a grandes rasgos de lo que sucedía. No podía permitir que mi hijo muriera. Porque su muerte sería en vano.

Una vez llegué a mi destino, bajé del auto y entré al edificio… el conserje me llamaba, gritando detrás de mí que nadie podía pasar, a menos que las personas que iba a visitar dieran su autorización para que él permitiera la entrada. Pero lo ignoré totalmente.

— ¡Hombre deténgase!

—Una ambulancia viene en camino déjelos pasar. Soy médico y esto es una emergencia —dije mientras esperaba que abrieran las puertas del elevador. En ese momento vi la ambulancia llegar a través de la puerta de vidrio. Pero no había tiempo de esperarlos, cada segundo contaba. Subí al elevador sin esperarlos. Cuando las puertas se abrieron salí corriendo entrando al departamento de Edward.

Corrí hasta la habitación, él estaba ahí… estaba sobre la cama, a su lado un frasco de pastillas… Aspirinas. Lo levanté y sujeté por detrás, él estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Oprimí su estomago para hacerlo vomitar todo lo que había ingerido en su intento de suicidio. Él intentaba no vomitar, pero al final logré que desistiera. Los paramédicos entraron, me hice a un lado y los ayude a atenderlo. Aun sin poder dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían…

Era él, era mi hijo.

Cuando íbamos camino a la ambulancia llamé a Esme, con manos temblorosas por la dicha de haberlo encontrado por fin, por las mil emociones y pensamientos que cruzaban por mi mente. Después de un segundo toque, Esme atendió mi llamado.

—Carlisle ¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó, pues sé que en este momento debía estar trabajando y nunca le llamaba en este horario a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

—Esme, lo encontré.

—¿El corazón para Bella? —preguntó con total inocencia y sollocé de nuevo pero fue de dicha, no de tristeza.

—¿Carlisle? —supe que ella ya me había entendido pero no quería decirlo en voz alta por temor a equivocarse.

—Si Esme, a nuestro hijo.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, le realizamos un lavado de estomago para tratar de eliminar los fármacos de su organismo.

**Edward**

Había estado soñando con Bella. Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que observé fue a mi padre, estaba ojeroso y parecía haber envejecido diez años desde la última vez que lo vi. El día de mi funeral. Llevaba ropa casual. Seguramente estaba fuera de sus labores.

De pronto recordé porque estaba aquí. Comencé a llorar. ¿Por qué me había salvado? Él escuchó mis sollozos, porque de inmediato despertó y me miró.

—Hijo… —me llamó.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me salvaste? —le pregunté furioso, mi mirada de rencor lo desconcertó.

—Tranquilo hijo —su voz era serena.

—¡No!, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Yo quiero que ella viva —la garganta me ardía y mi voz se escuchaba ronca.

—Ayer por la tarde le realicé el trasplante de corazón a Bella, encontramos a un donador —me dijo con una tenue sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo esta? —pregunté. Si, no pude evitar sentirme un poco estúpido.

—En cuidados intensivos, estará ahí las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas —mi padre comenzó a llorar—. Eres un estúpido arrebatado. Dios, estás vivo.

Mi padre se dejó caer prácticamente sobre mí llorando. Lo abracé. Cuánto había necesitado de él, de su fortaleza, de su amor y su protección. Durante tanto tiempo me sentí perdido; ahora en los brazos de mi padre me sentía en casa. Era tan fuerte el sentimiento que no podía llorar.

—No, nadie debe saberlo —le dije, él se apartó de mí para mirar mi rostro.

—Lo sé, Jane nos ha explicado todo —me informó, y por un momento me cruzó por la cabeza que Bella lo supiera, pero no podía ser porque aun debía estar recuperándose de la operación.

—¿A quiénes?

—A tu madre y a mí —me explicó. ¡Mamá!

—¿Dónde está mamá? —pregunté. ¡Dios mío! Parecía un niño pequeño. Pero no me importó parecerlo. Cuando pierdes a tu familia, cuando estás tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, es un infierno y ahora que la vida o mi estúpido intento fallido de suicidio me dieron la oportunidad de verlos y abrazarlos, era justo lo que pretendía a hacer.

—¿Esme? —me pregunta, como si dudara de que estuviera pidiendo por ella. ¿Por quién más si no?

—Si —respondí.

—Con Elizabeth en la cafetería —me dijo con burla. Arqueé mis cejas en expresión de asombro. Saber que tu madre la que te cuidó y tu madre la que te dio la vida recibiéndote con los brazos abiertos veintiocho años después, estaban juntas tomando un café, era extraño.

—Papá lo lamento, yo… no podía decirles. Perdóname.

—No hay nada que perdonar Edward. Te amamos. Edward un terapeuta vendrá a hacerte un examen de rutina.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté desconfiado.

—Intentaste suicidarte —me respondió.

—Sabes por qué lo hice. No volveré a hacerlo —debatí. Odiaba a los psicólogos.

—Edward necesitas ayuda, el secuestro, el alejamiento de tu familia, la manera en que te expusiste para salvar a Mike y muchas otras cosas más te han marcado. Hablarlas te ayudará.

—Durante un año recibí ayuda. No necesito más —insistí.

—No pierdes nada con hablar con él. Va a evaluarte y si todo está bien, no hay por qué temer ¿no es así? —psicología inversa… ¿acaso pensaba que no sabía lo que intentaba hacer? Pero era mi padre y si con ese tonto análisis estaría más tranquilo ¿Por qué negárselo?

—Supongo.

—Bien. Su nombre es Jasper Whitlock.

**Bella **

Habían transcurrido diez días después de la operación, hoy Carlisle autorizaría mi alta. Al fin. Habíamos acordado con Jane que ella se haría cargo de mí. Aunque Esme me había ofrecido a cuidarme, me negué a ello. Ella ya tenía bastante con lidiar la perdida de Edward. Carlisle estaba dándole las indicaciones a Jane de mis cuidados.

—Jane, estas son las recomendaciones y los cuidados que Bella debe tener. Comenzaremos con la incisión, esta debe estar seca y limpia. Cuando revises la herida no debe estar enrojecida o caliente. Los puntos deben estar cerrados. Debes lavar la herida con agua y jabón. La temperatura de Bella…—me perdí en las palabras de Carlisle, me sentía completamente extraña— Los medicamentos…. —en momentos como estos en que los veía hablar de cuidados y más cuidados, me daban ganas de llorar, reír y gritar. Pero la realidad era que por fuera yo no demostraba absolutamente nada. Mis emociones eran un caos.

—Si claro —dijo Jane mientras me miraba y sonreía. Estaba comenzando a odiar su sonrisa, el motivo, no lo sabía.

—El reposo es indispensable… —_bla bla bla_, me pregunto cuantas palabras ha dicho en este, su pequeño discurso de "cuidemos a Bella"…— Bella debes hablar de tus emociones.

Entonces desperté del sueño en el que me encontraba sumida mientras ellos hablaban.

—Disculpa.

—¿Te he aburrido? —preguntó divertido.

—Lo siento yo…

—No te preocupes. Estaré visitándote diariamente antes de venir al hospital.

—Gracias.

**Ethan**.

Me encontraba en el departamento de Bella, acondicionando su recamara para su larga recuperación. Puse unas flores en su cómoda. Algunos regalos que le habían hecho. Escuché que abrieron la puerta de la entrada. Salí para recibirlas, ahí estaba ella en una silla de ruedas y detrás Jane.

—Hola hermosa —saludé acercándome a ella.

—Por favor no seas hipócrita —sus palabras hicieron parar mi avance en seco.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunté mas asombrado que ofendido.

—Durante el tiempo que estuve internada no fuiste a verme —me dijo. Lastimándome— ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó a Jane.

—Bella, Ethan ha estado haciéndose cargo de la fundación mientras yo estaba en el hospital —Jane salió en mi defensa. Lo agradecí.

—Emmett se ha hecho cargo de la firma y sin embargo todos los días fue a verme.

—Mi hermano intentó suicidarse —le dije. Ella me miró asombrada.

—Estuve en el hospital con él. Cuidándolo después del trabajo. Luego cuando le dieron de alta, lo llevé arrastras a sus terapias con el psicólogo ya que se negaba a tomarlas, desviándose en el camino para espiar a su ex mujer. Por lo que en cada terapia me quedaba fuera de la puerta hasta que él salía en compañía del medico —ella me miraba con asombro y arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento. ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó finalmente.

—Si. Gracias por preguntar —le sonreí para quitarle tensión al asunto.

—Discúlpame yo… no sé qué es lo que me pasa últimamente.

—No te preocupes. Todo estará bien.

Me acerque a ella y le tomé de la mano arrodillándome a sus pies. Jane desapareció en el instante que vio la escena demasiado intima entre nosotros. Deposité un beso en la palma de su mano y la miré a los ojos.

"_Por amor _a ti, seré capaz de cualquier cosa, con tal de tener _una oportunidad para amarte_ y comenzar _una vida llena de recuerdos_".

…..

**Nota: _¿Ya perdonaron a Edward?_**

_**Bueno si han votado por un final distinto, esto es lo más que he podido hacer. Pero si se tocaron el corazón y quieren continuar descubriendo los últimos secretos del Diablo vestido de Ángel, nos leemos en el Epílogo. **_

_**La siguiente semana capitulo doble Epílogo y el primer capitulo de la tercera temporada, Una vida llena de recuerdos.**_

_**Fecha de actualización 21 de noviembre.**_

Grupo en Facebook Por Amor…

Daniela: Mucho gusto… todas tus preguntas tendrán su respuesta a su debido tiempo. Muchas gracias.

Lkm: No importa, lo que cuenta es que estas aquí.

Annie: No

The princes SC: gracias y aun me falta mucho.

Pili: Gracias a ti por leer.

Robsten: Esta tiene tercera temporada y el fic sería De la tentación a la obsesión.

Diana: Edward no puede volver a su vida normal ya que esta en el programa de protección a testigos. Jared aun sigue vivo.

Anonimo: No lo maté.

Caresme: Hay tercera temporada.

Mahely: Si captaste lo que sucedió con Rose.

Solcy Gonzalez: Muchas gracias, Ethan no quiere irse.

Ev76 Si hay tercera temporada y algunas respuestas de tus preguntas vienen en los siguientes capítulos.

Maya Cullen Masen, Crematlv19, Bella Rocio, Marah2221, Pekascullen, Prettybells, Naty Nessie Cullen, Ashleyswan, Milla Whitlock, Isis Janet, Zujeyane, Cindylis, Fernanda HC, Gaby Twilight, Seiya-Moon2, Tataxoxo, Dezkiciada, Little Whitiee, Fle-Arg, Sky TwiCullen, Dani-vg9806.

Gracias lectores silenciosos.


	13. Chapter 13

Por Amor

Una oportunidad para amarte

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama.

Rated M (para mayores de 18 años)

Beteado por: Sarobari, Lillian P y Miry Alvarez.

Gracias a Ludvika Cullen por su participación.

Sonudtrack: Fix you de Coldplay.

Por Bella Rocio.

**Epílogo**

**Bella**

Ethan tenía razón, todo estuvo bien…

Ethan y Jane eran para mí, mis ángeles guardianes. Durante estos siete meses ellos me cuidaron. Jane se preocupaba por mis medicamentos y alimentación. Ethan hablaba conmigo acerca de mis emociones. Se ocupaba de distraerme para no desesperarme por el encierro. Cuando comencé con las caminatas diarias, él me acompañaba en ellas todas las tardes. Se había comportado como un gran amigo. Debo confesar que esa atracción sexual que sentía por él, en ocasiones me mataba. Pero él no había demostrado ningún acercamiento de esa índole. Siempre estaba para mí, eso era cierto, pero tan sólo como un amigo. A veces me preguntaba, sí es que acaso para él todo lo anterior había sido un juego. Y aunque muchas veces estuve a punto de tomar la iniciativa, al último momento me arrepentía, su amistad era muy valiosa para mí. Tenía miedo de perderlo.

Hoy era un día especial y triste. Lleno de recuerdos felices y amargos. Jane había salido con Dimitri, mientras que yo como cada año, me encerraba en mi habitación a recordar.

Me encontraba en mi habitación mirando el atardecer desde mi ventana, en una hermosa tarde cómo hoy me había casado con Edward. Había sido muy feliz. Pero también hacía cinco años él me había dicho que me amaba, y como una estúpida en estas horas, estaba arreglando todo para esa supuesta reconciliación. ¿Quién me iba a decir que más tarde lo encontraría con su amante en ese restaurante? Aún dolía demasiado. Bebí el último trago de mi jugo de naranja. Y entonces escuché el timbre del interfono. Limpié mis lágrimas y respondí al llamado.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy Ethan, ¿princesa, puedo subir a verte unos minutos?

—Claro, ¿traes tu llave?

—Si.

Ethan, tras haberme cuidado en los días que Jane estaba en la fundación, le proporcionamos una copia de la llave de la puerta principal. Unos minutos después, escuché un par de toques de la puerta del departamento. Al abrirle y verlo de pie vestido con un traje de color negro y una camisa gris Oxford, no traía corbata y los primeros tres botones de la camisa estaban abiertos, mostrando parte de su pecho y su piel. Parecía tan sexy que de un momento a otro me dio sed, pero no de agua, sino de él. En su mano derecha traía un osito de peluche, mientras que en la otra, un par de rosas: una blanca y una roja. Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios mientras que sentía mi corazón martillar en mi pecho. Con un nudo en la garganta y un suspiro de nostalgia, me pareció que Ethan tenía un gran parecido a Edward. Por lo que verlo llegar de esta manera me hizo sollozar.

—Hey hermosa… mi amor ¿qué pasa? —me decía mientras me estrechaba en un abrazo con todo y regalos, su aroma inundó todos y cada uno de mis sentidos, sintiéndome perdida en ese mar de recuerdos agridulces.

—Tranquila amor.

Me llevó hasta el sofá, soltó su abrazo para dejar las cosas que traía en la mesa de centro de la sala. Me tomó de la mano y me condujo a la habitación. Nos sentamos en la cama… él se puso de pie y se quitó su saco, de una forma muy meticulosa lo acomodó en el respaldo de la silla de mi pequeño escritorio. Yo no podía parar de llorar. Deseaba con todo mi corazón que Edward estuviera vivo. Él volvió a sentarse a mi lado. Tomó mi mano y con su pulgar comenzó a dibujar círculos en mi palma. De pronto sujetó mi mentón con la otra mano y giró mi rostro hacia él. Sin darme tiempo a nada, me besó. Era un beso cálido, lleno de amor y yo temblando lo abracé, respondiéndole con el mismo ímpetu. Entrelacé su cabello entre mis dedos, era suave como el de Edward. Sus labios eran deliciosos y podía jurar que jugaba con su lengua de la misma manera que lo hacía mi esposo. ¡Dios! Este hombre venía a mí, a darme amor, y yo no podía evitar soñar con que él fuera Edward. Abrí los ojos, el atardecer daba a sus espaldas, por lo que los últimos rayos del sol creaban una sombra en su rostro. Quise alejarlo pero sus palabras me sorprendieron.

—Déjate llevar Bella, sólo déjate ir.

Lo hice, volví a besarlo. Sus manos comenzaron a subir mi blusa hasta que quedó fuera de mi cuerpo. Luego se deshizo de mi falda. No traía zapatos, por lo que sólo me encontraba en ropa interior. Le ayudé a desabotonar su camisa y él se la sacó desesperado. Mientras que yo, con urgencia desabrochaba su cinturón y sus pantalones, él me ayudó a quitárselos junto con los _bóxers_. Apareciendo frente a mí su erección, la tomé entre mis manos y deposité suaves besos, lo escuché gemir y maldecir, mientras tomaba mis cabellos enredándolos en su mano. Él de pie, yo arrodillada en mi cama frente a él enterrando mis uñas en sus apetecibles nalgas. El comenzó a mover sus caderas penetrando mi boca.

Lo sentí tensarse pero antes de terminar en mi boca, me separó de su cuerpo y me arrojó a la cama. Acarició mis piernas con manos temblorosas, me quitó las bragas negras que llevaba puestas. Abrió mis piernas para terminar acercándose a mi femineidad, aspirando mi aroma, llenándose de el; después comenzó a lamer, chupar, morder, una y otra vez. Yo miraba el techo, no quería mirar abajo, yo quería seguir en mi fantasía, sólo sentir y disfrutar de este encuentro. Hacía tanto tiempo que había olvidado estas sensaciones. Y que me parecían tan intensas y deliciosas que me pregunté, cómo es que he vivido tanto tiempo sin ellas. Sentí el cosquilleo formarse en lo más profundo de mis entrañas… perdí el control y grité su nombre. Mi amante no paró cuando creí que había cometido un tremendo error, él continuó y mi orgasmo llegó, llevándome a los limites de esté mundo.

Mi respiración era entrecortada, mi cuerpo temblaba, apenas pude percibir que él se había puesto entre mis piernas. No fue hasta que él comenzó a penetrarme que me desperté de mi éxtasis. Mi cuerpo estaba hipersensible, por lo que un nuevo orgasmo me azotó cuando se introdujo en mí. Mis manos acariciaban su espalda, por un momento entre toda esta pasión desbordante mis manos sentían bordes, unos más pequeños que otros. Él paró un momento, metió una mano debajo de mi espalda y desabrochó mi sostén, lo retiró con delicadeza, sus manos rozaban mi piel con suavidad. Fuera de mi cuerpo la prenda intima, él comenzó a besar mi cuello, mi hombro, acariciando con su mano mi pecho izquierdo. Luego cuando comenzó un recorrido con sus labios, lo alejé cuando lo sentí cerca de mi cicatriz.

—No —le dije.

—Tranquila, toca mi espalda. Las has sentido. Déjame sentir la tuya.

Si, lo sabía, esas marcas eran cicatrices… ¿Pero de qué? Lo dejé hacer. Su vaivén era lento, matándome poco a poco. Él se acercó a mi oído y susurró como si fuera un secreto.

—Te amo, te amo.

—Edward… —de nuevo cometí el error, pero a Ethan no le importó, tal vez me amaba tanto que al igual que yo, se permitió soñar. Sólo para no sentir que el mundo te come, te destruye, cuando no se tienen sueños en los que alimentas tu alma con felicidad.

De pronto, comenzó a acelerar sus embestidas y juntos tocamos la luna y las estrellas; en mi caso, toqué el sol antes de que su último rayo desapareciera en el firmamento dejándonos en completa oscuridad.

Habían transcurrido dos horas de ese arrebato de pasión. Él se encontraba abrazándome a mis espaldas. No quería girarme y enfrentarle. No quería hablar de nada, me sentía lo peor por haber manchado el recuerdo de este día por un momento de apasionamiento. Por haber utilizado a un hombre maravilloso y fiel amigo como lo era Ethan. Ahora comprendía la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia mí. Él de verdad me amaba, tanto que no le importó hacerme feliz tan solo unos momentos, unos minutos, destruyendo su orgullo llamándolo con el nombre de otro.

Él se levantó y pude ver su silueta desnuda a través del espejo de mi cómoda. Ethan se acercó hasta su saco y buscó algo de su bolsillo. Luego fue al baño, donde tardó unos minutos pero no había ruido alguno. Como si nada regresó y se recostó dándome la espalda. Me levanté, me sentía sucia, la culpa no me abandonaba. Fui hasta el baño, me miré en el espejo y refresqué mi rostro con agua. Cuando levanté mi vista, vi un recipiente blanco que no era mío. Lo tomé y abrí una de sus partes, al destaparlo me quedé estática.

"_En el fondo siempre lo supe"_

Vi a Ethan entrar al baño, mis manos temblaban sin querer, el estuche pequeño se resbaló de mis manos. Mi mirada cruzó con la de él, sentía que mis piernas flaqueaban y mi estomago se comprimía de la impresión. No podía creerlo. Él se puso detrás de mí, sin perder el contacto de nuestros ojos a través del espejo. Me abrazó por detrás. Besó mi hombro mientras que lágrimas caían de mis ojos y mi respiración era más rápida. Entonces el besó y mordió mi lóbulo derecho. Y dijo:

—Feliz aniversario, mi amor.

Continuara…

….

La tercera temporada ya está arriba… Una vida llena de recuerdos…

En este momento no estoy en casa pero sepan que estoy muy agradecida con cada comentario, alerta, favorito y PM enviado. También agradezco por regalarme su tiempo leyendo esta historia.

Gracias…


End file.
